Stealing More Than Gold
by Blacksoul98
Summary: After the death of Cedric, and the return of Voldemort Harry finds himself falling into a depression. With meeting a group of people who define the unexpected, Harry finds himself changing. As time passes Harry finds the adventure in himself and the time to fall in love. During this time Draco opens his eyes to the world besides the words of his parent This is Drarry. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I have been having this idea in my mind forever. I always loved Harry Potter, so why not make a fanfiction. This is a Harry x Draco fanfiction. This is set after Cedric's death in Goblet of Fire. I hope you enjoy this. I don't own anything of Harry Potter.

Stealing More Than Gold

Chapter 1 : Staring into the Shadows

Hogwarts was quite its occupants asleep. The ghosts, and Peeves were the only ones moving in the school. The students and staff were all oblivious to the real world and all drawn into their own realities, their dreams. All except for one student. A student with raven black hair, and emerald eyes. His name was Harry James Potter. He couldn't sleep; nightmares couldn't let him. He saw red slitted eyes and death in his dreams.

With the death of Cedric Diggory, and the return of the darkest wizard alive Harry had a lot he couldn't handle. He couldn't handle the stares, and the whispers. He couldn't handle the tabloids, and their lies. So during the day he would hide in his dorms, curled on his bed, getting as much sleep as he could get. When night fell upon the castle that he use to chariste with all his heart, he would leave his dorms.

He would dress, with his Invisibility Cloak, and the Maruaders' Map. Then, he would leave the dorms. The Fat Lady had grown use to his habits. She stayed up and usually woke up early to let the young wizard in. Sometimes Harry would talk to the painting. At first the portairt was shocked that a wizard actually wanted to talk to her. The students were nice enough, except for a couple of bad eggs, but they never talked to her. The last Potter was shocked to find that he did enjoy the painting and their conversations. When, the wizard and the painting quit talking Harry would wander to the kitchens.

The elves would welcome him, and Dobby would be overjoyed to see the wizard. The house elves, would feed the boy anything he wanted. There was one called Creaky. She had to be the oldest elf there, and the most caring one. She was like a grandmother, making sure the young man ate his vegtables, and grumbling about how he should eat more, and get more sunlight. Harry would be the first to tell you that her cooking especially was the best. After that the boy would usually just explore the castle, until dawn hit.

Tonight however he found himself by the edge of the Black Lake. He would look at the mirror like water, and think about the Second Task. He wondered about the merpeople, if they talked about the boy who lived, or a bonkered boy who said the Dark Lord was back. The Giant Squid was lively tonight. Its tentecals were waving around in the air, and feeling that it was waving at him, waved at the lake. He didn't know if it did anything, but it the tentecals waved more frantically.

Harry was walking along the bank, until he looked around. He was a couple of feet away from the Forbidden Forest, slowly he blinked. He had never traveled this far from the castle when he traveled. He looked back at the sleeping castle and sighed. He really didn't want to go back, but if he wasn't back by the time Hermione woke he would be in trouble. However, what did he have to lose? Shrugging his shoulders to no one he walked to the Forest.

At the edge of it, he stopped. Hesitation slowly grew in him. What if something was watching him right now, waiting for him to drop his guard? He took a step back, thinking that he was about to go back to his bed. Suddenly, he froze. Harry was always curious, maybe to a fault. So finally he decided that he would explore the forest for about thirty minutes, and then go back to his bed in the dorms. With this in mind he began to march into the forest.

Walking around he found that it wasn't so bad. Thin mist covered the ground, making it to where he couldn't see the roots of the trees. Moonlight filtered through the leaves on the great trees. After a while he realised that the forest seemed alive. The branches moved around and the wind whistled a tone like no other. Harry had shockingly seen centaurs, but the creatures had only turned and looked at Harry for a couple of minutes then went their way.

When, he heard the sound that reminded him of clicking he thought automatically about the spiders. Then, it quit. Harry chuckled and shook himself. It was probably nothing. He continued on his way. Harry came to a stream. The water was clear and seemed to glow in some places as the moonlight landed on it. He sat down mesmerized by the glittering liquid. He didn't know how long he sat there looking at the water, but while his attention lingered on the water something had the time to come closer to him.

Harry had decided to get his hands wet, by leaning forward to pick up a rock that caught his attention. He's fingertips were at the surface of the water; when something's breathing brushed against the back of his neck. He froze and he's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered when Remus had turned during the full moon, just like this night, only this time there was no Buckbeak to help him. He stayed there frozen; until something that felt like velvet touch his neck.

Taking a deep breath he turned and gasped at what he saw. It was a unicorn, but a unicorn that he had never seen before. It was a pure black stallion, and he's horn was a glittering gold. The eyes of the beast was also a gold. Harry slowly found himself standing up looking at the horse. The stallion snickered and stepped back a little, he's ears were perked forward. The Gryffindor looked at the stallion in the eye and realised that the horse was looking at him curiously.

Harry breathlessly chuckled, and whispered," Hello."

The unicorn snorted and stamped his front hoof. Harry smiled and asked," I thought that unicorns travel in herds. Where is yours?"

At the question the beast bowed his head and took a deep breath. It obviously was a bad subject. Harry moved his hands around not knowing what to do. The unicorn straightened up and looked at the student again. Harry looked up at the sky, it was still dark. So with that in mind Harry sat back down on the ground. The stallion shook his mane.

" I was only sitting here, watching the water. If it bothers you I will leave."

The black unicorn walked until it was beside Harry and folded his legs gracefully underneath him. The Gryffindor found himself sitting beside a unicorn. The stallion huffed and laid his head on the ground. When, Harry did nothing more the stallion moved his head closer to the boy. Finally, getting the hint Harry reached out and petted the unicorn on his cheek. The fur was soft and felt nice. The stallion closed his golden eyes.

Harry petted the stallion for a long time, and then found himself petting the stallion's back. He then noticed all the scars on his sleeping companion. They were hiddened by the black fur, but one could still feel them. " You must have a tough life out here," Harry whispered. Only a flick of a ear answered him. The two sat in silence for a while. Finally, the sky began to brighten.

" Can you please wake up," Harry asked quitely. The stallion flicked his ears for a couple of minutes before raising his head. " I have to go back to Hogwarts now, but it was pleasent to met you."

The stallion got to his feet and shook himself. Harry chuckled and stood as well. He streached, muscles relaxing and bones popping. The unicorn watched all this. Harry reached out and petted the beast on its muzzel.

" Thank you for hanging out with me last night," he said. The unicorn flicked his ears and closed his eyes.

" This is a shocking image to see," stated a low voice. Harry and the unicorn turned to the source of the sound. The stallion had lowered his head and Harry had his wand out ready to attack on a moment's notice. Before them stood a girl, or a young woman. She had black hair, and two different coloured eyes. The right one was silver and the other one was a deep purple. She wore black trousers that seemed to be made out of dragon scale. A black shirt with a leather jacket over it. She had a black bandanna on and had white on them.

She was beautiful that Harry could tell, but she had the smile of the devil on her. Rings covered her fingers, and at the waist was a long sword. " It's rare to see a black unicorn," the female muttered.

Harry looked at the unicorn that hadn't left his side. The beast's ears were still pinned down, and his gold eyes glared at the girl.

" In fact they are near impossible," continued the girl. " Plus, he's attracted to you. Must be something special about you. What's your name?"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the girl in shock. She didn't know who he was!? That was a miracle in its own right. " My name is Harry Potter."

" Bella Blackblood," stated the other. She gracefully came forward and had her hand out to the other. Harry looked at it for a second and then took it. She glanced at his robes, and guessed. " Student at Hogwarts, huh?"

Harry nodded. " I'm a Fourth Year."

Bella nodded and stated," Isn't it a little early to have a student in the Forbidden Forest?"

The ravened haired teenager nodded and looked at the ground. There was a moment of silence and Bella spoke. " I can obviously see that its a touchy subject. I won't ask again. My apologies."

The unicorn snickered and leaned against Harry, almost like he was trying to comfort the young wizard. Harry chuckled and leaned back. He looked at Bella and asked," Why are you here?"

" I'm here on buisness. Someone called Hagrid asked me and my pack to get him a hydra. I got it done."

 _Oh, Merlin,_ thought Harry. If Hagrid had a hydra then it would be nothing, but trouble. "So you go around and give people magically creatures?"

"Wrong," sang Bella. She leaned against a tree and smiled at Harry. " I'm a illeagal mercenary of sorts. I give people what they order. If they want to have a illeagal creatures I give it to them. If they need people killed I kill them. If they need something stolen it gets stolen. Any job any way."

" Sounds like fun," commented Harry, looking at the girl in shock. The thought of quickly getting away from the girl crossed his mind. Someone could have hired her to kill him. Yet, Harry shook the thought away. She didn't feel dangerous to him at least. Bella chuckled at the expression. She walked forward until she was right in front of Harry. They were the same size, Harry noticed. He winced. Bella was looking him up and down; then she stepped back.

" Hey kid," she asked, her voice serious. Harry looked at her curiously. " Are you not fed well at all, or are you bullied a lot? Thought Hogwarts was a good school."

Harry automatically began to shake his head. " It is. It really is," he stated. " Hogwarts is the best school there is, really."

Bella shook her head, black locks flying around. " I can hardly believe that since your so skinny, plus I can tell when a kid gets beaten. Been in that place before." Harry was shocked at the expression. Silver and purple eyes stared at the young wizard and Bella sighed.

" Come on to our camp, kid. We got some food if your hungry enough for it," she said, her arms going wide. Harry was about to decline, when he's stomach rummbled. The unicorn's ears perked up and he looked at Harry's stomach in curiosity.

Bella and Harry chuckled both at the look of the unicorn. Harry looked back at the mercenary and nodded. Nodding back Bella turned on her heel and marched deeper into the forest. Harry followed, and was shocked to find the stallion following him as well.

" Don't you have a herd you can get back to," questioned Harry. The stallion let out a rumble.

Bella stopped and looked at Harry. " Black unicorns have no herd. They are solitary animals, but not by choice. He can sense you are the same as him in a way. Lonely, and different than others."

Green eyes looked at the black unicorn in shock. The two followed the merchanary until they got to a clearing. There was a bonfire in the middle of it and people all around it. Harry stopped walking and looked at them warily. Bella noticed him stopping and looked over her shoulder in curiosity.

" What's wrong?" asked Bella. Harry didn't move. Bella looked at the people and then grinned. " It's just my pack. They won't do anything."

" Are you werewolves?"

" No, no. It's just something we call ourselves," replied Bella, waving her hand around. She stopped and grinned at the other. " All of them are nice you don't need to worry."

With this she walked straight into the clearing. " BELLA!" roared the people. The young lady waved her arms around and looked back at Harry.

Harry hesitated and stepped out as well. The stallion might as well been his shadow. As soon as Harry came into view the people, or pack went silent. Bella smiled and said," I found this one in the forrest, and he's hungry. So I brought him back."

Harry hesitantly waved. Some of the people chuckled. " Shy isn't he?"

One of the people walked forward. He had white hair, and warm blue eyes. He was about a couple of inches taller than Harry. He smiled and said," I'm Kory. Welcome to the camp."

" Harry Potter."

Kory's eyes widened and then they softened. " The Boy Who Dosen't Get a Break." Harry looked at the other in shock. He turned back at the pack and roared. " Say hi to Harry Potter!"

The pack was silent and then they yelled out welcomes. Kory put his hand on his shoulder and shoved him toward the pack. Harry looked back at the stallion and found him grazing. The pack all said hello, and patted him on the back. Finally, they went quite. Bella appeared out of nowhere. " Now, Hagrid gave us some of his chickens to feast upon. We bought some potatoes, and carrots at Hogsmead. Come on it's time to eat."

Okay I'll update quickly or try to anyway. Please tell me what you think so far. I'm quite excited to write this and I hope people like it so far. Blacksoul, out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Chapter 2

" Honestly, Harry," snapped Hermoine, her brown eyes glaring daggers at the black haired teen. " You should have known then staying out all night."

Harry was leaning against the lunch table, his eyes fighting to stay closed. He was still wearing the robes that he had worn outside. The brown haired witch sighed in defeat knowing that Harry wouldn't listen. He hadn't since the death of Cedric. Ron looked at Hermoine in concern, and then at Harry. He had been the first to notice that Harry was gone. They had almost went to a professor at least that is what the Weasley said.

Harry knew that he shouldn't have stayed out so late, but time had escaped him last night. The pack had been quite fun to hang around with. The food that they ate was good, Harry couldn't even remember a time he had stuffed himself so much. He had gotten to like the pack a lot, and even befriend some of them. The black unicorn had been there the whole time as well, and he even got an explaination about the dark furred beast.

...

 _" You should give him a name," said Amelia, a blonde with blue eyes. She was a wild sort, Harry could tell, but she cooed over the black unicorn like it was a puppy. The black beast seemed to like her though, so Harry thought she wasn't so bad._

 _" Amelia's right you know," stated a low voice. Harry turned to look at Jerry. Jerry was a red head, who had amber eyes. He didn't have any freckles, and seemed quite tan. He was tall and muscler. He also had a dominating appearance, but Bella had assured Harry that Jerry wouldn't hurt a dragon even if it was trying to kill him._

 _Green eyes looked at the unicorn and narrowed. " You know I really can't think of anything."_

 _Kate huffed and said," Well, we can't just leave him nameless. After all he chose you to be his owner."_

 _Harry shot Kate a uncertain look and said," Unicorns don't have owners."_

 _" That may be true for some unicorns." Kory walked up and stood beside Harry. Blue eyes met green and Kory explained. " Black unicorns are a rare. That is no joke. They also only come around when someone is worthy of them. Black unicorns are not pure and gentle like their white cousins. No. Black unicorns are meant for battle. They are meant for the ones that are not pure of heart and soul. Legends say, and these are very old legends mind you, that black unicorns come when a great leader is about to arise."_

 _Harry looked at the black unicorn. The stallion was now looking at Harry with perked ears, and curious eyes. " So, we just have to find the leader for him."_

 _" I think that he already found one," stated Amelia, proudly looking at Harry. The black haired teen snorted and stated," I doubt that I'm a leader of anything. First off I'm only fourteen. Secondly, I'm not leader material."_

 _" Now," drawled an amused voice. Harry looked to see Bella standing right beside him. " I think that is judged on the people who follow you. Not you, yourself. If you can understand that of course."_

 _" You speak like you have a lot of experince," Harry muttered. Bella nodded and shot a glare at Jerry. " This great idiot thinks that I'm the best person alive."_

 _Harry raised an eyebrow and asked," You don't picture me as a modest person."_

 _" I'm not. I've commited more things that would make the devil shierk in terror. I, however, can not change the veiws of someone else. No matter how hard I try." Bella's multicolored eyes grew distant as if she was seeing something dark. Harry quickly tried to save the conversation._

 _" So, I'm guessing that you are the leader of this little group." Bella glanced at him and nodded._

 _" Yes, we are a little different then other groups you see. We have ranks sort of. I'm the leader of the Blackbloods. That's the name of our group. Jerry is the second in command, and Ben is third. The rest of us are seperated into groups. Those groups are trained together, and fight together. Sometimes they may even take a mission together, but rarely. Those groups are known to goof off. The groups are made of up three people so far. The highest ranking group is with Gracie, Yuu, and Jake. The second group is Caleb, Kory, and Ami. Last we have apperentices. They are merchenaries in training. Our mini warriors. They are actually your age. We have Brandon, Allen, and Amelia."_

 _Harry blinked and looked at Bella. The leader of the group grinned. " Of course you heard me call my little group pack. The pack calls me Alpha. Don't know, but they do. That's our little family."_

 _" Sounds like an army." Bella nodded and replied," It can be that too."_

 _A low growl echoed through the little clearing. Bella and Harry looked behind themselves. A stocky dark haired male with purple eyes were glaring at them. " Are you going to tell this little wizard all our secrets."_

 _Bella smirked and she snapped," They are not exactly secrets, Ben. You need to calm down."_

 _Ben stiffened and shot Bella a killer glare. Then, he turned and stomped off. Bella chuckled and said," Don't mind Ben. The old boy just needs to learn to let off some steam."_

 _Harry shot Ben a look to where he had stalked off somewhere. The man was looking at the sky with dark eyes, that seemed to be yearning something. Bella let out a huff, catching Harry's attention. The Alpha was staring at the sky as well. It was lighting up more. Harry stiffened as he realized that it was late into the morning. It probably was almost lunch time. Bella looked at Harry and smiled._

 _" You probably want to go back that the castle, huh?" she asked, quitely. Harry nodded, feeling dread coming up on him. Bella sighed and looked at the black unicorn. " You will need to order him to stay here with us, or else he will follow you back to that castle. Who knows what they'll do to the poor beast."_

 _Harry nodded and walked up the black stallion. The unicorn noticed the young wizard walking toward him and nickered. Harry grinned and reached out a hand. A black muzzle leaned into the outstreached hand and snickered. " I need you to stay with the Blackbloods. Just for a little while. Please."_

 _The black unicorn snorted and pawed the ground. His black tail swished around. Amelia heard the goodbye, and gasped. Harry looked at her and gasped at what he saw. The blonde had tears in her eyes. " Are you really leaving us already, Har-bear?" Jerry and Kory jumped up and asked," What do you mean?"_

 _Bella laughed and said," Harry's got classes. You know education."_

 _Kate blinked and then shook her head. " Ugh. School. Don't know how you do it, Har-bear."_

 _" It isn't that hard," injected Harry, gently. The blonde chuckled and said," It probably isn't for you, but I don't have the patcience for it." Bella cleared her throat._

 _" Come on, Harry. I lead you back to the castle."_

 _Harry whirled around and asked," Won't you get in trouble though?"_

 _Bella shrugged and said," And I would care why? No one will know who I"m here for, plus the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden for a reason. I'm here to protect you."_

 _Harry bristled and snapped," I can protect myself." Bella raised an eyebrow and began to walk out of the clearing. As they walked by the pack began to shout out the goodbyes. Harry had waved his hands, and had said goodbye back as well. Even Ben had nodded his head at Harry._

 _After they were in the castle for a second Bella spoke. " The pack likes you."_

 _" I like them as well. They seem nice."_

 _" They are family," Bella stated. " You learn to love them, and they will learn to love you right back." Harry nodded and they continued to walk._

 _" You know," Bella said, slowly, her eyes looking around everywhere except at Harry. " The pack is always willing to accept another member."_

 _Harry stopped walking and gawked at Bella. " Are you asking me to join your pack?" The dark haired lady sighed and looked at the other. " When, I found you, I could tell you were lonely. You were not happy. I don't know what goes on in the walls of Hogwarts, but it isn't pleasant. I can tell from you."_

 _" Obviously, you don't keep up with the Daily Prophet," Harry whispered. Bella scroffed and snapped," I don't keep up with trash. I learned to get your infromation from the people who actually experinced all of it."_

 _" Well, there was something called the Triwizard Tournament this year, at Hogwarts," Harry began. As they walked back to the castle Harry told Bella everything. By how he had to get past the dragons, of how he had to go underwater to save his friends, and then the maze. He told the merchanary how Cedric and him had taken the cup. He told her of the ritual, and how Voldemort had killed Cedric, and how Harry had fought the great evil wizard. By the end of his tale, Harry had noticed that they had reached the castle._

 _Harry whispered a goodbye to Bella and began to enter Hogwarts. A hand on the shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Bella looking at him with soft eyes. " If you need anything at all, Harry, just send an owl our way okay."_

 _The Boy Who Lived gaped at Bella and asked," So you actually believe me?"_

 _" Why wouldn't I believe you?" questioned Bella, who rose an eyebrow. She suddenly smirked and grasped Harry on both shoulders. " You have suddenly became a new inspiration for a new idea. I'll see you later, Harry!" With this she hugged the young teenager._

 _" Be safe," she whispered in his ear, and then let him go. She shot him a smirk and then turned to run to the Forbidden Forrest._

 _..._

Harry was about to fall on the table when someone said," Ah, look at Little Potty. Did someone get a nightmare?"

Harry's green eyes opened and he turned to glare at Draco Malfoy. The blonde was standing proudly, and between two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle. The young lion sighed. Then, he settled his glare on the youngest Malfoy. " Can we do this another day, Malfoy? You know when I'm not half asleep."

The blonde could only smirk. " Well, is the brave lion not up for a fight today."

" Not when the brave lion can't even see straight," muttered Harry. Malfoy's face suddenly was confused. Harry could understand. The only thing that had been normal during the days after Cedric Diggory's death was their rivalry. In fact, it was the only thing that Harry could look forward to now.

Ron snapped," Move along, Malfoy, or I swear to Merlin that I will make you." Malfoy looked at Ron cooly, and said," Yes, I'm going to take that threat from someone who has food all over their person. Didn't that poor mother of yours ever teach you how to eat?"

Harry shot a look at his best friend. Ron was a messy eater. There was no doubt about that. However, more importantly was the way Ron's face was quickly making its way to matching his hair. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, when the doors to the Great Hall opened.

All students quite talking and turned to see who had come in. Harry looked slowly too, and his almost closed eyes opened widely. There stood Bella Swan, and the pack. The Alpha was smirking in a dangerous way. She was dressed differently too. She now wore a black jacket that reached her knees. She wore black jeans, that had many rips in them. There was a sword in it's sheath on her thigh. Gloves were on her hands, and a sword was strapped on her back. A black bandana was on her face, but there were white markings on them. Making it look like a demon's smile. Harry also noticed that there was a necklace on her neck. For some odd reason it caught his eyes.

" Those are the Blackbloods," Ron gasped. Hermonie nodded looking at the group of people in shock. Harry shot a look at Malfoy. The blonde was pale and looking at them in fright and amazement.

Suddenly, Harry wanted to know what the wizarding world thought of the Blacks. He nudged Hermonie and asked," Who are they?"

The talented witch shot Harry a look of shock and asked," Do you ever read?" Harry shrugged.

" Those are merchanaries. The Blackbloods are a group of talented people. They have been known to do any job given to them. It is said that they do literally anything that even means killing people. Of course the Ministry has never got any evidence that they have done anything illegal, but I bet they do it."

Harry huffed and said," I bet many people try to get with that group." Hermonie nodded and said," In this book I read it is said that the leader Bella Swan is said to handpick new members herself. If she dosen't like them they never make the group."

 _And she asked me,_ thought Harry, shocked. Malfoy finally moved. Him and his croonies quickly scurried to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore stood and asked," What may I do for you, Bella Blackblood?"

Bella ignored this and looked around the room. Finally, she found Harry's face. She grinned and waved at the young man. Harry smiled and returned the grin. " Look you guys. I told you Harry would be here. I'm not that crazy, just yet."

Amelia popped up behind Bella and waved at Harry. The raven haired teen chuckled and waved back again. He didn't understand why they were here, but seeing them for some odd reason made Harry feel a lot better. Bella than looked at Dumbledore and smiled, finally answering his question.

" I would like to give Hogwarts a couple of new students of course. They need the education. Brandon, Amelia, Allen come here." The three apperentices came forward. Dumbledore looked shocked; Bella, however, wasn't done. " I, of course, can't leave them without their mentors. Jake, Caleb, Ami, and Kory come here."

The old Headmaster looked shocked and only stared at Bella for a second. Finally, he shook himself. " I don't think the numbers add up for the apprentices and mentors."

Bella rolled her eyes and said," Don't be silly. There are four apperentices. You can't forget good old Harry."

The whole room gasped. Bella than waved her arms around. " No one freak out though. I'm not done explaining just yet."

...

Okay so I fixed up the chapter a little bit. Now, I'm going to be honest with you. This is not my best work is it. In fact it is quite crappy. However, I am confident that this story will end out like I want it to. The next chapter will be longer, this I promise you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Great Hall fell silent, if it wasn't already. All students were either gaping at Harry or Bella Blackblood. While, Harry who gaped at Bella, who was smirking at the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore was in the same condition as his students. The leader of the Blackbloods took a step forward and spread her arms wide. " Have I finally done it?" she shouted, excitment growing on her face. " Have I finally rendered the great Albus Dumbledore speechless?"

Finally, Albus caught himself. The elder wizard stood. Bella eyed the headmaster warily, and lowered her arms. The Headmaster gave himself a mental shake and asked," Did you give , or any of his guardians the decision to do this?"

Jerry snorted and crossed his arms. " We don't believe asking the parents, as crazy as that sounds."

Kory nodded and injected," After all, they're not the ones joining. The people Bella ask are the ones joining." Bella nodded and leaned back on her heels.

" That means," Bella stated," you have no saying in this decision, Albus. Only Har-bear. Which I think I know the answer, even though someone left me dry last night." Harry blushed and than stood up. Silver and purple eyes glanced at Harry, and the Boy Who Lived grinned.

The Alpha turned on her heel and bowed. " Well, since everyone is waiting on your voice on this matter, speak Harry. We don't have all day."

Harry walked up to Bella and hesitated. He didn't know what to do. Bella straightened up from her bow, and winked to Kory. Suddenly, a voice entered Harry's head. _Get on one knee in front of the Alpha and bow your head. You'll figure out the rest._

The last Potter did just that. Harry went down on his right knee and bowed his head. The sound of a sword coming out of its sheath, made Harry stiffen. Then, the blade touched this shoulder and stayed there.

" Do you Harry James Potter, accept being a Blackblood?" questioned Bella, her voice loud and demanding. The students, were all silent, watching and waiting. Dumbledore stood and was making his way to the Blackbloods. Harry's attention was to Bella's voice.

" Are you ready to accept the Blackbloods as family?"

 _Harry thought this through. He had a family, albit a small family, but still family. He had the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and to an extant Dumbledore. This pack, this family, that he saw before him though they were family in their own right._

 _Suddenly, a flash happened and he was in another time._

 _ **Bella was looking at Jerry with a smirk on her face, but with her hand out ready to grab him if need be.**_

 _ **The pack was holding Bella as she screamed and cried over a dead body.**_

 _ **The pack was carrying Ami, who had bandages all over her body. They were all desperate to help her.**_

 _ **Kory was sitting in front of a grave and crying. Suddenly, someone was leaning on his back. Caleb was sitting back to back with Kory, whispering something softly under his breath.**_

 _ **Yuu was looking at a lot of people, who were glaring at him and throwing rocks at him. Suddenly, Ben was there to glare at them, yelling out words.**_

 _To be a part of this family, was to stay loyal to each other. To always have someone's back. To be there when they cheered up, and to never let emotions get ahead of you when they needed you the most. Harry could tell that the Blackbloods had all this. He loved his adopted family, but Ron had shown that his adopted family could be clouded by jealousy. He loved all of them, but he was ready to extand his family._

" Yes."

" Are you ready to live in the life of shadows, doing things that your friends will frown upon?"

 _To this Harry smirked. He did many things that his friends disapporved of many times. He had sneaked in the corridors at night, when his mind wouldn't let him sleep. Hermione lectured him over this many times. He went into danger a lot, which Ron didn't agree with, even if it was to do the right thing. Living his life in the shadows, that was something foreign to Harry. He knew what it meant, but he never lived in the shadows. Except when you counted the Dursleys._

 _ **" I can't believe your doing this," shouted a girl, at Jerry. Jerry winced and said," I'm sorry, but I know that I'm doing the right thing. I don't care if you don't agree."**_

 _ **Bella stood in a cornor of a room. There was a wedding going on, and Bella's eyes were on the groom. Silver and purple eyes glowed in pride, and sadness. No one noticed the Blackblood the whole night.**_

 _ **Jake watched as his friend with sad eyes. His friend, a young girl, snapped," If you leave this room to join that terrible group, I will tell everyone in town that you are nothing, but a liar, theif, and murder." Jake nodded and whispered," If that is what you must do. Than, very well."**_

 _ **Caleb stood watching his brother. His brother had gotten into an accident, and was now dieing. He laid on the hospital bed in pain. Family, and friends surrounded him. No one noticed Caleb standing in the doorway, with tears streaming down his face. His brother, now on his last breath looked at the doorway and smiled one last time. Caleb smiled back, and nodded his head. His brother returned the nod, and closed his eyes passing on. Caleb walked away no one noticing.**_

 _Harry watched all these and felt his heart break. Maybe his friends wouldn't mind the Blackbloods and the decisions that he made. Hopefully, he would not have to say good-bye. However, if the need ever arised Harry would do it in a heartbeat. Knowing himself though; he didn't doubt that he would watch them from the shadows._

"Yes."

" Are you prepared to one day kill a man, woman, or child? Are you ready to become a monster?"

 _This one stung Harry right in the heart. To kill a child? Who would do such a thing? He wasn't going to become another Voldemort! He refused!_

 _ **Gracie stood in front of a man laying in his own pool of blood. Her stare was hard and showed no forgiving. " I hope you enjoy, Hell. I hear that people like you burn like wood in the Inferno."**_

 _ **The man laughed and said," Well, I'm pretty sure that you will end up there with me toots!"**_

 _ **Gracie smiled and bended down. She put her lips close to the man's ears and whispered," I have no doubt that I will end up there one day. However, we are both different people. You have raped little children for how long? How long have they cried to you? Begged you not to touch them? To just let them go home? How many times did you kill one, just because they wouldn't shut up? You will suffer for everything you have done. So when we meet in Hell, toots, I will be the one laughing as you scream in pain for eternity for what you have done."**_

 _ **Bella sat down beside a hospital bed. There was a young child, about the age of six, laying there hooked up to many machines. Ben came up and said," This child is in to much pain to live. We have waited months for a maricle. It hasn't happened. We can still wait, but-"**_

 _ **The leader of the Blackbloods interrupted," She will be in pain the whole time." Ben scrowled at the ground and snapped," If only I had been faster, I would have saved her in time. No child deserves this. She is probably tormented by the death of her family. In fact, that is all she can probably see, and it is my fault!"**_

 _ **Bella had no answer for it. Suddenly, the child's breath hitched. Bella leaped up, opening her mouth to call for someone when the child spoke. " Its...okay...I know you tried your...best," wheezed the child. She opened her eyes to show beautiful green eyes. " My mommy... and daddy...said that was always the most...important part in something...right now...my mommy and daddy...are calling...me...however...I told them...I couldn't go...just yet..."**_

 _ **Ben and Bella stood there staring at the dieing child, their eyes screamed like they were the ones in pain. The girl looked at Ben and smiled. Her breathing was getting shallow. " I wanted...to thank...you mister...I know you tried your...best...I also know that you have...sit beside me almost the entire time...now...I have to...go" Her eyes were fluttering close for the last time. " I wanna thank...you for staying with ...me till the very end...thank...you"**_

 _So that's what she meant. Bella dose not do just random jobs, well maybe she does. Harry thought hard. Maybe she did some jobs that were bad, but most of them had to be for a reason. Some people needed to be stopped, and sometimes death was the only way to suceed in that catagory. Sometimes accidents happened, but the Blackbloods tried to fix their mistakes._

" If I must."

" Are you prepared to protect this pack with your life, just like they will do for you one day?"

 _I am prepared to give my life to the wizarding world, Harry thought. They expect me to be the one to defeat Voldemort. I'm happy though that the pack thinks like this though. If I'm going to sacriface myself for this pack they will do the same for me. Not a bad deal._

 _ **" I need you to stop acting stupid, and leave that bastard to me," shouted Jake, his eyes buring lividly. Gracie snorted and shouted back.**_

 _ **" I need you to stop acting like a mini Jerry, and listen to what I am telling you. I'm not leaving you to protect my ass! If we are going to die here today, Jake, we are going to die protecting each others asses! Do I make myself clear!"**_

 _ **Bella looked at Kory and asked," What do you need us to do to get to that guy?"**_

 _ **" Huh?" Was Kory's best answer to the question. He didn't understand the alpha. Bella smirked and said," I was asking if you need the pack to get his goons, away from the guy that you're after. We'll do it for a price."**_

 _ **Kory only laughed.**_

" I am."

" Lastly, are you ready to turn into something that this world has never seen before, are you ready to do the impossibles to satisfy your goals?"

 _I'm already am something that this world has never seen before. I'm a boy who survived a spell that is suppose to kill anyone it hits. What she has to be asking is to be something beyond that, but why? As for my goals, I will do everything to accomplish them. I will show the world that Sirius is innocent, and I will defeat Voldemort! I will also get the better end of Snape one day as well ( if we are adding things to that list)_

 _ **" There are more than fifty men down there," snapped Bella, her eyes narrowed into slits. Jerry chuckled and said," I thought the proud Bella Blackblood never backed down from a fight?"**_

 _ **" She dosen't," Bella muttered. " I was just counting on which ones are my prey."**_

 _ **Caleb whispered," You only have a couple of Blackbloods with you. Only four." Bella chuckled and said," We can take them."**_

 _ **Jerry laid on the ground and glared around him. His left leg was broken, and he couldn't see out of his right eye. He had no weapons, and no means of protecting himself. That didn't mean anything to him though. He told himself that he was going to get out of this alive, and he meant it. So battling the pain, he slowly stood up and put wait on his broken leg. A hiss came out of his mouth, but he forced his leg not to buckle.**_

" I am ready."

" Then, rise Mister Potter."

The blade removed itself from Harry's shoulder and the young Gryffindor stood. Bella had put her sword back in its sheath and was smirking. " Pack, would like you to meet our newest member, Harry Potter."

The Blackblood erupted with cheers. They clapped their hands, and whistled. Students began to talk among themselves very loudly. All of them were looking quite pale and didn't seem to know what just happened. A loud yell caught everyone's attention.

" QUIT!"

The pack quit and Bella's face resembled a cat that caught the canary. Dumbledore looked furious. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bella raised an hand. The wizard closed his mouth and glared at the merchanary.

" Now, I have a little proposition that should help everything mellow out." Bella looked at Ben and grinned. The stocky man grunted and gave something that looked old and raggy. Everyone gasped as they recongized the Sorting Hat. Bella held the hat out by the top of it and said," Me and the Sorting Hat had a long conversation. I had to have his opinion in this after all the Salazar, Godric, Helga, and Rowena, put a little bit of themselves in this Hat. He has agreed with my idea, and I think you will too."

The Sorting Hat came to life and looked around it. " So your finally doing it, huh," it muttered. Bella nodded. " Good get on with it. I would like to get this over with soon as possible."

" Of course."

Dumbledore now looked curious. Harry looked at both Bella and Dumbledore. A hand on his shoulder caused him to look behind him. Brandon was standing there looking excited. Amelia and Allen were standing there as well.

" My four apprentices are Blackbloods in training, and still probably more powerful fighting wise than most Aurors. The Sorting Hat is going to sort them into their houses, and also sort them to a House that they will protect with their life, well until they graduate. Since, Harry is already in a House he will stay there. However, the hat will still chose him a House to protect. My pack and I will take up any job you see fit in the castle. We will also sign a blood contract. It will say that if the castle is in danger we will protect it with our life. We would bascially be at your beck and call until my little apprentices graduate. However, my pack will still do our jobs, that includes our apprentices.

If we get letters with jobs we are doing it. Also, the apprentices will not sign this contract. I refuse for that to happen. Plus, I want you to give them time to train."

Dumbledore looked wary, but intrigued now. He thought it over, and asked," What happens if I die?"

" I will do that Headmaster, or Mistress bidding until my apprentices graduate." Bella's face had lost all of her previous humor. She stuck a hand in the Sorting Hat and pulled out a parchment. She walked forward, until she was in front of the Headmaster, and handed him the contract.

Albus looked at it and saw everything that the leader of the Blackbloods say. " If I refuse," he whispered. Bella's eyes glemed and she stepped forward. " From what I hear a bad man is back in town. We don't want to leave the place that is holding the only one who can stop him unprotected can we?"

The words caused Dumbledore to make his choice. He put his thumb in his mouth, and bit it hard. When, enough blood was on his thumb he pressed it against the paper. He stated," I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore agree with this contract, and shall be the master of the Blackbloods until the time limit of the apprentices graduation."

The blood disappeared into the paper, and Dumbledor's name appeared on the contract. Then, smell of burning caught his nose and he dropped the contract. The parchment burned directly in the middle, and soon nothing was left of the soul holding paper.

Bella's grin could only be described as the Devil's grin as it was as wicked and full of meschief. " Now, it is time for the sorting to begin." The Blackblood looked at the apprentices and than said," Amelia, ladies first after all."

The blond grinned and made her way to the leader; not before looking behind her shoulder and winking at the other apprentices. When, she was in front of Bella, the hat was placed gingerly on her head.

Amelia stayed relaxed as the hat settled on her head. She could feel the headwear digging through her deepest thoughts. Normally, this would make any person squirm in discomfort, but the blue eyed blond could sense her pack. Finally, the ancient hat spoke.

" _Why, you little vixen. You know how to play the game well, don't you,"_ whispered the hat. Amelia fought a smirk as she understood what it was implying. " _My first choice would to put you in Slytherin, however, times have changed and your little acting would put you in a lot of danger. Loyaltly is your strongest virtue, and believeing that everything can work out if you put hard work and effort into it. Not bad, not bad. I can also see that you'r mind is also not going to stand all the work Hogwarts will give you. I wish you luck, Amelia."_

The hat straightened up and shouted," I HAVE MADE MY DECISION! THIS YOUNG ONE WILL GO TO HUFFLEPUFF! SHE WILL ALSO PROTECT OUR YOUNG BADGERS!"

Bella removed the Hat and gave Amelia a hug. She looked as proud as a parent. Amelia beamed back to the Alpha and turned to look at Ami. The older blonde winked at her apprentice and chuckled. Ami, was a lot taller than Amelia. She also had her blonde hair cut short. She wore tight jeans, and a leather jacket. Amelia than shot a look to the Hufflepuffs and grinned. The badgers of Hogwarts looked at her in awe and slowly broke out in welcoming smiles.

The Alpha noticed this too, and relaxed. Maybe her littlest apprentice would be alright after all. Silver and purple flashed to look at Brandon. She smirked and said," Come on."

Brandon sighed and his lips barely moved, but Bella could see the smile. When, the solemn apprentice was in front of her Bella put the hat on.

" _Such wisedom for someone so young. I see one you thought wisdom was power, and in some ways it is. It is also something that you can't rely on that alone, but you will learn this soon enough,"_ the hat whispered, impressed by what he saw. Brandon only grunted in acknowledgement. The hat chuckled and straightened up.

" I HAVE DECIDED THAT ONE DAY THIS ONE WILL FLY! HE SHALL JOIN RAVENCLAW, AND ALSO PROTECT OUR YOUNG BIRDS AS THEY LEARN TO FLY!"

" The house of Eagles," muttered Brandon. He looked at the Hogwarts crest on some of the Ravenclaws. " Looks like a raven to me."

" Don't let your eyes decive you," stated, a dry voice. Brandon shot a look beside him, and saw his mentor Caleb. The silver headed teacher shot him a look and smirked. The young apperentice huffed and walked back to where Harry and Allen stood. Harry nodded to his fellow apperentice, and Brandon stopped walking to eye the other for a second.

" Harry your turn," Bella said. Her eyes now glowed with curiosity, as Harry hesitated before taking those steps forward. The students were whispering again. Jaded eyes looked at their fellow Gryffindors. They were all looking proud at Harry and smiling at them. Their own silent support; thinking that the last Potter would be the one to be their protector. Harry, himself, had doubts.

This hat would be his wreckening. As soon as the hat was over his head Harry stiffened.

" _So we met again, Mister Potter,"_ whispered the hat. Harry nodded his head. " _I can tell by your thoughts you know exactly what I am about to do. It is sad that I can not resort you. You would do amazing among the snakes. Heh, yes. Greatness will emerge from you either way. So it does not matter."_

" YOUNG HARRY POTTER WILL PROTECT THE HOUSE THAT HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN LONG AGO. HE WILL PROTECT THE SLYTHERINS. A KING COBRA AMONG THE PIT OF GREEN SNAKES."

Harry grabbed the hat and yanked it off his head. He glared at the fabric and hissed a curse at the hat. Then, he tossed it to Bella, who caught it with a delighted look in her eyes. Harry felt a glare hit his back and glanced behind him. Snape was glaring at the boy with all he had. The last Potter felt his lips curling up and bared his teeth at the older wizard. Snape blinked in shock, but quickly hid it with a sneer.

A hand on his shoulder made him look behind him. Allen gave him a smirk, but concern was shining in his eyes. Harry nodded and watched at the hat settled on his red head. Allen kept his hand on Harry's shoulder; needing something to support himself. Harry let the red head on his shoulder, offering silent support.

" _My last one, huh,"_ muttered the hat. " _I have to say I'm a little sad. I barely ever have this much fun. Hmm, you remind me of Mister Potter. You would be great in both Gryffindors, and the Slytherins. However, you are too cunning to be a true lion. You shall go to the snakes on this round. Tell young Harry Potter that he's Slytherin side will show soon enough."_

 _"_ THIS ONE WILL GO TO THE HOUSE OF SNAKES! SLYTHERIN! HE SHALL ALSO PROTECT THE LIONS, AS THEY GROW FROM BEING CUBS TO SOMETHING THAT WILL SHAKE THESE VERY WALLS!"

Bella took the Hat off and walked to Dumbledore. Allen looked at Harry and Harry looked at Allen. They both had shocked looks on their faces, and than at the same time burst out in laughter. The irony wasn't missed out on them. They both belonged to Houses that hated each other with a passion, but also now had to protect the House that their own despised.

...

The laughter made Bella glance over her shoulder. Allen and Harry were chuckling at their own private joke. The sight and sound made the leader of the Blackbloods smile a little; before she turned to look at Dumbledore with hard eyes. The elder wizard was barely glaring at Bella, but the woman could tell. She could feel his anger, and it made her fingers twitch, aching for her sword in hand.

" You are treading on thin ice, Blackblood," spat Dumbledore quitely, taking the hat from Bella's hand. Two different colored eyes watched as the Headmaster of Hogwarts glanced at Harry.

" When, am I not with you, Albus," Bella replied, her eyes narrowing. The elder turned and snapped," I will not handle your sarcasm. I will now have a uproar to deal with, and you are the cause of it."

Bella snorted and crossed her arms. Her muscles relaxed and she glared at the old man. Dumbledore continued to spew out words in anger. " Who knows what you have caused for the boy in the future. He will have a hard time being accepted by his peers, and knowing the truth about you all."

" There is no secret about the Blackbloods. When, all this is settled I will tell the boy myself what we are. He can always walk away from us, and be free of it all," Bella calmy said. Dumbledore took a deep breath and returned his blue eyes to Bella. The normal calm twinkle was replaced with dark blue eyes filled with anger.

" If there is one thing that I have learned in my long life is that once you are dragged into a Blood's life than you will be forever consumed by the darkness within them."

" That is nothing, but your spitefullness. You are the one who will not let things go; crazy old fool!" Bella snapped, her eyes blazing. _Be a little bit quiter, Alpha._ Jerry's voice rang through her head. _These students have ears like a wolf, and a slippery tounge. Watch what you say._

Barely nodding her head, Bella stepped closer to Dumbledor and whispered," I am giving the boy a chance to fight against the darkness that is growing. This is different than last time, Albus. Not even you will be fully ready when the first drop of blood hits the ground."

" I was going to teach the boy in my own way. I know much more about this situation than you; after all I have defeated one dark lord, and I can train someone else to do it."

" That is madness. You are going to leave the boy innocent to the ways of battle. Pyschological warfare dose not go far when someone is already madder than the Mad Hatter. Harry will learn to trust the blade that he welds in time, and learn how to work the battle field. He will learn the art of stealth, and the art of lying. I will help the boy work his body to its max potential, and I will teach him how to look for a weakness in a enemy more powerful than him. Harry will learn the history of war, and learn of the mistakes that past leaders have made to not make them himself. I will teach the boy to become a legend in this world and the next. I will teach that boy to survive, Albus. So you can continue to teach him about his enemy's past, and how to destroy him slowly. That is all fine and he will need that. However, that will be sadly all you will teach him, and you know it."

Albus blinked and looked at Bella. Sadness overtook his anger and he whispered," You will teach the boy to be a killer." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Bella closed her eyes and stated," Look at this room full of students, Albus. Soon, they will be in a war. They will either be killed or kill. They will grow into something they will be frightened of or proud of, and your worry about this boy's innocence."

" Innocence and love is what kept the boy alive so far," mumbled the wizard. Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

" Innocence and love didn't stop this monster from coming back," Bella announced. " And it sure as hell didn't stop that Diggory boy from being murdered."

Dumbledore flinched and looked down at the ground. Then, he looked up at the Blackblood. Bella fought the urge to look away from the elder's eyes. They were so defeated, and grim. They looked like they had seen the worst in the world, and had given up the battle to see good. Bella nodded and turned to look at Harry. The young wizard was now talking to the apprentices.

...

Harry decided that he liked all the apperentices. Amelia was a goofball, but something in Harry told him that she was really bright. Brandon was a different story. The boy was thin, and had a serious look on his face all the time, yet when he looked at Harry his eyes softened and they showed curiousity. The boy had pale skin and dark brown hair. His eyes were, however, yellow. Like they belonged on a wolf, or big cat. When, he spoke he spoke quitely, but it felt like everyone in the room could hear him.

Allen was tall and was filled out quite well. He's grin, however, was like a croc's. He seemed nice and all, but there was something about him that made Harry seem a little on edge. Maybe how his blue and red eyes glemed when they looked at him. Allen's eyes were strange. One second they glowed blue and than next they glowed red. It was very confusing.

" I hope that next school year will be fun," stated Amelia, her blue eyes glittering in excitment. Brandon looked at Amelia and smirked.

" I doubt you have the brains for it to be honest with you, Am," he speculated. The blonde nodded and replied," Well, of course I won't focus on the shoolwork much. I will try and have as much fun as I can here. After all we are going to be here three years."

Allen chuckled and said," I'm more worried about the Slytherins. I have heard much about them, and let's not say it's any good." Harry looked at him and spoke, his voice was quite.

" I can't really say anything nice about them, simply for the fact that I have only been on their bad sides. Their reputations, however, have been ruined since one wizard went bad there and that is all people can remember from there. So, I wouldn't judge them by rumors. I would get to meet them." Allen raised an eyebrow and asked," I guess you are going to try to listen to your own advice."

Brandon spoke," It won't be easy. If you are saying that you really never got along with them, than there is going to be arugements from both sides. I can tell you this, you will probably take a foot in the right direction and than take multiple steps in the wrong before the cycle happens again." Harry looked at him and blinked. No wonder the boy was going to Ravenclaw.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall. " I want each apperentice to stand in front of the House that they will be protecting."

Harry took a deep breath and walked to the Slytherin table. As he go closer the more sneers he got. However, he ignored them all. He analyzed each Slytherin face. This of course got him many sneers, frowns, and faces, including many rude finger gestures. He ignored each one and continued his inspection. Finally, he met gray eyes. Malfoy was looking at Harry with an odd expression. Harry put to much thought in it though. So he stored that look in the back of his mind and turned on his heel to look at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster was standing tall and looked at each apprentice for a second. Then, he spoke. " I wish to welcome the new students to Hogwarts. I hope you find your time here enjoyable. Secondly, as you know we only have a two weeks before this sad year ends. During this time I want you to get to know the people you are protecting. There will be a time to learn about your Housemates, until then use your time wisely. After all you are now, in a way the guardians of this school."

...

So, what do you think. I hope this makes up for the other chapters. I know they do suck, but they were written in a rush, and no good story should be written in a rush. A good story takes time, and I hope you do like what I have done in this chapter. I do like the lenght of it though, and I hope to write more chapters like this. Please review, and tell me what you think. Maybe if I get ten reviews on this chapter I will write the new one sooner. I, mean I'll write it either way, but hearing other's peoples view on this story gets someone motivated. Please enjoy.

Blacksoul98


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3. It took a lot of work, however, I hope to top that one with this one. Please enjoy. P.S. I don't own anything about Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

" Actually, Dumbledore, I'm going to have to stop you right there," Bella said, one arm behind her back, and the other pointed at the Headmaster. Dumbledore shot the Alpha of the Blackbloods an irritated look, but let her speak.

" Me and the pack are leaving today, that includes Harry," the merechanary said, giving Harry a quick glance. " Now, I know that school has not ended, so I am asking for permission to take Harry. After all the sooner he starts he's training the better. I want him to actually be prepared for the dangers of next year."

The elder wizard sighed and covered his face with one hand. " Be done with it. I'll call for someone to get Mister Potter's things." Bella smiled and replied, even though her voice was a bit smug.

" I thought that we would see things the same way," she stated, her smile growing wider. " So I already had the pleasures of getting his stuff for him."

Albus quickly removed his hand and stared at Bella in shock. " How did you get past the Fat Lady?"

The smirk that grew on the dark haired lady's face caused everyone to shiver. " The Fat Lady is quite charming. I'm shocked that you haven't sat down and had a conversation with her. She enjoys having someone to talk to, is all."

With that said, she turned to look at Harry and asked," Is there any good-byes you would like to say to anyone?"

Harry nodded and looked behind him at the Slytherin table. The students were staring at him curiously, and cautiously. Not knowing what to do he only nodded and quickly ran to the Gyrffindor table. He ignored all the others and went to Ron and Hermione.

" I have to go," Harry said, quickly. " I'm sorry, but you have to believe me, I justed talked to them, and I knew what they had planned."

Hermione cut him off, and cried," I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried about you surviving this summer. No one knows exactly what they do! They could kill you for all we know!"

" You're not wrong to doubt, Hermione. However, I think that I'll be fine. They are not bad. I truly believe that. I'll owl you when I can, but it might be rare."

Harry suddenly found himself in a strangle hold. Hermione, had leaped on Harry hugging him so tight that he was losing his breath. Hermione let him go, and rubbed the tears that were streaking down her face. " You better write to me, Harry James Potter!" she demanded, and smiled at him.

The Boy Who Lived nodded and glanced at Ron, who had been silent during the whole time. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when Ron shook his head. " I don't need you apologizing to me, mate," the redhead quickly said. Ron stood and looked at Allen, who was eyeing the Gryffindors with a sneer.

" I know you don't have a death wish, but this is a one in a lifetime oppurtunity. You have fun, mate. And like Hermione said, write to us. I don't think that even the Blackbloods could hold off mum, when she gets angry enough."

Harry nodded and smiled softly at his two best friends, family. Then, he hesitated and asked," You heard my vows though. I vowed to kill someone if need be, or become a monster to beat my goal. Are you okay with this."

Ron's face went serious and he stated," I'm not going to leave my best friend by himself again. I know you, me and Hermione both do. We know you wouldn't kill someone on purpose."

Hermione injected and said," That's right, Harry, we know you. We know you wouldn't do anything that would change your morals."

 _There lieing to themselves,_ thought Harry, who felt a wave of sadness. Who knew what he would become by training with the Blackbloods. Hopefully someone who his mother and father could be proud of. Hopefully, someone Sirius and Remus could be proud of, and more importantly himself.

However, he lied to his friends by putting on a smile and saying good-bye to them. The rest of the Weasleys came to say good-bye, and than the rest of his House. When, he finally broke free Brandon, Amelia, and Allen were waiting on him at the end of the table. Harry nodded to them, and walked to Bella. The other apprentices followed closely behind him.

Bella had stood there joking with Caleb, when they stopped right in front of her. Bella stopped and looked at Harry. " Did you say your good-byes?" Harry nodded and looked behind him. The Alpha followed his gaze and said," You will have time to write to them. I will make sure of it."

Harry whirled around and looked at Bella. " That reminds me. I have an ow, named Hedwig. I can't leave her here."

Kory came up and said," I don't think she would allow it." On his arm, which was outstreached, was Hedwig, who was preening a feather. Harry chuckled and let out a low whistle. The snowy owl turned to look at her master and let out a low hoot. She spreaded her snowy wings, and flew. The feather company landed on Harry's shoulder and leaned against her master's head.

Ben came forward and looked at Harry. " We might as well leave, Bella."

The Alpha nodded and said," Well, no time to stand here all day. Everyone needs to train."

The pack nodded and walked out of the Great Hall. Bella and Harry were the last ones out of the room. At the same time they turned to stare at Dumbledore, who had returned to his seat at the staff's table. He was leaning on his elbows, and staring intently at the pair. Almost as if they were one, Bella and Harry's lips curled and they hissed at Dumbledore. Then, they left the Hall; doors closing behind them with barely a sound.

As soon as the doors closed Bella relaxed and looked at Harry, who stood in shock at his own actions. " I can't believe...," he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Bella chuckled and said," I wouldn't worry about it to much. The packs have animal instinct, more so than many. Sometimes we act more like animals, than the humans we actually are. What you just did was felt the animal nature of a challenge. Dumbledore was just looking at us and thinking, but what we saw and felt was a threat."

" So," Harry began," we are just like a bunch of wild animals. We are just missing the fur, claws, teeth, and tails." Bella didn't answer and just jogged forward, to join Jerry and Ben. A nudge caused Harry to look beside him. Kory stood there looking at Harry, with blank eyes.

The two didn't say anything, and just followed the rest of the pack. Brandon, Amelia, and Allen were talking to their mentors. As Harry observed them he was hit with the thought that Kory was his mentor. The young man didn't want to appear as a weak boy to his mentor though. Kory was nice and all, but that didn't mean he frowned upon weakness. So with that in mind Harry puffed out his chest and tried to hold his head up higher. They walked like that for a while until Kory spoke.

" Are you holding your breath for some odd reason?"

Harry sputtered for a second and shook his head. Kory lowered his head to eye Harry in concern. " Are you sure? You are my frist apprentice, you know. I don't want to lose you without at least teaching something."

Harry rolled his eyes, and lowered his chest. Then, he went back to his normal slouch. He glared at Kory and snapped," I was trying to look like an admirable apprentice. After all I don't know what to expect from the Blackbloods. Especially with you. You are going to be the one teaching me, why you chose to do that I'll never know, but I wanted to impress you."

Kory blinked at the outburst and then threw his head back, bursting with laughter. Harry blused and looked at the ground. When, Kory was done he looked at Harry and said," Sorry you just remind me of myself when I first joined the pack." With those words Harry lifted his head and looked at Kory in wonder. The white haired male smiled and looked at Gracie.

" Gracie was the one to train me. She was so big when I first joined, she could basically do everything perfectly, basically a goddess in my eyes. She still is kinda, but that will probably never change. Anyway, I would always try and do these things that would try and get her eye. Just to show her I wasn't weak. Maybe that is why Bella chose me to train you."

Harry stopped for a second, before he quickly caught back up for a second. " So you don't chose your apprentice?" Kory shook his head and explained.

" No, Bella does. She gets to know the person a little bit and than she tries to figure out what person would be good for the other. Then, she gets down what would that person help teach, and what would both gain out of it. Usually, though it is the newest generation of Blackbloods that teaches the apprentices. This dose not really matter. Most of the time every Blackblood helps out and teaches something to the apprentices as well."

Harry nodded and asked," Does that mean I might get my own apprentice someday?" Kory nodded and added," Only when Bella thinks you are ready for one though."

The jade eyed teen nodded and then looked at Amelia. She was now bothering Brandon, who delt with it by ignoring it, never saying anything to her. " It will take me forever to catch up with the others, won't it?"

Kory looked at the other apprentices. " It depends on you. In all truth, they are not that ahead of you, however, ahead is ahead. You are going to have to work hard, and I mean hard."

" I didn't expect this path to be an easy one."

" You probably didn't expect it to be hard either."

" I never expect a path to be easy. Look through my memories and you will see why. I can also tell from what little I saw from your memories that it won't be all unicorns and fairies too."

" ..." Kory had no repley to that. Finally, the pack was out of the castle and into the courtyard. Bella stopped and lifted her head, smelling the wind. It was the perfect day outside. The wind was blowing gently, and barely any clouds covered the sky. Yuu streached and walked up to Harry.

" I hope you don't get upset," Yuu said, his dark green eyes glowing softly. " I took the liberty of taking your things to the place we are going." Harry looked at Yuu and replied.

" I don't mind. That just means we are apparating there right?" he asked. Yuu chuckled and shook his head.

" No, young one. I just used a little magic to send it there. Bella wants us to travel on foot there." Harry blinked as he digusted the idea of them walking to where they were suppose to go.

The young apprentice looked at Kory, his question written on his face. His mentor rolled his eyes and said," It is about two weeks of walking, but think of it as early training."

" Early training?"

Kory nodded and began to explain. " There are going to be a lot of missions that will take you out into the wilderness. You might have to hunt a rare beast, or look for a rare potion ingredients. Sometimes you may even have to hunt someone down. So, I thought it would be a good idea for you to learn a little bit about surviving in the wild."

Harry nodded slowly, it made sense, but he in a childish way hoped that he would learn how to fight or some sort. The pack walked until they reached the edge of the forbidden forest. Bella stopped and turned to look at Harry. The jaded eye male stopped and met his leader's eyes. The rest of the pack continued to walk, even Kory. Bella sighed and looked at the castle.

" It looks quite beautiful from here," she stated. Harry looked at the castle and nodded. Bella sighed and looked at Harry.

" I'm sure that Kory told you we would be traveling on foot, and why." A nod comfirmed her. Bella looked back at the castle and continued. " I want you to realise that I expect you to act like a wizard out here. I'm training you to be a Blackblood, but I can't change what you are. Think of this as a test run. I chose you for the pack, because I saw potential. That potential can only be used when you want to use it though. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and stated," I don't know much about the pack. I seen that everyone else in the Great Hall did. No one even tried to inform me about you at all."

" Well, ignorant is bliss they say," Bella said. Harry then noticed that Bella was holding a bag. The alpha followed his gaze and grinned. " Oh, I almost forgot. This is clothes that I thought would be good surviving out here, those robes will probably be ruined by the end of the trip."

Harry looked at his own clothing and said," That would probably be for the best." Bella handed him the bag, and said," I don't know your direct size, but if I tried when I went to Hogsmade. Tried my best."

" You didn't have to," Harry objected, looking suprised. Bella looked behind her and yelped in shock.

" Oh look over there. Something has caught my eye, away I go," with this she bounded into the forrest laughing. Harry couldn't fight the smile that crawled on his face, watching his leader goof off. Harry opened the bag and blinked. The clothing was black, with silver trim. Even though Harry wasn't a fan of clothes much, he had an instant like to the style. He took out the shirt first.

It was a button up shirt, the fabric was black, and the buttons startling silver. Harry took off his robes and his other clothing. He quickly put on the shirt, and buttoned it up. It fit him perfectly. Next, where the trousers. They seemed to be made out of some sort of skin, but they were comfortable enough. They fit Harry well. Next, was a long jacket. On the black of it was the design of two wings. They were lined with silver making them sparkle. Harry put the jacket on, and streached. The clothes fit him perfectly.

" They look a lot better on you then I thought they would." Harry looked up and smiled.

" I love them. They fit me perfectly." Bella smiled and walked out of the shadows.

" They should survive the journey. The shirt is made out of the silks of Acromantula. Their silk is some of the most powerful material in the world, if used correctly."

" I thought they were known for the venom, and being giant," Harry said, dryly. Bella shook her head.

" I've experimented over the years. That shirt will hold off a attack from a sword or a gun if needed. The trousers are made of dragon skin. Shedded dragon skin. They will hold off most spells, and curses. As for the jacket it is made of basilisk skin. It won't protect you from spells or attacks, but from nature's elements themselves."

" This must have cost a fortune," Harry gasped. Bella shook her head and said," It didn't cost me a sickle. Someone owed me a favor you see."

Harry smiled and looked at his clothes. Then, he quickly took his robes and other clothing and put them in the bag. Bella reached out and snatched the bag from him. " I'll send this thing with the rest of your stuff. Don't worry they will be fine." With this Harry nodded and looked back at his new clothes.

" Anyway someone was happy to see you," Bella suddenly stated walking back in the shadows, the bag gone. A sharp whinny echoed through the sky and a blur of black ran past Harry. The young wizard whirled around and laughed. The black stallion unicorn reared up and kicked at the air with his hooves. When, he lowered back on the ground he began to run around kicking his back legs in the air, and leaping about.

Finally, calming down the stallion came to Harry and snorted. His gold eyes were glittering in the sunlight giving the unicorn such an magnificent gaze. Harry reached out and patted the horse on the nose. " I thought of a name today. Right before lunch I went to the library, and looked at ancient words in latin. I wanted something that would show his black fur, but the glittering gold of fire in his eyes."

" What did you find?"

" A name. I found a name for him. Umbra Ignis. Shadow Flame. I think though I'll just call him Umbra for short." The unicorn bobbed his head up and down, snorting all the while. Bella smiled and looked at Umbra, the stallion.

" I think that he likes it as well," Bella said. She walked forward until she was next to Harry and said," We need to get going now. The pack is starting to get restless."

Harry turned and nodded. Bella began to walk into the forrest, Harry following close behind her; Umbra, his shadow.

" Took you long enough," said a joking voice. Gracie leaped down from a tree a grin growing on her face. She eyed Harry up and down. " Not a bad look for you. If only we could get rid of the glasses. Then, you would look more fetching."

Harry laughed and said," Thank you for the compliments, but I don't know how to get rid of the glasses."

A thoughtful expression crossed Gracie's face and she stared hard at Harry. Then, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When, she opened them her eyes were glowing a deep amber. " Can you take your glasses off, Harry?"

The Boy Who Lived blinked and quickly followed the request. When, the glasses were off his face, Gracie put a hand on over Harry's eyes. Darkness covered Harry's vision, but he didn't see anything. They stood like that for a second, and Harry was about to open his mouth to speak; when a feeling came over his eyes. It felt like pins and needles, but in his eyes. It shockingly didn't hurt, but it was very uncomfortable.

" Don't move," Gracie muttered. " I don't want to mess up."

So, they stayed like that for a while. Finally, the feeling faded away from Harry's eyes and he sighed in relief. In all honesty, he didn't know how much longer he would have stayed like that. Gracie moved her hand from his face. Harry blinked for a second and gasped. He could see everything. Nothing was blurry. He could see the leaves rustling in the wind, and see the sunlight glittering through the trees. He glanced at Gracie and smiled.

Gracie was quite beautiful. She had dark brown hair, and light amber eyes. Her skin was a carmel color, which matched her everyway. She wasn't very tall, but Harry had a feeling that size wasn't everything with this young Blackblood.

" Thank you, so much," Harry began. The Blackblood held up a hand and smirked.

" Don't thank me. I was just doing a packmate a favor. Don't think so much about it okay," she said, her hand lowering. " Besides you are very handsome without those things covering those gems you call eyes."

At the compliment Harry ducked his head and blushed. The young female giggled and looked behind her. Umbra snorted and nudged Harry's back. This caused Harry to stumble forward, before he caught his footing. He turned to glare at the unicorn, who didn't seem to care.

" He's getting restless," Bella said, looking at the trees.

" We all are," Ben snapped, coming out of nowhere to glare at Bella. The alpha nodded and shouted out an order.

" Alright, we need to head toward the mountains! There is a hide out there! All of you have been there- except for the apprentices- we will be staying there for about three weeks. So the sooner we get there the better!"

The pack nodded and Jerry leaped forward and ran into the woods. The Blackbloods quickly followed their second-in-command. All except Amelia, Allen, and Brandon. The alpha was also with them. Harry moved to follow the rest when he stopped. He reached into his pocket and felt his wand. He pulled it out and looked at his. Bella made a move to follow her pack, when Harry shouted for her to wait.

Turning to look at Harry, Bella waited for him to say something. The young apprentice quickly ran to the other and gave her the wand. " I don't want to lose it in the mountains. Plus, I won't be using it, can you do to it what you did to my robes?"

Bella turned the wand in her hands, feeling the wood underneath her fingers. She looked up at Harry and nodded. The wand shimmered and suddenly disappeared. Harry blinked and whispered," Whoa..."

Noticing his expression the dark haired woman laughed and ran off into the woods. Harry turned to look at the other apprentices and hesitated. Amelia laughed and quickly ran off into the woods, Allen following her closely. Brandon walked to Harry and nodded to the woods. Harry nodded began to run into the woods. Harry seemed to trip over everything, logs, roots, and bushes. Brandon stayed beside him the whole time, staying quiet the whole time. He seemed to float around objects, and fly over logs.

 _You're running all wrong,_ whispered a low voice. Harry grunted and thought, _**And how exactly should I run?**_

 _Like you were meant to. You don't see Brandon tripping over stuff, or breathless like yourself. In fact, he seems to be fine._

 _ **Yes, well he has probably done this more than I have. You don't have to rub it in that he is better than me.**_

 _I'm not. I'm pointing out the facts. They say that a Blackblood can run faster than light, and lift trees straight out of the ground. I think the only time a Blackblood can outrun light is when they run on all fours._

 _ **You basically mean running on your hands and knees,**_ Harry thought. The whole time they had been talking Harry had been trying to find a name for the voice that had been talking to him. It sounded like Kory, but he couldn't be so sure.

 _It has been known to happen. You have to realise that Blackbloods are not wizards, or humans. They are a different species all of their have to realise that you are now one of us, you may also be a wizard too. Like Bella said, we are not here to change you._

Harry, suddenly came to a stop, he was breathing hard, his legs felt like jelly. Brandon stopped beside him.

 _ **Okay,**_ Harry thought. _**Teach me how to run like a Blackblood.**_

 _Took you long enough._ Harry's eyes narrowed, and he glared out into the forrest. Then, he shook himself.

 _Okay, the first thing you need to do is think of an animal. Think hard now. Then, think about how that animal runs._ Harry closed his eyes thinking of an animal, yet all he could think of is how people could run on their hands and knees.

 _It is not as akward as you are making it sound. Most humans think of themselves as desendants of apes, and they run on their knuckles and feet. Or thank like a werewolf. They look like humans in a sense when they transform. They also run on all fours, and it works for them. It will help, trust me._

 _ **Okay, so think of an animal that runs. An animal that runs.**_ Harry thought hard, at first he tried to think of Sirius in his animagus form, but the picture quickly turned to something else. It turned into a panther. The giant black cat was running after prey, and the prey was not getting away.

" Harry," Brandon muttered, looking into the woods. " The pack is getting farther away."

Yet, Harry ignored him still thinking of the panther. The black cat was catching up to his prey, muscles bunching up together, and releasing. A rythem all of its own. Nothing could stop it. It leaped over bushes and logs, and switched direction in an instant. It would get its prey; it would not be defeated.

Harry opened his eyes and his lips curled up. Brandon shot his packmat a look and grinned at what he saw. Harry's eyes were glowing and his teeth were bared at an invisable enemy. Suddenly, Harry lunged forward, but on his hands. It took sharp eyes to notice the difference in Harry's body. His body seemed more flexible. Claws seemed to grow out from his hands, and his mouth created sharp teeth. His eyes took on a animalistic look on them.

" Come on, Brandon," snarled Harry, his eyes glued to whatever was in front of him. " We must not let our prey escape."

Then, he took off running on all fours. Brandon couldn't exactly see himself running, all he saw was a black blur. The older apprentice chuckled and threw his head back, laughing. Then, in one spasm a change over took Brandon's body, and he leaped forward to follow his new friend.

...

Okay, so I guess that is strange. I'll put it like this I was thinking that maybe Blackbloods are able to change their bodies to be able to run on all fours, or to jump higher. Basically, just think of them as superhumans, with more abilities than that. I thought that maybe I would give them the ability to change into different animals, or something like that. I'll put some thought to it. I also have more ideas for them. Also, Harry will use his wizard powers as well. Don't worry, Draco will come soon, just give me two more chapters before we get there. Please enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry laid on the ground panting. His legs felt like jelly, and his lungs burned with each breath he took. Maybe he overdone it with the running thing. He didn't know exactly what happened to him, but he had enjoyed the feeling. He felt like he was made of liquid steel. He ran as if nothing could stop him, and when he passed all the other Blackbloods he didn't stop. In fact, he ran faster, and was regreting that decision greatly now.

" You know, I think that even Bella's face was shocked when, you ran by."

Harry groaned and lifted his head a little. Jerry and Ami stood there looking at at Harry in shock and amusement. Green eyes narrowed to glare weakly at the two, but Harry couldn't keep his head up that long, and it fell back at the ground with a thump. A chuckle echoed through the air - Harry suspected Ami, for it was very feminine. Jerry's face was suddenly over his. He looked too happy for his own good, and this for some odd reason caused Harry to feel very agitated.

" Your going to live right?" asked Jerry. " I mean your training hasn't even started and you have already collapsed."

Harry could only bare his teeth and looked away. Jerry let out a snort and said," Looks like we have a silent type in the pack now."

Gathering all his strenght Harry pushed himself to sit up. Ami was sitting criss-crossed not even a foot from him. She was messing with a small knife, which glemed as sunlight touched it, and put her input on Jerry's words. " I think you only manage to wound his ego. I mean who would want to talk with someone who did that?"

Jerry smirked and said," You, my dear lady, have no room to talk."

Ami looked up and smirked. She then looked at Harry and her expression softened. " Just wait. Soon, you'll be able to run even faster than that when training is done and over with."

Harry looked around the woods and said," Where is the rest of the pack?"

" They will arrive soon," Jerry stated, walking away from them. Ami nodded and said," Me and Jerry are the fastest in the pack. We usually race ahead of them, just to make a point." She stopped talking and tilted her head and said," Well, we use to be the fastest. You have beat us by a long shot."

Blinking, Harry tried to study his surroundings. He knew that he wasn't on the mountain, but he had to be close right? He had ran for so long, so he had to be close. Ami noticed his expression and stated," We are at the foot of the mountain."

Harry stopped and shot Ami a look of shock. He couldn't have ran for that long, of course he didn't exactly keep track of time. As soon, as he began to run he didn't care about anything else. Jerry came back to them, and said," Are your legs still feeling like water?"

Harry looked at his limbs and gave them a shake. They still felt weak, but they would have to do for now. So fighting his body, Harry stood up and looked at the sky. Now, he could see the mountain. It was a lot closer, and a whole lot bigger. He took a deep breath, and said," We are not climbing that, are we?"

" Well, most of the pack isn't."

Harry whirled around and saw Bella walking toward him. The rest of the pack was right behind her. Amelia leaped away from the rest and began to talk excitedly. Her blue eyes were glowing with emotions, and Harry couldn't stop the warm feeling of brotherly love bubble inside him at the sight.

" Oh my gosh! You ran so fast, you were nothing, but a blur. I tried to catch up with you, but you ran even faster then I originally thought. My muscles almost broke going at that pace."

" First off," Brandon began, his eyes glowing with curiosity," muscles just don't break. Secondly, I don't think any of the pack could catch Harry. I mean, Bella might have been able to, but I doubt it."

Amelia gasped and stage-whispered," Now, you shouldn't talk like that. Imagine what the Alpha would say."

Brandon rolled his eyes and replied, in a stage-whispered," You know, I think Bella would agree with me."

" Normally, I would," Bella said, her voice sounding very hurt, even though her different colored eyes glowed in mirth. " However, I think that one should only say things that make a lady feel better, don't you think Brandon?"

" Your absolutly right, Alpha," Brandon agreed, his eyes glowing with mischief. Bella rolled her eyes and pushed Brandon. She must have pushed him pretty hard, because the young male tumbled over onto the ground.

Harry laughed at the shocked face on Brandon, and said," I think that the only thing Bella will agree with is compliments, don't you agree, Brandon?"

A light glare caused him to laugh harder. Allen, came up and look at Bella with confusion in his eyes. " You said something about not the whole pack, climbing the mountain."

The alpha nodded and said," I'm glad that someone was paying attention." She clapped her hands, and then looked at Brandon who was still laying on the ground. " This isn't time to nap," snapped Bella, glaring at the apprentice, but everyone could see the humor in her eyes.

Brandon growled and got to his feet. When, he stood Bella began to explain. " This is part of your training. Now, I understand that most of you have been with us for about a month, however I'm taking a step behind with your training."

Allen tilted his head and said," What do you mean?"

" I'm going to push your bodies to the limit," Bella said. She pointed at Harry and looked very serious. " I'm not so much worried about the others, but you just joined today. Usually, I give apprentices time to get use to the pack, and to adjust. However, I'm going to have to put a little push to all of you. A war's coming. I don't want you to be unprepared by that. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, and thought about Voldemort. Yes, he could agree a war was coming, and he refused to walk into it blind. Bella seemed to sense his determination and grinned. Her eyes stared at each apprentice for a second, and stated," Now, I expect you to make it to the top of the mountain in three days. I expect you to help each other out, and learn about teamwork."

Amelia smirked and said," Climbing a mountain? That is too easy, all we have to worry about is Harry." She then looked at the newest member of the apprentices and said," Of course, with the way you took the run here I'm not that worried."

Bella snapped her fingers, quickly getting everyone's attention. Her face was void of any emotion. " I hope you realise we are in a place where magical creatures roam. This test is to make or break you. Do not, at any time think you have the upperhand. Nature has just the trick to make you fuck up. I want you to expand your senses. Sharpen your eyesight, and your nose. Quicken your reactions, and prepare for anything. I want apprentices alive at the end of this, not dead. _Do you understand?"_

The apprentices all nodded their eyes wide and shock showed on their faces. Bella nodded and said," I'm going to give you some food, and a couple of knives. That should help you travel to the mountains. There is water if you figure out where to look. You'll be starting soon."

With that she nodded and walked away. The apprentices all stood there shocked and looked at each other. Allen glupped and said," Why do I not have a good feeling about this training today?"

" I think," Brandon whispered," we all agree with you." Harry and Amelia nodded, their eyes still wide. Brandon sighed and stated," We have to make a plan to get to the top of the mountain."

" Then, it better be a good one," Ami speculated, her blue eyes glowing. Harry suddenly thought about how he had run. His body had changed so that he could run, but maybe they could change their body to where they could climb the mountain. Harry stood up straighter and looked around for Kory. The white haired male was saying something to Jake, who was smirking dangerously.

" Kory!" shouted Harry, his arms waving in the air. At the sound of his name, Harry's mentor quickly left Jake, who looked on with a knowing look in his eyes. When, Kory was right in front of Harry, he bended down and asked," What is wrong?"

" Nothing, I just have a few questions," Harry said, sheepishly. Kory blinked and slowly smiled. He nodded and replied," Ask away."

" I know I did something to my body when we were running here," Harry said, sounding doubtful of himself. " I just want to know if I can change my body into something that will help me climb."

Kory's eyes glemed and he nodded. " Yes, any Blackblood can do it, but it takes time and practice. I'm quite pleased with how you handle the transformation before. It usually takes a Blackblood hours before they get it right. You did it in ten minutes."

Harry blushed and lowered his head. " I really didn't do anything, all I had to do was think."

" That is basically what you have to do, when climbing if that is what you want," Kory stated, his gaze proud. Harry hesitated and said," Can any wizard do this?"

Kory nodded and said," Just like any wizard can turn into an Animagus."

" Then, why don't many do it?"

Kory crossed his arms and began to explain. " It all begans with magic."

" Obviously," Harry smarted off, his eyes looking at Kory with mirth. The answer he recived was a low growl, and narrow of the eyes. Harry only chuckled. Kory sighed and continued talking, but was interrupted by Ben.

" I think I can explain this better than you, Kory. If I remember correctly Gracie had to bring you to me to get you to understand," the third-in-command stated, a smirk coming onto his face. Kory gave a sheepish grin and only nodded. Ben sighed and glanced at Harry, then he shouted," Bella!"

The alpha was busy gathering talking to Jerry looked up and gave Ben a look. " I'm going to explain somthing to the apprentices," Ben yelled. " They might as well just do the challenge tommorrow!"

Bella grimced and looked at the apprentices. Then, she sighed and shouted back," Fine, but it better be worth it!" Ben nodded and looked at Amelia, Brandon, and Allen.

" Well," he snarled," didn't you hear me? I have something to explain to you. Come here!"

The apprentices scrambled to Harry, and almost trampled him over before they stopped. Ben rolled his eyes and sat on the ground. The younger bloods quickly sat down with him, their eyes glued to their third-in-command. Ben looked at each apprentice and said," Now, this is the story of all bloods. You may ask questions at the very end, is that clear?" Nods from four heads was his answer. Ben cleared his throat and began.

" The first thing I want you to know is that every natural thing in this world, has magic. Even muggles, but it is very little. You see magic is the oldest thing in this world. But magic is different for every creature or thing. For water it gives it it's qualities and the ablities to house all life within it. The trees that give wizards, and witches wands are full of magic, that can be used to help the flow of magic in the wizard body.

Now, before you ask why do muggles have magic, but know nothing of it is simple. They have forgotten what they have in them. The only thing that most muggles think is magic is how a television works or how they can travel without walking, which is quite stupid. To explain how magic works is to go back into history, somthing not even your history teacher can teach you this, Harry. It begins with the first magical group that is recorded. They were nomads, and consisted of twenty people. Not many is known much of the group, but Bella told me they were the start of many pureblood families.

Now, there were two leaders of the group. Athik and Rodit. Athik was a fair leader, and always tried to see the good in people. Rodit was someone who in many ways was disliked by his group. Which was quite stupid. Rodit was a natural leader, and ready to protect his little group that didn't even like him. Bella said, it was because he wasn't like Athik. Athik was like I said before a person who tried to find the good in everything. He would judge criminals, even murders, and give them second chances. He would make sure that everyone was treated fairly, and would try to befriend anyone they came across. Athik didn't believe in fighting, and would give someone who crossed their path in violence what they wanted without a fight. Their group saw this as someone who wanted the world in perfect harmony, and saw all the good in the world.

Rodit was quite different. You see, he made the perfect soldier, and the perfect survivor. He would look at each new landscape they came across and tried to learn how to make the best of it. He trained with the magic back then. You see the nomads they didn't have wands back then, and used wandless magic, or wild magic. Rodit also didn't see the world as perfect. He saw the world like a soldier would. Some parts of it was good, but some parts of it was dark. He accepted this and saw that none of the group would listen to him, for they didn't trust his word much. Rodit, even if he was a leader, was an outsider, and thrived because of it.

Now, Athik was a great inventor, wanted to find a way to make magic more tame. So, he tried to make something that magic could be channeled and controlled. The reason for this was actually good. You see magic was very wild back then, and wasn't controlled like it was now. Children, who didn't mature fast enough usually killed themselves by accidental magic, and Athik wanted a way to stop this. While, Rodit didn't like the idea of magic being something to tame, he agreed. So, like many nomads they stopped and came to a place to settle.

Now, the place they stopped to live at was full of magic. Athik used this to experiment. He used tree limbs and found that the magic in the wood was able to absord the magic and control it, but he needed something that would let the magic thrive in the wood to make magic with. So, he asked Rodit to sent him magical things that could be inside the wood. Rodit agreed with the task, and set off. Now, he went alone, and this caused him to do some experiments by himself.

Rodit had in mind to control the magic himself, but only if it wanted to. So, on his journey he accepted nature as it was. This was caused by him challenging the magic of nature into himself and releasing it back into the wild. Soon, the wild magic transformed him into something that could use the magic with enough will to do about anything. Now, as I said before Rodit was a natural soldier, and used this to his advantage. You see when hunting a phoenix feather, he had only to think of wings, and the magic would mold itself into wings. When, a unicorn ran away from him, he only had to change himself to run faster. This, however, had an effect on him that he didn't realise. Not all the magic was realeased. You see some of the magic stayed inside him. So everytime he gathered magic, and released some would stay. The magic stayed dormant, untouched, but growing stronger.

When, he returned from his journey he showed Athik what he found. You see one would think that Athik would have enjoyed such an eye opener. However, one couldn't be more wrong. You see, this scared him. In many ways Athik was a quite trusting of his friend, but everyone in the settlement was on their toes around him. To bond with something that had caused to many deaths, and couldn't be controlled scared him. So, he asked his friend to keep this to himself. Rodit was shocked, but had much respect for his friend, so he listened.

Now, with the materials that Rodit had given him Athik was able to make the first wands ever. True they were not as nice as they were now, but they did the trick. The death rate in children decreased, and this was amazing. Rodit even lightened up. For he had found that even if they controlled the magic with the wands, it didn't really affect the magic. Time flew from there. Soon, Athik and Rodit's little settlement grew bigger, and Rodit was slowly getting replaced as the second leader of the group. I would like to say that Rodit was upset, and wanted to get his place back.

This didn't happen,however. He grew use to the freedom of not being a leader had. He would travel more than not, and learn more how to use the magic that he had bonded with. He started to meditate. He did this multiple times, during the day and found that the magic would change each time, he did it. The thing about meditating was that each time, Rodit went inside his soul, the farther he got. You see each time he did that he left his soul open and vulnerable. With everything like it was back then, leaving your soul open was a bad idea. Of course, he didn't know.

It happened one day. The settlement was attacked by a monster. The settlement was losing the battle badly. Rodit had acted like a normal wizard, knowing that the only way for that thing to leave was when something met it in power at least a little. So, he used his powers. He let his body transform into a weapon. Claws came from his fingertips, and his teeth transformed into fangs. At first the thing he did was attack the monster, like a monster. He used his teeth and claws, but that didn't work.

Finally, the magic that had stored him in took affect. You know how a dam works, right? Well, that was what happened; only the magic overcame the dam. It overcame Rodit, and what happened next effected the whole history of magic. You see the magic surrounded the monster, and turned the beast into raw magic. Rodit's magic gathered it up and drew it into his body. Now, the beast was made of dark magic, and the effect it had on Rodit's soul, and mind was not very good. You see he went into a comma, after all the magic went dormant into his soul once more. You know, Rodit wouldn't have had a demon inside his soul, if it had not been open for the attack.

Athik was worried for his friend, but when Rodit attacked the monster to protect the settlement everyone saw what his dear friend was capable of. So, in a panic Athik took Rodit's body and feld. He knew that their were capable of finding a good leader, and would survive. Of course he didn't realise who the leader was. Anyway, Athik found, after a couple of weeks, a cave to which was suitable to stay for a couple of days. During all this Rodit was living in his own personal hell.

The demon had changed him, mentally like I said. Now, I truely believe that everyone has a little darkness, but one usually dosen't do anything with it. The monster that was sucked into Rodit's soul used that little bit of corruption, and tortured Rodit. He showed visions of death, and showed the tortures of everyone he knew. He also tempted him. He showed Rodit of what he could become. Rodit fought. He fought the monster, and after three weeks of being in his soul, they stopped fighting.

The monster had learned to respect Rodit, and Rodit did the same. Rodit even gave the monster a name. He called the beast Solis. Solis was a beast of lion's mane, and had the face of it. It's body was one of a buffalo, and had a horse's hooves. The tail was like a whip, and could break bone. There was a single horn on Solis' head, and it could pierce through rock. The reason for the name, was that Solis had the power to use light as a weapon. Anyway, when Solis accepted what had happened to him, Rodit woke up.

Athik had been overjoyed with his friend being fine, but he still worried him. So, of course Rodit got leactured. When, the arugement stopped Athik and Rodit began to plan. They had to find a new place to live, and Athik wanted to find a place to study Rodit's new abilites. During all this, the new leader of the settlement was planning on attacking the two friends. His name was Karth. Karth was a good leader, but he was too catious. He was also the type of person to get rid of anything that could pose as a threat. He did this to many people, without asking questions.

Karth had never gotten along with Rodit, and felt like he was just waiting for a chance to do something that would destroy something. Karth had drilled it inside his mind that Rodit was a monster. So, he gathered the best hunters and went after the two friends. I would like to say that they had the time to prepare, but no. Athik had left a big trail to follow. Athik was a person who thought with his mind, but wasn't prepared for the wilderness. Karth had found the friends easily.

They attacked early in the morning. Athik tried his best to defend Rodit, but was quickly shot down. Rodit desperate to save his friend, asked Solis to give him his magic. At that moment, instead of being two different beings they became one. Rodit killed everyone of the people that Karth had brought, gave the new leader time to curse Rodit. He gave Rodit and Athik the curse of giving some of their children the curse that Rodit had. To be different just like he was. A also added in the curse to give the children weak souls that would let a monster sneak in. Karth got away of course, and Athik was okay. The curse ended up being true.

Many years after all this happened the first child Rodit had, was born with a weak soul. Of course this was not the only thing that was weak about he child. You see the child was weak as soon as it was out of the room. The child also had a twin, who was strong, but a weak soul. Rodit was wrecked with grief. The youngest child, was a boy, and soon when they all slept was attacked by a monster of raw magic. The beast was strong, but settled into the boy. Solis said that the beast would stay dormant, until he knew he couldn't kill his host.

The girl, who was the weakest child, was attacked by something that shouldn't ever be seen on this earth. When, the family woke Rodit thought that his baby girl was dead. But when he went to hug her once more, her eyes flashed open. They were two different colours, and had help nothing but power in them. They grew up the boy and girl. You see Rodit didn't have to worry about his descendants. They children that he had couldn't have children. Soon, after many years the children went off on their own. The girl died, and when she did a burst of magic erupted everywhere. Many people say that the girl got reincarnated. Rodit and Athik's wives died. You see something happened during their years that caused them to be immortal. Their is many stories of Athik and Rodit. Too many to tell tonight, but during those stories we learned about our powers, and we also learned how magic disappeared from some people."

Ben went quiet. Brandon cleared his throat and asked," Who were the children, and what happened to them? Also, did the girl really get reincarnated?"

Ben laughed and said," Well, you see I don't know what happened with the boy, his sister refuses to tell me. However, if you think yourself lucky you can ask her." Ben's eyes glanced behind him, and looked at Bella.

The apprentices stiffened and stared wide eyed at Bella. Harry was the first one to gather himself. " So, she gets the children who have the curse."

Ben shook his head and said," Well, the first thing is that many Bloods, that is what we call ourselves, are everywhere. You see Athik had many children, and grandchildren. It would be very rare to see some of his children. While, Bloods don't age very fast, they do die. Secondly, there are many groups of Bloods. You see many of us to don't think of ourselves related at all. Bella found out that being around people also affects them, why we don't know. So, Bella knows that it would be really rare to find Athik's grandchildren. No, Bella only gets the one she see potential in."

With this Ben huffed and walked off. Harry shook his head, and looked at the mountain. Bella chose him because she saw something in him. The newest apprentice snorted and stood up. Harry looked around and saw Umbra. The black unicorn, was laying on the ground sleeping. The black haired boy nodded and began to walk toward the Alpha. Bella stopped walking and looked at her newest packmate. She didn't say anything, only looked at him with bright, knowing eyes.

Harry glanced at the mountain, and growled lowly in his throat. " I will start the trip now," he said, his eyes looking far away. Bella smirked and looked at the mountain.

" That mountain isn't going anywhere," the Alpha muttered.

Harry snorted and snapped," I'm not tired. I rested and am ready to begin my training. That is all."

Bella gave the boy a strange look, and nodded. She nodded and shouted at the Yuu. " I need some food for Harry!"

Yuu blinked and then grinned. " So the first apprentice is going up there, huh?"

" He's not the only one going up there," snapped a girlish voice. Harry whirled around and grinned at what he saw. The rest of the apprentices were standing there and looking at Harry with strange expressions. Allen nodded his head, and smirked. Harry was quick to return the gesture. He turned to look at Bella and stated," I think that is something for all of us."

Bella straightened up and crossed her arms. Yuu came forward. He had four small bags in hand, each Harry knew held the food and the small knife. The Blackblood handed them each a bag and nodded. Harry grabbed the bag, and slung it over his shoulder. Bella then spoke.

" I want you to know something. This isn't pointless training. This is something that will help form your mind and body for something. I'm not lieing there is something on the top of the mountain, and you will have three days to reach it. If it is over the time, then we will come and get you. Think of it as a failed lesson."

The apprentices nodded and Harry glanced at Umbra. Bella followed his gaze and muttered," Umbra will stay with us. It should be fine, that stallion isn't stupid."

Harry nodded and began to walk toward the mountain. The apprentices all said good-bye to their other packmates, and quickly followed Harry. Brandon went to Harry's side and asked," What do you think of the challenge?"

" I think," Harry said," it is something that will help us get use to being out in the wilderness. It will show us the danger of it, and how to survive. This isn't going to be easy is it."

Allen chuckled and began to jog ahead of them, but not without saying," With Bella nothing ever is." Brandon nodded and said," He is sadly right."

Harry nodded and looked at the mountain. It couldn't be that hard to climb, right?

...

Bella stood ontop of the tree looking at the spot where the apprentices were. She heard the tree groan slightly and asked," Is there something wrong?"

" Of course not," Jerry said, standing on a branch a little ways down from his leader. Bella raised her eyebrows. Her second-in-command took the silence in and let out a cough. The leader of the blackbloods sighed and snapped at her companion.

" Well? Get on with it, Jerry!"

" Of course," stated Jerry, his branch creeking. The Blackblood leaped up to where Bella was on a slightly lower branch. Bella lowered her gaze and stared into his eyes. Jerry's brown eyes were filled with conflict and worry.

" Oh, goodness," muttered a low dark voice. Ben jumped up to where the other commands were and sat on the branch that held Jerry.

" That old wizard sent some people out here. I think they are friends of the boy," Ben grumbled, his eyes zooming in on the walking apprentices. His purple eyes brightened slightly, as Harry helped Amelia over a large rock. They were making good time, and they weren't using any powers to help their climbing.

Jerry shot Ben a glare and added in," I think that most are a part of the Order of Pheonix." He let out a snarl, and stated," A ridiculous name."

Bella quickly stated," But they are there for a good cause." She glance once more at the apprentices and said," I want you out there, Jerry watching them from the sky. Take Jake and Yuu with you. Ben gather Kory and Gracie. We will go meet the Order. Also tell Caleb and Ami to gather what we came to get, and quickly. If this goes out the way I think it does we are not going to be staying here those three weeks."

The commands nodded and leaped off the tree. Bella didn't watch them, knowing that they would land on their feet. Her mind was elsewhere. She had to be careful in this situation. If she wasn't she could make the pack lose their newest packmate, and Bella had already grown fond of the dark haired boy. She sighed and leaped into the air, as she began to fall black wings burst from her back. Bella flapped them and she soared to where the Order was.

...

Harry was breathing hard, but he wasn't slowing down. He wanted to reach the top of the mountain, and nothing would stop him. Not even Allen's sarcastic tone. He knew that the redhead was only trying to make some noise. So, he hesitated and asked," Would it be alright if I asked you guys a question?"

Allen stopped whining and stated, smugly," Only if you don't count the one you just asked."

" Well, I was wondering why you joined the pack."

The older apprentices nodded and said," Of course."

Allen talked first. " Well, you see I'm an orphan. My parents were lousy teenagers, who couldn't think straight. I couldn't tell you who they were. All I knew is what the lady who own the orphanage told me. Now, the orphanage was a decent place. The old lady was nice, and she took care of all us fairly. We were a family, that no one else wanted. Until one day, some people show up, carrying weapons. They slaughtered my whole family right in front of me. Then, they ransacked the place, but not before rapeing the old lady, who took care of us. I think that is when I lost it. I did accidental magic and killed them. I rather not go into detail, but after that I set the house on fire, and ran. That was the only thing that I knew to do. Bella found me a couple of weeks later."

Harry stared at the redhead and cleared his throat. Allen wouldn't met his eyes, and Harry didn't blame him. So with that in mind the last Potter spoke. " I would have done the same thing, but how come no magical people found you. Obviously you were a wizard."

Allen chuckled and said," Bella told me that Dumbledore does good at his job at finding muggleborn children and such, but I was overlooked. It dose not bother me, but Bella told me that I was born of wizard parents, which is quite shocking."

" Are there others just like you," Harry muttered. Allen looked shocked and asked," Do you mean orphans, who have magic that haven't been looked at the by the wizard world?"

Harry nodded. Allen sighed and whispered," They are out there, and they are not doing well."

Green eyes closed and Harry shook his head. If Harry was to live past getting rid of Voldemort, then he was going to do something about that. Of course, Harry opened his eyes and began to think quickly. He's vault was filled with gold, maybe he could build an orphanage for orphaned wizard and witches. Of course this would cause Harry to spend a lot of money, but if he played his cards right, then he would be able to save a lot of kids life.

Amelia spoke and said," Well, my life isn't as blood thirsty as that but it isn't happy."

Harry looked over his shoulder, but didnt' speak. Amelia smiled kindly and said," When, I was born I was given to a small cult. I couldn't tell you what this cult was used for, but they did many things to my body. I don't want to go into detail, but they..." The young blonde stopped speaking her eyes clouding up to the dark memories. Harry's own eyes widened and he turned on his heel and went straight to his new packmate.

" You don't have to think about it," Harry whispered. " No one should have to think of such memories." Amelia jerked her head back at the words, but nodded slowly. Harry blinked and thought quickly of something that would cause the usually bouncy blonde to laugh.

Quickly, he blurted out something that Dudley had told one of his idiotic friends, that for some odd reason had stuck with him. " I saw a poster a while back ago. It was someone asking," Have you seen my cat?" Reading this I went back home and called the number that was on the poster and told them I haven't seen the cat. You see, I like to help where I can."

Amelia laughed lightly and stated," That was terrible, Harry." Her eyes were brightening up; Harry quickly seek some other joke he had heard from Dudley. Finally, he found one of his favorite.

" I did a self-defense course once. I wouldn't recommend anyone attacking me in slowmotion."

Amelia blinked and then burst out in laughter. " Those are suck sucky jokes, Harry."

Harry scroffed and muttered," I never wanted to be a comedian anyway."

With this he turned and continued to walk up the mountain. Brandon quickly jogged until he was ahead and leaped onto a nearby boulder. He looked at Harry, and asked," My turn, huh?"

Harry shook his head and said," I wouldn't like for everyone here to get upset. It is fine. You can tell me only when you want to." Brandon blinked and said," I would like to think that this is fine."

The newest apprentice stopped walking and looked at Brandon with a weird face. The oldest apprentice clucked his tounge and stated," You shouldn't do that face. Makes you look like Allen."

The redhead opened his mouth to say something, but Amelia jerked her elbow into Allen's stomach. Looking at his pained expression, she nodded and said," They almost look identical."

Harry made his face go blank and he glared at the young lady, who he had just cheered up. Amelia noticed his glare and met it with a sheepish grin and giggle. Rolling his eyes, Harry looked at Brandon and spoke slowly, to show his annoyance. " I would like to hear your story if you are willing to tell."

Brandon nodded and said," Well, I am from a pureblood family. We are called the Khitvolks. My family is quite big. I have three older brothers, and one younger sister. My brothers and sisters were the pride of the family, however, I wasn't. I was born weak, and looked down upon. I was born with a twisted leg. This means that I was a bad omen for my father. Usually, families would try to fix their child's leg, but my family thought I shamed them. I wasn't expected to live a month, but I was quite the bitch when I was little. I pulled through and grew up. Twisted leg, additude and all. This didn't make the family happy, that I can reassure you.

Now, I did get my Hogwarts letter and from many other schools, but my family lied and told them that I was getting homeschooled. So, I grew up with no education. I had to teach myself. My retarted siblings didn't even think of helping me you know. My brothers are not stupid, not at all, but they lack the wit that most would gain. My little sister when I lived with them, was such an innocent thing. Anyway, it was during this party. My job was to stay in the back, and watch the party go on. Of course, I didn't like that idea, plus the food was placed in the middle of the room. So, I wobbled over and got me a plate. This caused a innocent witch ( she of course was nosy, and wanted to hear gossip of the family) now, I answered all her questions as honestly as I could, without telling her much about myself of course. When, the family caught wind of it you can be assured that I was beaten very badly. Then, kicked out of the manor in the middle of a storm. Bella found me like that, laying on the cold ground getting covered in the snow. She even healed my leg, because I asked her to."

Brandon stopped talking for a second and then scroffed. " I wish they could see me now. I am nothing like I was before, I am better."

With this the apprentice leaped off the rock and began to walk, but Amelia stopped everyone by saying," How about a little competion?" The boys turned to look at the lone female.

Amelia smirked and said," First one on top of the mountain is the winner, and is given the leadership of our small group."

Brandon and Allen both smirked, while Harry thought this through. It would be good practice, after all he was to lead the wizarding world, when Voldemort attacked. If he couldn't lead three kids his age, then he as Hell couldn't control the whole wizarding world. Harry smirked and asked," When, does this little game begin?"

Amelia smiled at Harry, and suddenly she was a golden blur that whipped past her. She had yelled," NOW!"

The boys looked at each other and smirked. Then, they ran after the young female. Harry closed his eyes and thought very hard. Claws erupted from his fingers, and his muscles builded up more. His hearing and smell sharpened, and when he opened his eyes he could see everything. Harry snarled and leaped after his companions.

...

Remus was walking through the Forbidden Forrest walking on glass. Sirius was in dog form, his nose in the ground sniffing for any signs of his godson. The other Order members were looking for Harry as well, but from the looks of it he was not sighted. The werewolf sighed and muttered," Let's hope that Dumbledore was right, and they haven't left the forrest yet."

Sirius growled and suddenly shot up. He let out a snarl and bounded off. Remus was not far behind him, maybe he had caught sight of Harry, or one of the Blackbloods.

" You two should quit making such a racket. You'll wake every beast asleep in this place," whispered a low feminie voice. Remus came to a stop, almost tripping over a root. Sirius was standing in front of him, his fur standing on end. He lips were curled back showing shark like teeth. Remus looked at what he was growling at and gasped. Bella Blackblood was leaning against a tree, looking like the Devil himself. Her different colored eyes were glowing in amusement.

Suddenly, a couple of people dropped from the trees and landed beside their leader. One was a stocky male, whose purple eyes glowed in anticipation, Remus realised that he was waiting for a fight to happen. Their was another one who had stark white hair, and dark blue eyes. The last one was a young female of black hair and amber eyes. She smirked at each and spoke.

" So you are the people making so much noise."

Bella raised a hand, and the girl bowed her head at the silent command. She then, settled her eyes on the dog. " So this is the dark Sirius Black. He does not look as threatening as the paper makes you look."

Sirius stiffened and he whined, taking a step back. The Alpha smirked and then looked at Remus. " Harry's third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he told me you were the best he had."

" You have Harry," breathed Remus. Bella nodded once and said," Yes, he is training at the moment. Something tells me you are looking for him."

Sirius turned human and snarled," I want to take me home."

Bella's eyes flashed to look the Animagus and she began to laugh. The white haired male took a step forward and asked," What about his decision?"

Sirius didn't answer, only blinked. Kory rolled his eyes and said," His choice to join us."

The ex-convict snorted and said," He isn't even a man grown. Plus, he probably didn't even know what he was getting into." Gracie snorted and let out a low growl. Bella chuckled and looked Sirius right in the eyes.

" The old boy isn't stupid," she said, her tone low. " He knew exactly what he was getting into."

Remus let out a growl and asked," So he knows everything, like how you kill people. Innocent people."

" I have never killed an innocent person before," Bella said, softly her eyes glowing slightly. The two wizards tensed at the look in her eyes, and reached for their wands. The alpha watched their movements and she sighed. " No need to be so tense. I wouldn't lay a finger on you. You mean to much to old Harbear."

Sirius let out a chukle and asked," Harbear?"

Remus sighed and whispered," Oh, what would James say?" Sirius stiffened and he growled. Bella's eyes widened and she took a step forward. The rest of her packmates had heard the words and growled darkly at the werewolf.

" You will not hold that over Harry. That would be going too low," Bella whispered. The tone in that whisper made the two wizards freeze. They knew then that even if the Alpha of the pack wouldn't kill them, she would make them suffer somehow.

The Animagus sighed and asked," Can we see Harry?"

" That I will be able to do," Bella said, her body releasing slowly. She glanced at Gracie and said," Go meet up with Ichigo. Tell him I want the apprentices to know that Harry has got visitors."

Gracie nodded and began to climb one of the trees, like a monkey. Bella turned to look at Remus and Sirius. " Ben and Kory will be going with you as you tell your Order buddies that it is time to leave the Forrest." Bella smirked, and her teeth seem to sharpen. " It is getting late, and the Forrest isn't the place one wants to be when the moon rises."

With that the Alpha turned on her heel and disappeared into the wilderness. Ben and Kory began to walk in a direction. " Some of your friends are this way," Ben growled out. Remus casted a quick Tempus charm and saw the time. It was seven. Almost nighttime. Sirius glared at Ben and Kory. He glanced at Remus and shifted into Padfoot once more. Kory watched all this and raised an eyebrow at the dog.

Remus reached out and put a hand on Padfoot's back. The black dog whined and began to walk with the Blackbloods. Ben and Kory gave each other a look and smirked. This was going to be a long night.

...

Gracie flew through the air, black and red wings spread out behind her. She flew rather quick, her amber eyes searching for someone. Suddenly, something flew striaght up right in front of her, causing her to stop. The young female snarled and flapped her wings slowly staying in place. She snarled and yelled," JAKE!"

A low chuckle echoed through the sky and the Blackblood appeared. Jake's light green eyes glowed in amusement. He's brownish, red hair glemmed in the dying sunlight. " Oh, come on Gracie," he shouted," have a little fun."

" I will have fun, when people keep trying to knock me out of the sky," growled Gracie. She glared at her comrade for a second and then sighed in defeat. In all the years that she knew Jake, she knew the crazy young male wouldn't change for anything. She glanced at Jake and asked," Where's Jerry?"

" Flying over the apprentices in a animal form," Jake answered instantly, his humor going off his face. " I take that you met with the wizards."

Gracie nodded and said," Yea, we talked to Harry's godfather and family friend. They want to meet Harry."

" Well, they are actually making great progress on the mountain. Give them till noon tommorrow and they will have made it to the top. "

Gracie's eyes widened and she looked at Jake in shock. The male nodded and said," I thought so too, but Harry is leading them on as fast as they will climb. Anyway let's get you to Jerry, so you can past the message."

...

Harry leaped onto a rock and sniffed the air. It was getting colder, and with each breath he took burned his lungs, but his body wasn't tiring on him. He looked around and saw a bird staring at him. He looked right at it and growled. It was a bird of prey. It had black feathers and a sharp yellow beak. It opened its mouth and let out a screech before spreading his wings and flying off.

The jaded eyed wizard watched the great bird fly off, and couldn't fight the smile. He might have growled at it, but it truly was a majestic creature. Harry then looked down. The rest of the apprentices were climbing as well, but Harry had flown past them quickly taking the lead. He however didn't gloat or anything, but kept a eye out for his packmates. He wouldn't leave them by themselves.

Amelia was the first to reach him on the rock and she looked excited. " I think we are making good time," she squealed. Harry nodded and said," Yeah, if we do get there before the time we are sure to impress Bella."

Brandon dragged himself up onto the rock, his breathing labored and he muttered," Climbing is not my thing."

Harry laughed and said," I think you are doing fine."

Brandon collapsed on the rock and rolled around until he rolled right off the rock. Harry's eyes widened and he made a lung to catch the other. He, however, was too late. He glanced at Amelia, who had her eyes wide, and was about to leap after his packmate, when he appeared right at the edge of the rock. Brandon scrambled to grab a hold of something, but couldn't find anything. Harry sighed in relief and grasped Brandon's hand. Then, he tugged the older apprentice back onto the rock.

" Next time someone shout in warning before I get a mouthful of this guy's crotch," growled a low voice. Allen leaped over Harry and Brandon, landing lightly on his toes. He glared at Brandon, and bared his teeth. The tired Blackblood breathed a laugh and said," Oh, I know you are not that made at me."

Allen rolled his eyes and glanced at the mountain. " We are making good time."

Harry laid out of the rock and said," I propose a resting time."

" I agree," Brandon shouted, curling into a ball and going to sleep. Amelia nodded and went to Brandon curling up next to him and falling asleep. Harry was looking at the sky when something nudged him. He glanced to his left and saw Allen sitting beside him cross-legged. Harry tilted his head, and looked at the redhead in question.

" I was thinking that maybe we should keep watch. We are still close to the Forbidden Forrest. Who knows what will get us," he whispered. Harry nodded and stood up. " I'll take first watch then. I'm the least tired of you."

Allen scroffed and said," I'm not tired, and I promise that I'll get ontop of the mountain firrrrrrrrssst..." Allen trailed off by yawning. Harry chuckled and muttered," Well you see no one aruging with you here."

Allen growled and went to Brandon and Amelia and fell right on top of the little blonde, sighing in contentment. Harry looked at them and wandered if one day he would be that close to them. The last Potter looked at the sky, mesmerized by the color that the dying sun colored the sky.

...

Jerry flew through the air, still in bird form. He noticed that Gracie flew through the air and soared to the younger Blackblood.

 _ **What is it**_ , Jerry asked, his golden eyes glowing. Gracie quickly passed the news. Jerry sighed and flapped his wings going back to where he last saw the apprentices. It didn't take long for him to spot them. Harry was keeping watch, listening to everything that happened. Jerry fought a chuckle. Then, his sharp eyes noticed movement a couple branches away from the sleeping apprentices.

His little bird heart stopped for a second when they realised what it was. Jerry shouted out to Gracie, urgently. _**Gracie call Yuu and Jake here. The apprentices are about to be attacked by some snake like thing. I think it is a Spitefire!**_

Gracie yelled back, _**On it!**_

Jerry let out a screech and folded his wings diving. The Spitefire looked up and hissed. Jerry let out another screech and kept diving. The Spitefire raised up and opened it's mouth. The thing about the Spitefire was how big it was. The thing was and would probably overpower a Basilisk, and the thing spit fire. Hence, the name Spitefire. So when it opened it's mouth fire shot out of it. Jerry last minute flared his wings and let out another screech.

The fire barely touched the bird, but it was too close to Jerry. The second - in -command growled in his mind and began to fly to the apprentices. Once, he got the apprentices he might have a chance against the creature. So, he called out to Harry.

...

 _ **Harry can you hear me?**_ shouted a voice. Harry straightened up and looked around. _Yes._

 _ **It's Jerry. Listen, something is heading your way, but I need you to wake the other apprentices. You need to go down the mountain, and quick. This thing will kill you if you can't leave!**_

Harry took a deep breath and began to shout. " Wake up! We have an emergancy! Wake up!"

The apprentices leaped up and looked around them in confusion. Then, they looked at Harry. Allen spoke first. " What is happening."

Harry relayed Jerry's message and looked around once more. Suddenly, the smell of something burning entered his nostrils. Harry gaped at what popped out. It was a huge snake, bigger than a basilisk. It's skin was a black color, and had strange designs on it. They looked like swirls and were a strange silver and red color. The snake's eyes were a demonic red and seemed to glare into Harry's soul.

Amelia screamed and leaped off the rock. Brandon was not very far from her, growling at the snake. Allen nudged Harry and said," If Jerry is going to be fighting this thing, then we need to get out of here. We will just be in the way. "

Harry took his eyes of the snake and nodded. At the sametime the two apprentices leaped off the rock and began to run down the mountain. Brandon was the first to notice a problem. " We need to slow down. If we are not, then we will cause a rocksilde."

The apprentices looked at each othere and then slowed down. A enraged hiss broke through the sky, which caused the apprentices to look behind them. The snake was rearing up and hissing at a figure in front of it. Jerry was standing there, and glaring at the snake. " Whoa," whispered Brandon.

Jerry had a long sword in his hand and glaring at the snake. Then, as if someone called them to fight the two opponents lunged at each other. The snake opened its mouth and fire shot out of it. Jerry dodged the fire and swung his sword at the snake. The serpant moved out of the way and hissed at the Blackblood. Jerry let out a roar, and swung his sword again. The snake dodged and then spit fire some more. Jerry was forced to leap back and give the great serpent some room.

The snake shook his head and looked at Jerry with intelligent eyes. Then, it raised its half of its body off the mountain, and then dropped it back onto the rocks. The ground shook. The apprentices dropped to the ground and grabbed onto whatever was near them. Jerry winced, but stayed on his feet. The snake did it again, and Brandon breathed," It is trying to cause a rockslide."

Harry grunted out," Then, wouldn't it be causing it's own death."

" No, the Spitefire leaves in the mountains. It is use to rockslides and uses it to their advantage. It will survive this," Brandon spat out, his eyes locked onto Jerry. Then, the rumbling happened.

The apprentices ducked their heads, as rocks went flying everywhere and the ground shook. Harry closed his eyes and fought a growl. When, the rocks quit moving the apprentices stood up and gasped. Jerry laid unconcious on the ground, blood trickled out of his mouth. His legs were stuck under a rock. The Spitefire was nowhere to be seen. Harry stood on his legs and looked at the others. " I need you to go down and look for help," shouted Harry. He ran to Jerry.

The other apprentices looked at each other and Amelia said," If anything happens yell. We will come back."

With that the apprentices spread out and began to look for the older Blackbloods. Harry leaped to Jerry and shook him gently-all the while looking for the beast. Jerry finally opened his eyes barely. " What are you doing here," the second-in-command, hissed. Harry growled and said," Checking to make sure you are still alive."

With this Harry began to push the rock off of Jerry. It didn't budge. Harry quit and looked around to see if the others had come back. The second-in-command growled at the apprentice and said," You need to leave."

" Trying to get rid of me already," snapped Harry, his paticence coming to a end. Jerry raised himself to his elbows and hissed," That thing will be back, and -"

The warning never got done.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or anything

Chapter 6

The Spitefire burst from the rocks. Harry flinched and used his body to cover Jerry's body, wincing in pain as little rocks bounced off his body. When the debris stopped flying everywhere; Harry glanced at the snake. He knew that he maybe had one chance and took a deep breath. Then, he spoke only this time he spoke in the language of snakes.

" _Please don't do anymore,"_ hissed Harry, feeling Jerry tense underneath him. The snake quit moving and stared at the other. It opened its mouth and a long hiss came out of its mouth. Only this time Harry could understand.

" _So,"_ hissed the fire serpent," _a snake talker comes before me."_

Harry nodded and bowed his head to show respect to the great serpent. " _I would ask such a noble creature to leave me and my friends be. We have done nothing wrong to face your wrath."_

The Spitefire lowered its head, and tilted it to where one great red eye stared at Harry with amusement. " _You came into my territory."_

 _" We still did nothing wrong. You can give us a warning and we will leave,"_ Harry hissed, feeling desperate. The snake lifted his head and flicked out his tounge.

" _I'm sorry speaker,"_ the snake said, his coils tightening. " _You will have to take death as your final warning, and that is final."_

Then, the snake lunged its mouth opened showing its teeth. Harry found himself froze, and unable to think of an solution. Suddenly, a blur of gold and the snake reared back hissing in pain. Amelia was on the snakes face, and trying to claw it out. The Spitefire hissed in annoyance and began to throw it's head back and forth. Finally, with a hardy shake Amelia fell off the mighty serpent. The giant snake hissed and whispered, " _Weakling. Starting to get hungry."_ Red eyes glanced at Harry's direction, but the young man knew he was staring at Jerry. " _Will eat weak one first."_

 _" Try it,"_ hissed Harry, his body was tense and his lips curling. He was suddenly reminded of Cedric standing at the graveyard, and he couldn't do anything to protect him. This time, however, he had a chance to save someone. This time he would do something then just watching. With this in mind a transformation overtook Harry. He felt his muscles harden and his teeth sharpen. Claws grew from his hands and he let out a snarl. The snake stopped hissing and looked at Harry in confusion.

" _Strange speaker. You have changed."_

Harry took a step forward and hissed," _I will ask you to leave. This is your final warning. There will be no more only death."_

The snake hissed and whispered," _Intresting."_ It relaxed and so did Harry thinking that prehaps the snake wasn't going to strike. The snake bowed his head and then out of nowhere struck like lightining. Harry's eyes widened and he stiffened. If he moved the snake would get Jerry. The second-in-command roared at him to move, but Harry didn't move. Then, two blurs raced past Harry and barreled into the snake full force. Brandon and Allen were biting and clawing at the creature's face. Amelia had gotten to her feet and raced to help.

" Come help me get this rock off Jerry," shouted the black haired wizard. Amelia glanced at him and turned to run to the newest packmate. Harry had turned on his heel and was slowly moving the rock. Amelia soon was beside him and pushing the rock with all her strength. Jerry grunted and snapped," You all don't know how to listen do you?"

" In all honesty, Jerry," snapped Amelia, breathless," we are trying to save your life. I don't think you have any room to complain."

Jerry only growled at the answer, but stayed quiet. They pushed the rock with all their strength, and slowly got it to move. Jerry grunted in pain, but that was all that uttered from the pain. Suddenly, as the rock was almost off their leader's legs two bodies collided with the giant rock; knocking it off Jerry's legs. Allen was knocked unconscious, and Brandon laid on the ground breathing heavily. Amelia gasped and looked at Harry. Only the young man's attention was locked on the Spitefire.

The black snake was staring right at Harry, its face was bleeding from the wounds that Allen and Brandon had created, but it didn't seem to care.

" Amelia," said Harry, his back to the blonde. " I need you to make sure Brandon is okay. He isn't sounding too good alright?" Amelia didn't speak only stared at Harry in shock and awe.

Harry leaped onto a boulder and snapped in Parseltounge," _You wanted a fight then I hope you are prepared for this. "_

 _" Ahhh. You finally decide to attack me. I was getting bored fighting weaklings."_

The two stared at each other and then as if someone sounded an alarm they lunged at each other. The snake was the first to move, and Harry watched. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Acting on instinct Harry crouched and waited until the snake was a foot away from him, he could feel heat rolling of the skin of the serpent, and leaped up into the air. The Spitefire rammed into the boulder, and collapsed. Harry saw that it was confused by the shock of the collision with the rock and smirked.

Landing on midway on the snake, Harry dug his claws in and began to run up its large body. The snake twitched and raised its head. Gritting his teeth, Harry moved faster and when he was right behind the head leaped up dug his right hand into the left eyes. He made his claws sharper and pierce the snake's eye deeper. Blood spurted everywhere, seeping through Harry's fingers and rolling down the snake's face. The snake let out a hiss that shockingly sounded like a screaming.

Harry used his other hand to dig his claws into the snake's thick hide, trying to stay on the beast as it bucked around. When, the snake quit moving Harry remove his hand and was about to strike the other eye, but unexpectedly the snake raised its body and slammed it onto the ground. The green eyed wizard had dug his claws into the snake to not fall off, but he wasn't expecting the shockwaves. It viberated through the serpent's body and made Harry loosen his claws. Feeling that the young man didn't have a good grip on him the snake shook his body and threw him off.

Harry rolled down the mountain a little and quickly found his footing. The snake was breathing heavidly and glaring at Harry in anger. " _The fighting is done for today,"_ hissed the snake. Harry growled and took a step forward.

" _Does that mean you will leave my friends alone?"_

 _" I'm an honorable creature, speaker,"_ hissed the snake, its tounge flicking out of its mouth. " _I can also tell when I'm beaten. You have fought well, young one."_

Harry blinked and looked at the snake. He looked at the great serpent and asked," _What do you mean?"_

" _Your soul already has a darkness in it,"_ hissed the snake, its head tilting. Harry blinked and thought back to the story. So, a monster had already had entered his soul. The snake hissed and streached it's head out. " _I have come to a decision."_

The snake looked Harry right in the eye and said," _I would like to enter your soul, and bond with the darkness that is already in there."_

Harry paled and asked," _What do you mean?"_

The snake shook its head and said," _How can you not understand. I want to enter your soul, and join the darkness inside you."_

 _" Is it even possible?"_

 _" You live in a world of magic,"_ hissed the snake softly. " _Anything is possible here."_

Harry blinked and looked at his friend. Amelia was standing next to a laying Brandon. The oldest apprentice was staring at Harry in disbelief. " _What about my friends?"_

 _" I will no longer try to cause pain to the ones you care about,"_ hissed the snake. It coiled and spoke again. Harry turned and glared at the snake.

" _Why should I trust you? You just tried to kill my friends. Then, you unexpectedly try to be gentle. You could just be trying to get me to lower my defenses."_

The snake let loose a long hiss, which sounded like a hiss, and explained. " _You just blinded my left eye, speaker. I will be defenseless on my left side and would die soon. However, the great serpent is looking over me for there is a speaker, who could save me from that. I will enter your soul and bond with the monster already there. I can tell he will accept me, and soon you will be more powerful and I will survive. This is the way it is."_

 _" How can you tell that the monster will accept you. What he is and such?"_

The snake reared back and hissed. " _What do you mean what he is? Is the darkness in your soul not you?"_ Harry jerked back and stared at the snake. The Spitefire bowed his head and suddenly his body changed. It slowly turned into smoke. Harry suddenly realised what was happening and shouted at the creature.

" _I didn't answer! Won't you at least give me a answer_!"

" _You were taking too long. I want to live, and you are my way out."_

Harry watched as the snake turned into smoke. The smoke stayed in one place before it flew toward Harry. The young man tried to jerk away from it, but the smoke was too fast. So in the end Harry watched as the smoke entered into him, and felt something change inside him. He closed his eyes and shuddered. The snake let out a long hiss in his mind and was quickly silent.

Harry let out a sigh and looked up at his packmates. Suddenly, a voice entered his mind. It sounded much like Bella.

 _ **Well wasn't that intresting,**_ she said, her voice full of confusion and awe. Suddenly, a giant bird flapped into Harry's view. It was pure black and had silver eyes. It looked like Fwakes only black. Green eyes watched as the black bird turned into Bella. She looked at Harry with strange eyes and quickly walked to Jerry. The second-in-command was sitting on the ground and looked quite annoyed. He glared at Bella and spat on the ground before saying something.

" I'm not doing that again. I hate acting weak, and you know it." Bella smirked and streached out her hand to her packmate. Jerry eyed it, looking like he was going to bite it, but sighed in defeat grabbing it and letting his Alpha help him up. Bella nodded and went to Brandon. She looked at him and her eyes glowed for a second and as if jolted by electricity Brandon leaped to his feet. The Alpha then looked at Allen and kicked him in the side. " Come on. I don't like people who nap all day."

Allen moaned and opened his eyes. He looked at Bella and growled, then he stood and snapped," This was nothing but a test wasn't it?"

Bella chuckled and said," Well it wasn't at first. The goal was in fact to reach to the top of the mountain by three days, but something happened. I ordered Jerry to come to get you all, but the Spitefire came. Jerry was going to drive it off and get you to safety, but I told him I had to test you all somehow. So, he faked getting hurt and let you four fight it off."

Harry stared at Bella and then stated," But we could have died!"

" You can die anyday," Bella replied, her eyes growing serious. " Bloods are creatures of war, and that is where we trive. We can survive days without food, water, and rest. We can fight and fight until we have destroyed our enemies, or we destroy ourselves. War is coming Harry, you more than anyone knows this. If you couldn't fight a simple snake then how am I to train you to fight people on the battlefield and not lose?"

The black haired teen winced and looked down at the ground. What she said made sense, but he still hated that she left them out to defend themselves. Harry only growled and snapped," The snake entering my soul all part of the training?"

" No." The answer was so quick that Harry froze. " That was the first time I saw such a powerful creature give up like that. In all honesty that snake could have killed all of you, with little to no actually resistent. I think that the snake sensed something special about you and wanted to see your soul for himself."

Thinking back at the snake, Harry was suddenly back thinking when the snake had said,' " _Is the darkness in your soul, not you?"_ Harry opened his mouth to ask something, but was overcome by Bella talking. " Harry you need to get back to the bottom of the mountain. There are people who have come to see you."

" Who?" The question slipped through his lips before he could stop himself. Bella glared at the ground and said," Some dog and werewolf." _Remus and Sirius!_ Harry's breath caught in his throat and he turned leaping down the mountain, fixing his body to give him a easier time climbing down the mountain.

...

Remus sat on the ground his hands buried in Sirius's fur. He eyes were glued to two Blackbloods. One was a black haired male with red eyes, that seemed brown in a glance. The female was a blonde with dark blue eyes. Sirius let out a growl and stood up. The Blackbloods glanced at the dog and the female spoke. " What now, dog? Bella said stay here and wait for the others to appear, and that is all that is going to happen. So don't complain."

Sirius let out another growl, and took a step forward. Remus glupped and said," Calm down, Sirius. I'm sure that Harry will be here soon." The old werewolf knew that his friend wasn't that patcient, he never had been. This time though they had to play their cards carefully. After all no one knew what would happen when Harry got here. Remus hoped that maybe they would be able to talk the young wizard into quiting this group of killers.

Remus knew that neither Lily or James liked the Blackbloods much. In fact, there were many times James was tempted to try and tempt the Ministry away from the Blackbloods. However, it was a time of war, and as much as Remus hated to admit it they knew warfare. He had seen the Blackbloods fight against the Death Eaters, and knew that most of the time they fought they won. The werewolf sighed and was about to speak when Harry himself walked through the trees.

The werewolf's eyes widened when he glanced at the young male he considered family. Harry stood in front of them with wild black hair, and glowing green eyes. His teeth seemed sharpened and claws grew from his hands. The look in his eyes seemed feral, and looking for something to attack. Sirius whined and bolted toward his godson. Remus let out a shout and tried to grab onto the giant black dog, but he was too fast for him to get a grip.

Harry turned to look at the black dog running toward and him grinned, showing off sharp teeth. Remus stared in shock as Harry's features returned to normal, and turned back into the boy that they knew and loved. Harry blinked and quickly let out a shout of happiness seeing his godfather. Sirius quickly turned back into a human and hugged Harry. His godson quickly returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a second and then broke away.

Harry let out a laugh and looked at Remus. The old werewolf couldn't fight off the grin even if he wanted to, rose to his feet and walked to the young man. " How are you, Harry?"

The son of one of his best friends chuckled and answered," I have been better." Sirius let out a bark of laughter and said," I would say so."

Harry looked at Sirius and asked," What are you both doing here anyway?" Remus watched as Sirius feigned hurt and asked if he hadn't missed his godfather. Harry quickly stammpered out. " That's not what I meant. What I meant to ask is why are you out here? It's dangerous."

Sirius looked at Remus and sighed. " Well, Dumbledore gave us quite unpleasant news."

" What happened?"

" We got news that you joined the Blackbloods," Remus said, looking at the Blackbloods that were there. The male and female looked offended at he words, but didn't say anything. Harry followed his gaze and smiled timidly at the others. The female noticed the smile first and sent one back with a very flirty wink. The male rolled his eyes and nodded to him, giving him a very small smile. The raven haired male looked at Remus, and asked the question that the werewolf knew he would ask.

" What is wrong with the Blackbloods?"

" Everything." The short clipped answer came from Sirius suprisingly. Harry shot a look at his godfather and asked," What is wrong with them?"

" They are killers, Harry. Everyone in the wizarding world knows this, but for some odd reason they let them walk free. They are from the wrong sort they are," growled the Animagus, his lips curling showing his teeth. Remus was suddenly reminded of the animal that his friend could become.

Harry let out a low sigh and stated, calmly," I have only been with them for a day, not even that, but I can tell you now that they are not that bad of people." Remus put a hand of Harry's shoulder and spoke, more softly and calmly.

" What Sirius meant was that maybe you should have not made such a rash decsison. The Blackbloods don't have a good reputation in the wizarding world. This isn't a straight accusation, this is a cold hard fact. The only thing that keeps them from being criminals is that nobody has got any evidence that they were the ones to do the crime. "

Harry blinked and said," I know this. It is quite common sense."

The werewolf blinked in shock and looked at Sirius in confusion. The young Animagus looked just as confused. Then, he looked at Harry. The young man looked confused and a little angry. Finally, Sirius spoke. His voice was soft and calming, but Harry only tensed.

" Listen, I know that you think that these guys are amazing, maybe you see them as a sort of god. You are young, and I understand. I've been in your shoes before. You see the thing is that this group will only bring you down. They say that Blackbloods are into drugs and gangs. They say that they worshiped Voldemort during the First War and have silently supported his cause during the years before this one."

" They don't," snapped Harry, his eyes narrowing. Remus read the boy's body language. His shoulders tensed and he looked like he was trapped. " I know that they haven't done anything with that scum. Bella would have told me."

" You mean the leader of this group," scroffed Sirius, his face looked disbeliefing. " I think that maybe you are being a little short-sighted here. Are your glasses dirty or something."

The Animagus finally notice what was different about Harry. " Your glasses are gone..." he breathed, looking at the young wizard in shock. Harry nodded and stood up straighter.

" Yes, one of those scum Blackbloods did that for me. I'm quite thankful, those glasses were more troublesome then helpful."

Sirius winced and muttered," You looked more like James when you had them on though."

As the words flew from his mouth Harry stiffened. The young wizard looked at his godfather and then looked at the ground. " I think," Harry whispered, his voice shockingly steady," that I still look like my father even if I don't have the glasses."

Remus cleared his throat and said," We know, but the thing about the glasses is still a shock is all."

Harry kept his head down, causing Remus to look for a angle. " We can't stay out here in the middle of the Forbidden Forrest for long, Harry. It is getting closer to the night."

" We will be fine," Harry said, his voice distant. Sirius winced at the tone, his face showing many emotions. " Bella won't let us get hurt. That's why Caleb and Ami are still here with us."

" I think you misunderstood," Remus stated, his voice weak something telling him that this wouldn't be any good. " We plan to leave the Forrest with you."

Harry's head jerked up and he glared at Remus. " Well, I hate to tell you, but that is impossible. You see I have joined the Blackbloods and I refuse to leave them."

"What good would it be to stay with them?" growled Sirius, throwing his arms in the air. "This group will only put you in danger. Voldemort is back and you just traveling everywhere unprotected will be ridiculous."

"Then," snapped Harry, his eyes flashing with barely restrained anger," if I go back with you will you teach me to fight or protect myself. Will you teach me to fight against Voldemort, instead of just hiding from him."

" Of course not," snapped Sirius back. "I will not do anything to endanger your life unless I absolutely have to. You would be going back to your Muggle relatives until we found a place that you could be safe and well protected."

" That is quite stupid if you ask me," snapped a low voice. Remus and Sirius leaped into action, jumping in front of Harry and whipping their wands out. Bella Blackblood stood there looking quite annoyed, but her eyes were only looking at Harry. "Sorry, Harbear. I would have left you alone, but these two were making me quite upset."

Sirius glared at Bella for a second and snapped,"I'm taking my godson with me, and there is nothing that you can do about it."

Bella didn't move her eyes from Harry and spoke in a monotone. " What about his decision? Dosen't he have a choice in all this?"

"Harry is still a child," hissed Sirius, his fingers tightening around his wand. "He is not of age, and as much as I hate to do it, I will make the decision for him."

" What good would that do?" muttered a low voice. Kory stepped out from behind Bella. His eyes were burning with rage.

"It would be good for him, and I know that his father and mother wouldn't want this for their son. They would want better."

" Well, they are not here," whispered a low angry voice. The dog Animagus winced and he turned to look at Harry. The young wizard was glaring at him with everything he had. Sirius lowered his wand and opened his mouth to talk, but Harry beat him to it. " I think that you have overstayed your welcome, Sirius."

With this Harry pushed past Remus and the shocked Animagus. Sirius reached out a hand last second and quickly said," I don't think you belong here, Harry. I can do much better for you, and if I can't I bet Dumbledore could."

The stiffening of his godson's body told him that he had went too far. Harry slapped Sirius's hand from his shoulder and growled out," If you thought you knew what was good for me then you wouldn't have let me stay at the Dursleys. If Dumbledore thought he knew what was good for me then he would have made sure that none of this would have ever happened. I don't know what you are trying to make me become, but I refuse to be your pawn any longer."

" Pawn?" breathed Remus. " That isn't it, Harry. We are just trying to do the best thing for you. We are doing what your father wanted. That is all."

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. Remus waited for Harry to say anything to him, but he stayed silent. Sirius took a step forward, but was stopped by a hand. Ben stood there, with a glare on his face. " Leave." Ben's voice was cold and deadly. It reminded the Animagus of the dementors. The aura that was around him was sucking out everything around him, and made him feel like he would never smile again. Harry reached out and touched Ben's arm. The third-in-command looked at the other his expression not changing, but his body relaxed.

"My father is no longer here. I'm sorry, Remus, Sirius, but tell Dumbledore that I will not be returning to the Dursleys this summer. Tell Mrs. Weasley that I'm sad that I can't come and visit her. However, tell them both that I am happy with my decision and am training for war. That I'm training to win."

Harry lifted his head and looked Sirius dead in the eyes. "I'm not my father, Sirius. I'm not going to share your views because they are bias. What do you know of the Blackbloods except for rumors? Of course, you already made your mind, and I will not change it."

With this Harry walked off, his back straight and looking like he just didn't finish having an arugement with his remaining family. Sirius made to follow, but Remus stopped him by putting a hand to his shoulder. "Anymore," the werewolf muttered under his breath, knowing that his friend could hear him," and we will lose him entirely."

"Let me give you a hint," growled out Bella. The alpha of the Blackbloods stood up straight, her arms behind her back giving her a soldier look. "That boy has been to Hell and back. Speaking from personally experience I know that changes anyone. Harry isn't stupid, and he knows exactly what he is doing. After all if he didn't know at least a little bit, he wouldn't be aruging with you today." Bella suddenly smirked and gave a flourished bow. The rest of the Bloods did the same.

"Now, we showed you courtesy of letting you visit our campsite. I would advise you to leave. After all you have upsetted one of my packmates and I don't take kindly to such things. I won't do anything of course, that would break Harry's heart and make him lose trust in me." Bella raised her head, the smirk still on her face. " However, if something comes up and tries to eat you or tries to do evil things to your body know that I did warn you to leave the Forrest as fast as you can. Not even I can control freak accidents."

With this the Blackbloods all straightened up, and as if they were simple illuisons they disappeared.

...

Harry leaned against a tree and was breathing quite hard. He couldn't focus on anything, but his anger. The newest Blackblood couldn't believe that he had just done that and to family. Harry didn't know what overcame him, but he hoped that it never happened again. Suddenly, the blowing of hot air on his cheek made his head whip up. This of course startled Umbra a little. The black stallion huffed and pawed the ground.

"I'm sorry," muttered Harry, lifting a hand. "I'm just dealing with a couple of issues right now."

Umbra perked his ears and looked at the hand that was streached out to him. Snorting the black unicorn leaned forward and pressed his muzzle against it. Rubbing it gently, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. They stayed like that until Umbra began to make a rumbling sound. Harry opened one eye and looked at his companion. Umbra tossed his head and kicked out one leg.

Pushing himself off the tree, Harry spoke softly to the unicorn. "Are you okay, Umbra? Is something wrong."

The black unicorn shook his mane and then did something that caused Harry to gasp in shock. Umbra folded his two front legs and bended down. "Do-," Harry took a deep breath and continued his question. " Do you want me to ride you?"

Umbra didn't move. The raven haired teen rubbed the back of his neck and slowly walked up to the beast. When, the stallion didn't move Harry leaped onto the beast's back. As soon, as he had straddled Umbra, the stallion stood up. Harry leaned forward and gripped his neck. " Okay," muttered Harry, looking around nervously. " I have never ridden a living creature of course. That is if you don't count Buckbeak. So, please go easy on me Umbra."

At that moment Jake stepped through the trees. He looked at Umbra and Harry; then he blinked. " I wasn't expecting this."

Harry glupped and muttered," I wasn't expecting to do this either." Jake tilted his head and looked at the newest apprentice in confusion. "You do know that your not suppose to sit on a horse like that right?"

The only reply he got was a glare and an raised eyebrow. Jake let out a low laugh and then walked up to the black unicorn. The closer he got the more that Umbra got a little bit jumpy. Jake didn't seem to care and when he was right in front of the stallion stopped moving altogether. Umbra didn't like this at all and reared up. Harry let out a gasp of air and put a death grip on his mount's mane. As if remembering his rider the unicorn settled on the ground and pawed the ground uneasily.

" This guy is a little jumpy," muttered Jake. Harry took a deep breath and whispered," Maybe you shouldn't be so close."

" Nah," Jake grinned and raised a hand. " I haven't actually petted him unlike the rest of the pack. He jsut isn't use to me." When he had his hand outstreached Umbra had his ears against his head and sniffed the palm. After a few seconds Umbra tossed his head and leaned his muzzel against the open palm. Jake chuckled and patted his nose before walking to the side of the horse.

"You know when we have the right equipment then maybe I'll teach you how to ride this beast," Jake offered, his green eyes which were darker then Harry's looked at the newest apprentice with a fond look in them. Harry studied the man before him. Jake had a light brown hair, and with his green eyes gave him a innocent look. However, he seemed like a light switch. The slightest thing could change that innocent look to something that made Harry quite serious.

Moving quickly Harry scrambled off Umbra Ignis and fell on his back. Umbra flicked his ears and took a couple of steps back being careful not to step on his master. Harry groaned and leaned up on his elbows. The black unicorn looked at him curiously and huffed. Rolling his eyes Harry stood and muttered," Well sorry I couldn't be more graceful. I'm not like that at all."

" You'll learn," Jake injected. " I was pretty clumsy when I first joined the pack as well. Couldn't walk a straight line or move without falling at all. Jerry set me straight though. He's a good teacher and when I ask is always willing to teach me something new."

"You were trained by Jerry," asked Harry, his eyes widening. Jake had been trained by the second-in-command. He must know a couple things that only the leaders of the Blackbloods knew. Maybe he would be willing to teach Harry some stuff? Jake laughed softly and said," Yep. Me, Gracie, and Yuu were trained by the leaders of the pack. The first apprentices. Of course I got my second apprentice with Allen. I don't mind."

"Who has Bella trained?" asked Harry, softly thinking about the Alpha of the group. Jake looked up and said," She's trained as a mentor Jerry, Ben, and Yuu. However, she likes to get each apprentice when there are some and teach them a thing or two."

Jake kept looking at the branches of the trees and muttered," Bella is calling the pack together." Harry looked around and listened. There was no sounds except the ones that they were making. Jake continued talking. "She's calling us through the necklaces."

" Necklaces?"

Jake looked at Harry and reached for a chain that was around his neck. He grabbed it and showed him the dragon that was on it. The dragon looked quite realistic, and ready to fly into the sky. The dragon had its mouth opened and wings spread out. Its four legs were spread wide and its claws glinted in the dying sunlight. There were jewels for eyes. They were shockingly the same color as Jake's eyes. They were glowing though.

"You will get one when you make the change to apprentice to Blackblood warrior," Jake explained softly, letting the dragon go. It fell back to Jake's chest. Jake began walking back to the camp. Harry was quick to follow and asked," What do you think the meeting is about?"

"Who can say with the Alpha. She usually isn't this mature you see. She's mostly like this because you are new into the pack, and wants to impress you. She, however, is quite crazy. You'll see."

"I think I might have caught a glimpse of it before," stated Harry, not that shocked by it. Jake let out a quiet snort and continured walking. Harry stopped for a second and saw that Umbra was following at his own pace. Soon, the three were back in the clearing. All the apprentices were eating some dried meat, and talking to themselves. As soon as they caught a glimpse of Harry they leaped up and ran straight to him.

Harry was overwelmed by them for a second. They all spoke at the same time and jumped around. Finally, Harry took a couple of steps back and shook his head. Getting the hint the apprentices stopped talking and looked at the newest pack member. Harry sighed and asked," Is everyone okay? I kinda left without checking."

Amelia chuckled and answered," Everyone is fine. In fact, we were mostly worried about you. You left without letting Bella heal your wounds."

"Sorry for making you worry,"Harry muttered lowering his head. Allen scroffed and growled out,"As we would worry over someone who ran like a crazy person away from us." Harry scroffed and was about to say something witty when Brandon spoke.

"I would like to say that Allen was the one most desperate to reach here then anyone else."

Amelia quickly injected, her eyes glowing with mirth. "Yeah, should have seen him wobbling down the mountain. He's brains were still scattered."

Allen scroffed and pushed past the two teasing apprentices. He shot a look to Harry and grunted. The raven haired male chuckled knowing what the look that the redhead sent him meant.

"Shh," whispered a low voice. Gracie came up and looked at the apprentices. "Your going to miss what Alpha has to say." She came to stand beside Brandon and looked to where the Alpha of the Blackbloods stood. She was talking to Jerry and Ben, but when she noticed that the her pack was in front of her turned to them.

"I have made a decision," Bella began. She seemed more tense, her eyes not staying in one place. "Dumbledore dosen't trust us. He's got things watching us, Jake noticed that pheniox that the old wizard owns flying around the camp. Also, Ben has caught sights of centuars. We can't train when someone is waiting for a reason to stop us. I've decided to split the pack up."

The gasp and yells of the pack showed their displeasure of the idea. "Why should we split up," growled Ami. She was balling up her hands making them into fist. "The pack could deal with Dumbledore if he tries to stop us. Simple as that."

"Yeah," Jake growled. "It would only weaken us too."

Kory stepped forward and snapped,"Plus, how are we going to train the apprentices. After all they will need their mentors to teach them."

Bella let the complaints leave their mouths and then spoke. "I know that this isn't a popular decision. However, I would like to remind you, Kory that the pack teaches the apprentices. Right now they need to be taught the basics. The pack can do that. When, they get deeper into the training that is where the mentors come into. True that you don't like this, but it must happen. We will be seperated during the months that Hogwarts is closed."

" Were will we all go?" asked Caleb, his eyes narrowing. Jerry stepped forward. "We have come to the decision that we, the commands, will chose the groups. So, don't worry."

Bella finally spoke. " I will take Yuu, Kory, Caleb, and Allen."

Jerry chose his group. " I will take Gracie, Harry, and Jake."

Ben growled and said," I shouldn't have to speak, but still. Ami, Brandon, and Amelia."

Bella stepped forward and snapped," Each group will still get jobs. After all how else will we earn money?" She then turned to Ben and said," I need you to take Umbra to the Blackbloods stables in Scotland. Then, you can do whatever you want."

The third-in-command nodded and snapped," Well come on we need to glamour that beast up."

Harry tilted his head and looked at Gracie in question. The female Blackblood noticed and giggled. " What he means using magic to hide the horn and stuff. Just make him look like a normal horse."

Jerry let out a groan and leaped away from the rest of the commands. " Well, come on my group. We will have a lot of traveling to do."

Gracie nudged Harry and skipped to the second. Harry looked at the Alpha. Bella's different colored eyes glowed with amusement and suddenly, her voice echoed through Harry's head. _**Be careful. After these two months you will not be the boy you are now. Stay safe.**_

Harry nodded and walked of to Jerry and the others.

 _*********June 7, 1995***************_

"Okay," Jerry announced, waving a letter that was in his hand. He's brown eyes were glinting with mischief. "Bella sent us the best job to do"

Harry tilted his head and fought the excitement. During the days he had been with the small group, the training that his small group made him do had made his body stronger. He had told Jake this, which he only smiled. He had told Harry not to get ahead of himself, for he still had a ways to go. The green eyed apprentice had only growled playfully at the Blackblood and went to tackle Gracie to the ground, who asked the question about the job Bella had sent.

Jerry sat down on the ground and streached out. Harry looked around in the flat they had bought right in London. When, they had arrived here Harry thought that maybe Jerry had gone crazy, but he had settled in pretty well. The flat had two rooms. Harry shared with Gracie, which left him usually embarassed and Gracie on the ground laughing. It had impressive living room and a big kitchen, which was barely used. In all honesty, the flat was quite empty, except for the beds in the room and the duffle bags that had clothes in them.

Harry's attention quickly returned to his leader of the group, when he began to read the letter.

" _My name is Helena Grothworth. I am a Pureblood but from a family not widely known. I come seeking help from the Blackbloods, and I hope you honor me by doing so. I am about to be married, to a monster of a man. He is called, Astrole Stelline. Many in the wizarding world know this man as a wizard of sucess and greatness. He's almost up on the Pureblood line as the Malfoys. I, however, know this to be a lie. This man is nothing great or something to look upon. He is the lowest of the lows and I am to marry him."_

Jake grunted and growled," I swear if he is someone who does something like feed the homeless or actually likes to get dirty I will kill this chit."

Jerry shot Jake an amused look. Then, he returned to the letter. " _At first I was excited to marry this man, as was my family."_

" So he's marrying the whole family," wondered Harry, outloud. Gracie snorted and said," Yes, because the man just wants to fuck the grandmother and grandfather. Let's not forget daddy and mommy. You know what the girl means, Harbear."

Harry glared at Gracie and snapped,"I know that, but really if she dosen't want anyone to get the wrong idea at least write it correctly." Jake nodded and said," Old Harbear's got a point."

Jerry sat up and growled,"Listen! Do you want to read this letter or not. I really don't want to keep looking at this fancy handwriting all day. It is going to give me a headache."

" Sorry," apologized the rest of the group, even though their faces showed that they weren't sorry at all. Jerry bared his teeth at the group, his teeth sharpening into fangs. Then, with a huff he turned back to the letter.

" _I was to meet him one day, and was excited as you can tell. He had requested that I come alone, so that we would get to know each other. My father was reluctant, but he gave into the demand. So, with a light heart I went to my betrothed's home. Some house elves told me that he was in his chambers, and this caused me to be nervous. I am not that type of lady and I have no plans into being that type of lady either. So, I went to tell him this."_

Gracie raised her hand and waved it around in a anxious manner. Jerry looked at Gracie and announced," Jerry recongizes his friend Gracie."

The only female of the group straightened up and stated,"This girl is rather hypocritical isn't she?"

Harry laughed, while Jake interjected,"Yes. I am not that kind of lady to go to my man's room until marriage, so I must go to the room and tell him as much. Thus, leaving myself vulnerable and such."

Jerry rolled his eyes and continued. " _I entered the room ready to tell my future husband that he should be a proper Pureblood and wait until the marriage. However, as soon as I entered the room I looked upon a ghastly scene. Astrole was in the bed, but he wasn't alone. He was in bed with various women, and_ _ **men!**_ _I almost had a heartattack, and let out a scream. Astrole leaped out of bed and looked at me with such a serious gaze. I froze to the spot and looked at him. Suddenly, my betrothed smiled and beckoned to his bed. 'I wanted you to meet my friends before the wedding,' he said, his face showing that he didn't realise what he had been doing was wrong! Then, he had the atrocity to ask me if I was joining him!_

The Blackbloods burst out in laughter. Gracie rolled around on the ground and Jake was holding his stomach. Harry saw that Jerry was smirking along with it. The dark haired male tilted his head and asked,"Why are you laughing? She just found out that her soon to be husband was sleeping with others."

Jake cleared his throat and said,"Usually one would feel bad about it, right?" Harry nodded. "You see there are rumors about our sweet Helena. She likes to get down and dirty just like prostitute out there, Pureblood or no. Sweet Caleb had the luck to meet this lovely lady once during a mission."

"So," Harry began, one of his eyebrows raising, along with a confused expression,"she is just angry to get cheated on."

Gracie quit laughing and muttered,"She is hypocritical just like I said."

Jerry nodded and read the letter more. " _I have decided to not let the harlot get away with this. The wedding is on June 8th. So, please do something. Your payment will be 200 galleons."_

Jake let out a whistle and looked at the letter with a shocked expression. Harry blinked and Gracie sat up like someone electrocuted her. Jerry stood and smiled smugly. "Now, you know why this is the perfect mission."

Gracie stood and stated,"We are so crashing a wedding!"

The second-in-command nodded and said,"Yep, that is exactly what we are doing. This is also Harry's first job. So, we have to teach him how to do something."

Said apprentice got to his feet and warily eyed the leader of the group. "What exactly am I going to learn?"

"You are going to learn the art of acting,"Jerry proclaimed, his eyes glowing with excitment. Harry only blinked and stared at the other like he had been hit by stupefy.

 _*********June 8, 1994*********_

Wizards and witches of the highest society had to offer was everywhere. Harry stood in the back, dressed in a suit and tie. He also had a fedora on, covering his face. He leaned against the wall, looking at everything. Jake had warned him that he place would be crowded and not to freak out. He had to observent and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Of course, his small group was with him.

Jerry played the piano with such fineness and beauty that everyone thought he was a professional pianist. He had dyed his hair black and put in silver contacts. Gracie was a girl from a different country and with the finest blood running through her veins. Her black hair had been styled to curve around her face and waved in the wind when she walked. She had make-up on and contacts as well. She had a beautiful violet contacts. Jake was the servent boy, making eyes at young women, making them focus only on him. He had given himself blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

Harry was suppose to play the dark casanova. Harry sighed and glanced at Gracie. She gave him a annoyed glance and swept her eyes through the crowds. Harry had to woo someone to let them spill the beans about what happened. The Blackbloods didn't want to ruin a man's reputation simply because the girl was made. So, Harry stood up and walked through the crowd looking for someone close to Helena. The bride was beautiful. Golden hair, and pale skin. She had sky blue eyes and wasn't too tall or too short. She was perfect, in looks that is.

Harry took a glass of wine from a passing Jake and took a sip of it. He fought a grimce at the taste. It didn't suit his tastebuds, but it wasn't bad. Harry dipped the fedora and glanced at the bride nonchalantly. Then, he stiffened at what he saw. Malfoy was talking to her with a indifferent look upon his face. Harry's eyes narrowed and he studied his rival in school. His robes were something to look at. They seemed to switch colors when he moved and flowed when he walked, making him look like he floated along.

Harry sighed and looked around. He knew that he had been a odd sight to these pureblood wizards, simply how he was dressed. So with this he knew that he couldn't sneek up to Malfoy. The dark haired wizard sighed and walked up to his rival.

...

Malfoy eyed Helena and fought the urge to sigh. Usually, he didn't mind talking with the young lady, but all she talked about was how her soon to be husband had gone to bed with. Draco would have felt a little sorry for her, if he didn't know all she had bedded herself.

"Dear, Draco," whined Helena her eyes looking at the wizards that had come to her bonding wedding. " What am I to do? I can't simply just cut off the engagement. It would shame the family name, and father would get so mad."

The youngest Malfoy opened his mouth to tell his companion to get over it in the nicest way possible, when someone poked him on his right shoulder. Draco stiffened and looked at Helena. The young bride was blushing softly and fluttering her eyes at who was behind her. The blonde sighed and turned around to look at who caught his attention. At first glance, Draco noticed that he was the male that had stood in the back of the room almost the whole night. A dark stranger. He had caught the eyes of all the young females, which all had the same fantasy.

Gray eyes, however, met this stranger's eyes and gasped. What he was staring at was Harry Potter himself. He would always recongize those striking green eyes anywhere. A smirk curled on Harry's lips and he spoke softly, his voice had changed. It made Draco think of sex and pure lust. "Would you mind if I have a word with you my good sir?"

Draco gave himself a mental shake and answered in a cold voice. "I am sad to say I don't know you, and I don't think you were one of the invited guest to this wedding."

Harry lifted the fedora a little and winked at the Malfoy heir. "You see, Malfoy, your lady friend dose not seem to care all that much."

The blonde whirled around and saw that Helena was talking to a servent boy that had captured the hearts of many women and men alike during this event. Scrowling, Draco turned and glared at the last Potter. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

Potter glanced at the male that was suducing Helena and leaned forward. "I'm here on a mission, Malfoy," Potter whispered, the fedora covering his face. Malfoy glupped and spat out,"What does that have to do with me?"

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Potter leaned closer to the other male, and grabbed his hand. Then, he dragged the wizard behind a large vase that had a tree growing in it. The branches of the tree hide them well. Potter yanked on the hand he had, causing Draco to stumble forward. "I really shouldn't tell you this, I will probably get in trouble, but your friend will sent a letter to the Blackbloods. She was asking us to ruin her wedding to make the groom pay for his sex drive."

Draco closed his eyes and fought to shake his head. Of course Helena would push this that far. Sighing, Draco straightened up and growled out,"What do you want with me?"

"It should be simple,"said Potter. He glanced at Helena and said,"If she trusts to complain to you, then maybe she'll tell you the truth. We don't want to ruin this guy, without knowing this is true or not. It would make us look bad, if we got in the middle of a aruging couple."

Narrowing his eyes Draco took a step back. He stared hard at the Blackblood and then smirked. "Even out of school you should know me, Potter."

"You expect something out of this," muttered his school rival. Draco nodded and waved his hand to Helena's way. "I will tell you the truth that you want to hear, Potter." Harry didn't say anything only stared at the other with those green eyes of his.

Draco leaned forward and whispered, into Harry's ears. "I will ask for a favor when I need it."

There was a sound that sounded like a rumble in Harry's throat and the dark haired male let out a breathy chuckle. Gray eyes narrowed and Draco stepped back to stare hard at Potter. Even though the two couldn't be called friends they knew how to push each others buttons. Draco had originally thought that the words he just spoke would have caused the scarred teen to jerk away from him, and glare for all he was worth. This Potter didn't even stare at him like he was insane.

This Potter seemed to have expected it. Draco realised in that moment that when Potter returned back to Hogwarts then the Pureblood probably wouldn't even be able to recongize him. The last Potter straightened up and grinned, an arrogant grin at that. The blonde Pureblood sighed in annoyance and growled out the information. "It is true that Astrole does like to have many lovers as one man can take. And he did try to get Helena to sleep with his friends. She hasn't shut up about it."

Potter nodded in turned on his heel and walked away. Draco was about to throw a fit. He had been generous to give that Pothead the information that he needed and he walks off without saying thank you. Suddenly, the room went quiet. An elder wizard stood up and raised his hand. Draco felt a wave of respect when he saw the old man. Bald on his head, but a pure white beard. It was said that he was older than Dumbledore, and the great grandfather of Helena. This great wizard was Beckom Grothworth

Astrole and Helena walked forward and stood right in front of the elder. Wizards and witches all found their sits ready to watch the bonding ceremony. Draco found his friends Blaise and Pansy, his eyes looking for Potter. It was all in vain sadly. The black haired wizard was nowhere to be found.

...

Jerry was leaning against the wall, his face was thoughtful and he looked at the ground in silence. Gracie and Jake were pretty much the same. Harry looked at each studying their expressions. He didn't speak, feeling like they might snap if he even opened his mouth. Finally, Jerry took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"You did great getting the information," he praised, his eyes still distant. Harry fought the grin of pride at the compliment, there was more important things. Jerry shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. The second-in-command eyed Gracie and smirked. The only female of the group raised her eyebrow and her expression said it all. Jake let out a chuckle and muttered,"This is going to be my favorite part in all this.

Harry sighed and growled,"Not really. It seems quite stupid."

Gracie nudged and him tried to encourage him. "Oh come on, Harry. You are going to be the one just shouting out stuff. The rest of us are doing most of the acting."

Jake raised a bag and looked at the older Blackbloods in excitment. He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Harry. The only thing that the youngest one could do was blush.

...

The bonding ceremony was going by pretty good. Harry sneeked into the room, feeling absoultly nervous. He glanced at the two that were saying the bonding words and let out a shudder. Harry had gotten added something to his outfit. A pure black walking stick, on top of it was a dragon. Bella's symbol and the symbol of the Blackbloods. Gathering his courage, Harry tipped his fedora forward and gave a deadly smirk. Then, he raised his walking stick up in the air and smashed it into the ground.

The elder wizard and the bonding couple looked at him in shock. At the cornor of his eyes Harry saw that Malfoy was staring at him in shock as well. He was sitting beside Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. They were Slytherins in the same year as Malfoy. Harry then turned his back to look at Astrole in the eye. He raised his cane and stated, calmly as if talking about the weather,"You my friend are leaving many broken hearts today."

Astrole blinked and then he narrowed his eyes. Harry examined his mission. Astrole was quite bulk for a man, but not that big. He had a chistled face and light red hair. He wore pure black robes and had a couple of ear rings. He was handsome, even Harry had to admit that.

"I fail to see what you mean, young man,"countered Astrole. His face was blank, but Harry could see deep in his eyes that he was nervous. Harry bowed and said,"Well my dear friend, let me illuminate what I mean."

"You see I brought a dear friend of mine," Harry began, walking around the room. He moved slowly letting his walkingstick come down with more fore then was absolutly necessary watching as the old man winced each time he did that. "She was suffering in depression when the news of your engagement went around. I must tell you whenever I see the look in her eyes, my dear poor heart breaks."

Astrole cleared his throat and snapped,"I am sorry to hear about your friend, but I can't do anything about it. After all what can I do about a girl who is lost in her own fantasy world."

Harry stopped walking and turned his head to glare at Astrole. "I doubt that it was a fantasy world, my good man. You see one night I let her stay in one of my guest rooms, I felt too bad to let her be by herself. An house elf came to me in the middle of the night and told me that my dear friend was crying her heart out. When, I got to the room she was crumbled on the ground and whispering to herself." Harry watched as each female's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in sympathy. The men's eyes were wide and their was a protective look in them. Well, most of them. Some looked digusted probably the ones who didn't care about a woman's heart no matter what. The same with some of the women seemed to share their opinions.

Most of Harry's audience, however, showed their sadness as if they knew the pain that this stranger's _friend_ was feeling. So, the last Potter tried to milk the crowd as well as he could. Opening his mouth Harry remembered what Gracie had told him last night.

 _"You are going to be the opening act," Gracie announced, clapping her hands and giggling like a school girl. Harry blinked and looked at the young lady like she was crazy. "Now," Gracie began her hands on her hips and looking quite serious. "You are going to be milking the crowd as well as you can."_

 _Tilting his head the green eyed apprentice said,"Milking the crowd?" The question in that statement was clearly heard by Gracie. She nodded and explained._

 _"Yes, you are going to look at them. You're going to read their emotions and you're going to use them to turn the crowd in our favor."_

 _"I hate to tell you this,"Harry stated, his voice dry. "But Hogwarts doesn't have a acting class. You are going to be quite disappointed."_

 _"I have a feeling that I won't," Gracie countered, her eyes glowing with mirth. She leaned forward and whispered," As soon, as you start talking you will do the rest with instinct."_

 _Harry leaned back and gave Gracie a hard glare. "Why do I have the feeling that you have done this many times before," hissed the other in anger. The female Blackblood shrugged and said,"You shouldn't be shocked. We are called Blackbloods for a reason. We are not heros out of fairytales. We are the main characters of a horror story, but we hide it with masks. But when we take off our mask then we show the world our demons, and the reason we are called Blackbloods. Old Bells chose Blackblood because we decided to bond with the darkness of our souls. Also there was a old legend about Bella that her enemies had made up. They would say that when she was wounded black blood poured out of her veins. A lie of course, but it drew fear into her enemies so Bella decided to call us that."_

 _Gracie stopped talking like she was stuck in her own thoughts and stood there for a second. Then, she blinked a couple of times and grinned at Harry. Harry, even though his mind was whirling at the new information that Gracie had said, and smiled back. He couldn't help but realise the soft spot that was growing in him for the female. Gracie whirled around, smacking her hair in Harry's face. Closing one eye so it didn't get hair in it, the dark haired boy watched as Gracie picked up a bag._

 _She tossed it to him and said,"That is what you are wearing to the wedding by the way."_

 _Harry grabbed it, his seeker reflexes still sharp, and opened it. It was a simple tux and a fedora. Gracie reached into the bag and pulled the fedora out. She placed it on his head and said,"This will give you the look of mysterious and will hide that scar of yours." She clapped her hands and stated,"Now it is time for me to teach you how to get everyone's attention."_

Harry was glad to say that her advice helped. "She was whispering to herself that maybe she wasn't good enough, and that maybe if she tried hard enough that she could change. That she could become something that was not her at all, but the thing you desire most. At first, I was disgusted I will admit, but I got to thinking." Harry quite talking for a second giving the crowd a dramatic affect and looked at Astrole in the eye.

"Maybe my dear friend wouldn't be this way if someone didn't get her hopes up. Maybe she would have just let this go with being a little sad, but moving on. Then, so I asked her. It almost broke my heart for the simple fact that making her talk about it caused her more pain. She told me though in the end."

This was the part where Harry grabbed the back of a chair and sagged like the memory itself was causing him pyhiscal pain. "She told me that you had tooken a young girl's heart and gave it hope. She told me that you acted the right gentlemen, and when the time was right bedded her like she was a whore."

Astrole paled and looked around him. Some people started whispering a gaping at the young male. Helena was being to cry, but Harry could spot the fire in them. She was enjoying this to much. The old man had stiffened and he turned to glare at the man that would have married his granddaughter. The young man tired to redem himself by pointing a finger and shouting,"Lies! Lies all of them! He simply is trying to get me to be frowned upon by telling lies. Nothing good would come out of it! No money or nothing!"

Harry chuckled lightly, only his shoulders shaking and whispered,"I don't need money, or anything really. What is needed is not for me, but my friend. My friend that you have broken almost beyond repair. She needs you to admit your sins, and not to break someone elses heart."

Helena suddenly burst into tears. "You mean I would have married someone who only breaks women's hearts."

Harry bowed and stated,"If my lady would let me finish, then you would hear what happened." Helena blushed in anger at the rude tone that Harry used. Harry could only smirk at the young lady causing her to blush more. That smirk showed that Harry knew she wasn't so innocent after all. Harry straightened up and continued. "So, Mister Astrole bedded my friend, and the night after faked love for her. Telling her that she was the light of his eye and what he was looking for. How their magic just blended together like it knew they belonged. Quite the gentlemen. However, a week ago you called this all off. Calling her every name that would make a Auror blush." Harry paused and hissed,"Unacceptable if you ask me."

"Unacceptable is the correct word," shouted a word. Harry stiffened and whispered, loud enough that everyone could hear," Impossible."

Gracie burst through the door. She had a wig on that was a dirty blonde. Her cheeks were blotchy and tears poured out of her eyes. She even wore a different outfit. It was a simple dress, and it had dirt covering it. She was also glaring at Astrole for all he was worth. Harry had was impressed. She looked much like the heartbroken girl that Harry had made up.

So, to continue the act. Harry paled and walked quickly to Gracie. As, soon as he reached her he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, my dear friend. You shouldn't be out of bed You are still weak, and I promised I would take care of it."

"As grateful as I am of this," Gracie stated, her eyes glaring at Astrole, who was looking at Gracie with bewildered eyes. Harry knew that in any second he would realise that he had nevered bedded Gracie and would say something. So, they had to end this fast. The female Blackblood raised her head and yelled at Astrole, her voice cracking in all the right places and eyes blazing with hurt. "You idiotic man. You should have realised that I would come figure out something that hurt you as you did me. So, I went on a search. I decided that I probably wasn't the only one that you have twisted with your cruel words. I did."

Gracie hung her head and shook her shoulders. "You must understand, I was quite shocked by what I say. Two men. I found two men that you have left, broken hearted and wounded."

The purebloods were standing up now, and shouting at Astrole to defend himself. They were also shouting about how he had wronged Helena, and he was destroying anything that they had planned. Harry knew it wasn't from the man bedding the same sex. Jake had explained well that the wizarding world was a lot more opened minded about prefrence in bed partners then the muggle world was.

Jake and Jerry walked slowly in the room. Jerry had seemed to shrink and looked around the room like he expected something to attack him. Jake stood tall and looked protective of the other male. Harry jerked back and asked, wide eyed,"You mean there are other victims that he has broken."

Jake scrowled at the words that exited from Harry's mouth and snapped,"I am not broken. Never think of me as weak you. I didn't let his words get to me, and I sure as hell am not going to burst into tears. Besides, I wasn't the one to get the worst of it." With that Jake glanced at Jerry in concern. Jerry had put on a wig that had made his hair seem dirty blonde and wore rags. Jake had put back on a hat, and seemed to have scruff on his face. Like he hadn't washed his face and hadn't shaved in a while.

Jerry winced and stood up straight. He glared weakly at the male. When, the man spoke Harry fought the urge to clap his hands. "I-I-I...," Jerry took a deep breath to steady himself and then lowered his head. "I wanted to ma-make sure that you didn't break this young girl's heart. Just...just like you broke mine."

Sighing, Jake went up to Jerry and put a kind hand on his shoulder. The other man winced and seemed to grow smaller. Harry took a deep breath and whirled around to glare at Astrole. He spat out,"Well. Looks like you are the bastard I knew you to be. Who knows what other hearts that you have destroyed because you have grown bored of them? Who knows how many are waiting on you still hoping that you will come and warm their beds tonight."

Astrole's face darkened. Harry suddenly knew what it was like to see one's death in the other's eyes. Yes, the young wizard wanted to kill Harry, and he wanted that to happen bad. Shaking his head, Harry turned his eyes to look at the elder. "My good sir," Harry bowed and continued speaking. "If I might say something to you."

The old man let out a grumble and asked, his voice whispy,"What is it?"

Harry stood and gestured to Astrole. "I have come today only to defend my friend, but if I have to defend others then I will. That even means your daughter. I would propose that she dose not marry that man. That abomination. That two-faced liar. Who knows what he'll do to her."

The old man turned and glared at Astrole. He spoke softly, his voice deadly," You do make a good point, sir. I shouldn't let someone like this marry someone of my blood."

Harry grinned. He had completed the mission, but for the final words. He turned to the people and pointed at random ones with the walking stick. " I would also warn you all. No one wants to marry a man who will hurt your children in such a way. I beg you don't make such a mistake to let him have your heart. Even if it is for a little bit."

With this he went back to Gracie and said,"Come let's get you home. I'm sure your family is full of worry, and I want to make sure you are not alone." Gracie sagged in Harry's arms and whispered, loud enough that everyone could hear her. "Thank you."

With that Harry walked out of the room, Jerry scurried after them, and Jake shouted curse words and other things. When they were out of the room, Jake slammed the door closed and smirked at each of his packmates. When, they left the manor time flew by.

...

Helena stood in her room wondering how the Blackbloods had done it. They had broken her engagement from that man.

"How do you plan to send us the payment?" asked a low voice. Helena stiffened, but didn't turn to see who was talking. The voice when in and out of focus, much like terrible connection with floo. The feelings that the voice brought was the thing that caught the attention of the young witch. It caused the most primitive instincts to come forth, and feelings as well. It made her feel like a predator was in the room with her. She felt like a cage bird, with the cat right in front of the cage. Her heart beat in her chest and her breath felt lodged in the throat.

Finally, she croaked out,"I was going to send it by putting it in an account."

"Yes," the voice whispered. "Send it to the account of Stonehert. That will cover the payment."

Then, suddenly as if a hidden instinct went active in Helena's body. She sagged to the ground and began sobbing. The Blackblood was gone, but the feeling of despair filled her. In that moement she knew that if she had said the wrong thing, moved the wrong way, or even blinked the wrong way, she wouldn't be sobbing on the floor at that moment.

...

Draco stood in his room at the Malfoy Manor and looked at the black bird that had appeared in front of him. It was an owl, but Draco hadn't seen something like it. It was a rare black barn owl. It's eyes were black holes that seemed to want to suck in Draco for some odd reason. The thing about it was the design on the owl's wings. They were silver and obviously by hand. They were tribal marks and they were beautiful on the beautiful black barn owl.

The owl tilted his head and let out a hoot. Then, it raised a talon a letter clutched in it. Draco blinked and slowly reached for the letter. As soon, as he touched the parchment the owl let out a low hoot and fluttered to the window. Instead of flying away it just looked at the moon, and seem to wait on something. Slowly, Draco opened the letter and read it slowly.

 _Now, I'm not going to go into asking how are you and such, Malfoy. No, I came to tell you how you can call on your favor. It is rare to hold a Blackblood in a hold, but you are lucky I'm in a pleasant mood. The thing about this favor thing, the first thing is that I don't want you to call me over something ridiculous, no it has to be over something actually important. Second, I don't want this going around. Keep this to yourself and yourself only. That is all. Now, what I want to say this owl is a special owl. The Blackbloods actually breed owls such as these for jobs and such. When, a wizard or witch has a job for a Blackblood they appear. Now for you it will be different. Noctis, here is my owl. Bella said something about it being a late Chrismas present and a early birthday present. Anyway, call him only at night. Look at the moon, or to where Pluto is and call his name. He will appear and will stay until you give him a letter._

 _Destroy this letter when you memorize the instructions and that is final._

 _Harry Potter_

Draco let out a low chuckle and glanced at the black owl. Noctis turned and hooted before spreading his wings and disappearing in the night.

...

 _********June 12th*********_

"Come on, Harbear!" shouted Gracie by jumping onto a building, and smirking at Harry. " I thought you were faster then this."

Harry let out a growl, and his teeth grew sharper and he leaped off the building catching up with the female Blackblood.

 _*******June 16*********_

"You need a new wardrobe, and fast," Jerry said, leading the way into a fancy store. "Now this is the where your going to get your suits. We'll go and get you some comfortable clothes soon enough."

 _********June 21th********_

Harry was on his knees clutching his stomach. His eyes were wide opened and blood was dripping out of his mouth. "Get up, Harry," growled Jerry, a baseball bat in his hand. "You need to learn how to deal with pain, and fight past it. It may be cruel, but you need to learn."

Harry groaned, but got back to his feet. He let out a snarl, and rushed toward Jerry. Refused to stay on the ground without at least giving him a wound.

 _******June 25th*********_

Jake stood there watching as Harry danced to a song with Gracie. " I know that you think this is stupid," muttered the Blackblood whispered. "But think of it this way. If you learn the ways of Purebloods then you have a advantage that most don't have. Secondly, being light on your feet in a battle is a plus."

Harry chuckled and dipped Gracie. He spoke, his voice a lot rougher and more like a purr then actually words. "Yes. I will dance around my enemies when the time comes. Like a panther circles its prey before striking."

 _******June 30th**********_

"The first month has passed, Harbear," Jerry said, looking Harry over. The apprentice stood straight up, and his eye locked to whatever was in front of him. Gracie chuckled and let out a whistle. Jake clapped his hands and licked his lips.

"It only gets harder from here on out."

That night they started working on potions. Harry found that it wasn't that hard at all, and he wondered why he always did crap in Snape's classroom. He's face fell though when he realised that he had answered his own question. He's face lit up though when Jerry said that the pack had brewed many illegal potions and that was the next lesson.

 _********July 3rd**********_

Harry stood on top of the building and glaring at whatever caught his attention. The city of London was bustling even in night. The Gracie was on patrol with him as well, Jake and Jerry were handling business that Bella had sent them on. They had caught the scent of enemy Bloods in the area. Jerry said that usually packs got along pretty well, but this pack had shown threats. Causing damages to buildings and straying to close to the flat and then leaving. Harry was itching for a fight, well more like ready to show the people he had been staying with what he had learned. Suddenly, a low howl echoed through the air. It wouldn't have been heard by a normal wizard, but Harry had trained and heard it clearly.

Gathering his muscles he leaped from the building that he had been standing on and landed on the one next to it. He ran to where he had pinpointed the call, and ran faster. He was now faster then all the people in his little group. Jerry had been wounded by that fact, since before Harry joined he had been one of the fastest. Now, Harry left him in the dust without trying. Another howl entered the air, causing Harry to run faster. He didn't want his packmate to fight alone.

It was pretty intresting how the pack did this. Communicate with just sounds. Jake and Gracie had teached him how to do it himself and he found out how much the pack relied on those sounds, especially in battle. Harry grinded his teeth and came to a stop. He cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a low howl, then ended it with a click. Meaning that help was on the way. Then, Harry continued running. The good thing about London was all the buildings. It made it easier to jump around, above traffic and people.

After about three minutes, Harry was in the middle of a park. It was empty and was quite creepy. Harry froze and looked around. There was nothing. He growled and let out a low whistle. A whistle and a click answered him. Harry ran to where the sound was and leaped over a couple of bushes. As soon as his feet landed he stopped moving. Gracie was sitting on the ground glaring at something. Harry fixed his eyes to see what she was glaring at and realised that something was actually someone.

This someone was a male. He was about the same age as Gracie, and was probably a couple of inches taller than Harry himself. He had white hair, which Harry could see was actually real. Then, his eyes caught his attention. They were a violet. And those violet eyes were locked on Gracie.

The female Blackblood muttered something under her breath and looked at Harry. She smiled and said,"I'm glad to see that your speed hasn't killed you yet."

Harry smirked and glanced at the male. He was now glaring at Harry for all he was worth. Blinking in shock he looked at Gracie and asked,"Is he the only one?" Gracie sighed and nodded. She then turned and glared at the male.

" I don't know what he is here for, but he hasn't spoke only stared at me the whole time. I attacked him and he just fell onto the ground."

The male suddenly scrambled to sit up. Then, he looked at Gracie again and smiled. The Blackblood blinked and looked at the enemy male like he was crazy. Finally, the male spoke. He had a deep voice, but it wasn't too deep. Harry thought that he sounded pretty cool, but it seemed to have a different affect on Gracie she blushed and looked away.

"So," spoke the white haired male." You were the one to have that scent."

Gracie stiffened and turned around to glare at the man in full force. "You smelled my scent and decided to come into my territory. You left threats and everything."

The male smiled sheepishly and said,"Yeah. I did at first, but then I smelled your scent and I just had to meet you." The female wasn't even impressed and sniffed in annoyance. She glared at the other and snapped,"Well, you have met me and I, however, am not impressed."

Harry let out a chuckle and stated,"Looks like someone likes you, Gracie."

"Shut up, Harbear."

"Gracie?" The male tilted his head and stared hard at the dark haired beauty in front of him. "Your name is Gracie?"

Said dark haired beauty rolled her eyes and snapped," Of course. Otherwise he wouldn't have called me that."

The male suddenly moved to lay on his stomache. He crawled forward and was soon infront of Gracie. " My name is Kayden."

Harry stepped forward and asked,"My name is Harry." Kayden looked at Harry and grinned widely. He looked back to Gracie and whispered," How come you are not saying anything?"

The female Blackblood stood up and glared at Kayden. The white haired male stood up and smiled at the other. Gracie blushed and glared harder. "I don't want you anywhere near London, not until my alpha has talked to yours, and when they come to an agreement I want you to stay away from me altogether."

Kayden opened his mouth to say something, but Gracie had wings suddenly burst from her back. She snapped her amber eyes to Harry and stated,"Make sure he leaves, Harry."

With this she flapped and disappeared in the sky. Kayden looked up in the air in awe and then looked at Harry in excitment. "She's beautiful."

"And she seems to not like you."

Kayden winced and looked at the ground. He kicked at the dirt and said,"I didn't lay a hand on her promise. I let her jump on me without a struggle. I promise. Maybe she thought I was going to attack her when her guard was down."

"Well," Harry asked, his mind wondering why he was talking with this male. "What would you have done if she let her guard down?"

Kayden suddenly had a goofy grin on her face and he whispered," I probably would have kissed her."

The black haired apprentice sighed and straightened up. "I have to get back to my packmates. I need to make sure that you will leave our territories and stay away."

The white haired male winced, and the smile left his face. "You mean, I really won't be able to see Gracie again?"

Harry sighed and looked at the male. "I can't answer that, but I can say that at least give her a reason to trust you."

Kayden nodded slowly and whispered," I won't get near her until this thing quits, and don't worry I won't do anything. I, however, can't speak for my pack."

With this the male turned on his heel and moped off. Harry watched him for a second and wondered why he trusted the male to do what he said. The black haired teen gave himself a shake and ran back to the flat. A Blackblood didn't trust a person easily! He had to to train more.

 _*********July 9th**********_

Harry stood in front of the tattoo shop shaking slightly. The pack had asked him why he wanted one, but he didn't answer. He only looked at them and shrugged. Of course they didn't stop him. They had all gotten tattoos when they were younger then him. So, he took a deep breath and stepped in. Gracie was with him. He had grown use to his little group, but he had grown closer to the female of the group. She calmed him for some odd reason.

So, they stepped in and saw a old man. He had long gray tangled hair, and brown eyes. He didn't have a beard, more like scroff. He looked at the young man and simply raised an eyebrow. Harry looked around the shop, and found that it had a comforting aura. The walls were covered with drawings, most likely the things that the old man had drawn over the years.

"Hello," grunted the old man, getting his equipment. Harry stopped and stared at the man in fear. Gracie chuckled and said," Hello, sir."

The old man had everything fixed up and looked at them both. He smiled and said," The names Willy. How can I help you today?"

Gesturing to Harry, who looked like a deer frozen in headlights, Gracie said,"He is getting him some tattoos."

Taking a deep breath Harry said, softly," I want two tattoos. I want wings on my back and a panther running down my arm."

The man nodded and said,"That is going to be pretty expensive I hate to say."

"Money isn't a issue."

 _********July 15th*********_

Harry stood looking at the sky. With all the lights in London, he really couldn't see the stars much. Tomorrow he and the others would go to the countryside and meet up with Bella. He was sad to leave the city. He had this summer immentsly and knew that eventually it would have to come to an end. Harry knew that inside, past the worry he was actually excited to see the pack and the other apprentices. He was no longer the boy who only lived by luck, no he was more then that now, and he couldn't wait to show the world that.

 _*********July 21th***********_

Harry was laying on the ground and looking at the sky. The stars glowed here and he loved it. Hedwig was suprisingly sitting on his stomach. She had made sure not to dig her talons in too deep, and had stayed there hooting softly. In the trees Noctis was hooting softly as well. The two were probably saying something to Harry, but sadly he didn't understand owl. Umbra was laying on the ground, on his side. The stallion had been overjoyed by the sight of Harry. Bella said, that the stallion had grown use to the farm that the pack had. It was a lot of land with no houses for hours and hours.

It was a pretty much a manor, and everyone had their own room. Allen, Amelia, and Brandon had grown. Harry still smirked by the rest of the pack's expression. Bella stood there looking quite proud of her newest member and the look in her eye told him that she knew that he had grown. Bella had gotten Harry's trunk and stuff for Hogwarts. Harry was grateful for that. For some odd reason he wasn't ready to enter the wizarding world again. He raised his wand above his head and knew though that the time was slowly ending.

 _********July 31st********_

Harry had come downstairs and was shocked by the pack shouting," HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

There had been a giant cake with Harry's name on it and with the number 15. Harry couldn't fight the smile even if he wanted to. This was just too much. The pack rushed forward and hugged him. They even lifted him off the ground in their excitment. Bella was the first to shout about presents. With this the pack pushed Harry to a pile of presents. Jake and Jerry had brainstormed and had gotten Harry a small hunting knife. It was sharp,and it glinted in the light. It came with a sheath and Gracie said that he was suppose to put he thing on his thigh and only use it when he needed too.

Yuu had gotten him a crystal statue of Umbra. The unicorn was rearing up and looked ready to jump into a fight. Ben had gotten him a Blackblood bandana. It felt like silk and when Harry unfolded it he saw the design of a demonic smile. The third-in-command said that every packmate had one and when they got on the battlefield they wore them to strike fear into their enemies. Caleb had gotten him a potions book. He told him that Bella wrote that book herself, and it was about all the potions that helped with missions if you were wounded or running low on energy and such.

Kory had given him a book as well. It was the book The Art of War. Harry when Jerry started training him in strategy had grown to love the thinking that came with a battle. He thanked his mentor many times. Amelia had smirked and given him a ring. The ring had the dragon symbol of the Blackbloods, and the gem on it was a emerald. It also had the Potters coat of arms on it.

The apprentices had gotten something for him. They said that they all put some hard effort into it. It turned out to be a whole wardrobe of battle clothing. It was all in black and silver. Bella had shrugged and said that the colors had suited him. Harry also found that the jacket that Bella had given him with the first time. He had automatically put it on and grinned at the apprentices. Bella and Jerry walked up to him. They had something long in their hands and were grinning.

"Both me and Jerry thougth hard about this, and we decided to give you something personal."

Bella handed him something that was long and wrapped in papter. Harry unwrapped the present and gasped at what he saw. It was a sword. It was probably a couple inches longer then the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. The sheath was pure white and had a snake on it. Harry was shocked to see the snake slithering everywhere on the sheath. Swallowing he pulled the sword out of it's sheath. The blade was as white as the sheath. It glemmed in the light and Harry had a feeling that it could cut through bone and muscle.

"Why is it an odd colour?" Harry muttered. Jerry laughed and said," Now, it took a lot of forging to get that right. That sword you hold the blade came from the baslisk you killed."

Harry's expression was one of shock. He's eyes widened and he glanced at Bella repeatingly. The alpha laughed and said," I am, however, sad to say that this is the only time you will be able to have it out of its sheath for a while. I doubt Hogwarts wants a student tossing a sword around all day."

Harry laughed and looked the Alpha. He grinned and looked down at the sword. This had been the best birthday ever.

 _********September 1st*********_

Harry stood looking at the train. He stood tall and glared at the thing. He was uncomfortable just standing there by himself. He had grown use to a packmate being a shout away. Now, he was surrounded by people who gawked at him, like he was a freak. Growling under his breath, Harry walked his trunk and Hedwig into the train. Noctis was perched on his shoulder and was glaring at everything. Harry didn't even know owls could glare. The other apprentices had gone with the pack to Hogwarts. Bella had offered to let him come with them, but Harry had refused.

He found an empty compartment soon, and all but collapsed inside. He knew that soon enough Hermonie and the Weasleys would be shouting at him, asking him why he didn't write or anything. Harry had only realised yesterday that he had not written a single letter. Oh, he had he time and Noctis and Hedwig were always willing to do what Harry said, but he just didn't.

Harry sighed and lifted an arm for Noctis to flutter on. Hedwig looked at her black companion and hooted. Noctis returned the sound and then looked at Harry. The black haired apprentice smiled and stroked his feathers softly. He knew that this year would be Hell. He had changed and Harry realised that whatever had something changed in Harry the whole school, including his House to a certain extent abandoned him to leave himself to well himself.

This year would be different. He had the pack. He had Bella, Jerry, Gracie, Jake and the other apprentices. He had Noctis and Hedwig. So, what if his friends left him this year. Either out of jelously or if their parents told them to leave the freak boy alone. He wouldn't be like he was last year. Alone, scared, and only asking for a friend. So, he took a deep breath and when the compartment door opened he looked up and saw it wasn't at all who he was expecting.

Draco Malfoy stood there smirking. Crabbe and Goyle were not with him, and the look in his eyes caused Harry's own eyes to narrow and a returning grin to grow on his face. Well, this year would be Hell, but at least it promised not to be boring.

...

Finally, finished with this chapter. Took me forever, but I enjoy this chapter. Now, I was thinking that maybe later in the story, when the plot shows more that I might do something different. I was thinking letting people ask any Blackbloods they like questions. It is just an idea, but I thought it will be entertaining. Until next time, please enjoy and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter. That is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the Blackbloods. That is about it.

Chapter 7

 _Harry Potter has changed._ That was the first thought that erupted in Draco's mind when he glanced at his school rival for the first time in two months, and it wasn't just in appearance that he had changed too. It was the aura around him, the magic that tingled Draco's own skin. It was more dangerous now, much like a coiled snake. The way he held himself also stood out. Harry sat there his body looking tense, but relaxed at the same time. Ready to dodge or charge anything that was ready to attack him.

The looks had definitely had changed. Harry's hair had the same wildness to it, and had grown longer as well. It covered his eyes, and made the dark gem eyes, that now had an ethereal glow to them, stand out. He had gotten paler for some odd reason. Usually, the last Potter had a slight golden glow to his skin, like had had gotten at least a little sun. One could also tell that he had gotten muscles too. His fashion had also improved. He wore a long black jacket with a black silk shirt, and black trousers.

"Well, if it isn't the Blackbloods newest addition," Draco purred. Potter only blinked at him and smirked. The Malfoy's heartbeat got a little faster at the sight. Shaking off the odd feeling that he was getting from looking at the Potter, Draco walked into the compartment and sat down gracefully. He let his silver eyes stare at Potter for a second before looking at the two owls. The black owl that visited him that night, was staring at him with those black eyes. The white one, Hedwig was preening a feather only had glanced at him. With all this Draco turned his attention to the window. The country side whizzed by leaving everything a blur.

"Why are you here?"

Draco stiffened at the voice. It had gotten deeper and quiter. Potter's voice seemed to have a little rumble to it, like he spoke out of his chest giving him the quality like he was purring or growling as he spoke. It melted the silver haired Malfoy almost like dark chocolate would.

Turning his head to the other he said, softly as to not be the only one talking at a quiter tone. " All the other compartments were full, Potter. I saw that one seat wasn't taken."

Harry only tilted his head and said, his voice full of amusement,"Then where is your trunk and such? Along with Crabbe and Goyle?"

Blinking, Draco tried to find an excuse. He had ditched his two friends, and his trunks were in the compartment with the two. He had sneaked out of the Prefects meeting before it even began, and had searched for the Potter. He wanted to be the one to see the Blackblood first, before rumors spreaded everywhere. As he tried to think of a good lie, Draco had a sudden thought. What if Blackbloods could read minds, like everyone thought they did. Potter would know if he was lying. Automatically, Draco shook the thought out of his head. He was a skilled Occlumens, surely Potter wouldn't be able to sense a thing. Still, when Draco spoke he said mostly the truth.

"My trunks and such have already been taken care of. I am a Prefect after all."

Puffing out his chest to show the Blackblood his badge, Draco felt a strange urge to have the green eyed Blackblood impressed. Eyeing the badge, Potter spoke. "I suppose a congratulations is in order, Malfoy."

Waving a hand at the other, Draco bragged," No thank you. I have had enough of that from my fellow Slytherins and family. I will surely survive if you don't."

Potter lifted his gaze from the badge and smirked. This smirk was filled with amusement and mirth. "I couldn't tell," the greened eyed teen rumbled. " With the way your chest was puffed out, you reminded me of a harlot, trying to show me what she has to offer."

Snorting, Draco snapped,"You know I could leave you to your loneliness, Potter. Then, you would be moarning the lose of valued company."

Rasing an eyebrow, Potter glanced at the black owl on his arm and reached out rubbing the owl's chest feathers. The black owl hooted and closed his eyes.

"So that is the owl that visited me that night."

"Noctis." Potter quit petting the owl and shook his arm gently. Opening those black eyes, Noctis let out another low hoot and fluttered to the cage that Hedwig was in. The snow owl hooted and fluttered her wings, but she didn't look like she wanted out of the cage. More like she was just talking to the other owl.

Potter watched his companions and then turned his gaze to Malfoy. The look in Potter's eyes Draco knew that what he was about to say had to be important. "It is a good thing you are here," muttered Potter, who leaned forward and put his elbows and his knees. "I had something to discuss with you, and it would be pure Hell trying to get a word to you at Hogwarts."

Suprised by this Draco only nodded his head, encouraging Potter to continue. "I have to ask about me being the Blackblood to the Slytherins. I have no problem being there for you all, but I would like to ask for the full cooperation of the House of Snakes for me to do anything."

"That would be impossible," snapped Draco, his silver eyes flashing. "It would only work if you were to actually mean to protect us."

Raising a hand to stop the Malfoy from saying anything else, Potter injected,"I have no qualms of being the guardian of Slytherin. I might have last year, but now I don't care about a petty school rivalry."

"You have gotten quite the vocabulary," Draco stated, an eyebrow raising. "However, it wouldn't matter if you don't mean it like I told you. I am in doubt with your words, even if you did mean them. I have fought with you for four years, Potter. So have many Slytherins. We are not to forgive so easily."

A chuckle emerged from Potter's chest before he spoke. "I don't either, Malfoy. I, however, have thought during the summer of how difficult it will be for Slytherins in the future. I have kept up with the Daily Prophet, and I am willing to bet that you do as well."

A nod comfirmed what he said.

"I have read what that gossip newspaper has said about me," Potter rumbled, anger and annoyance flashing through those dark eyes. "I can assure you though that I am not mad. Voldemort has returned and I know that you know this as well."

Draco kept his face blank, Potter could see though in those gray eyes. He was nervous, but he hide it well. Potter leaned forward and smirked. "During the first time Voldemort terrorized the wizarding world Slytherin had gained a bad reputation. After he was defeated, by me, he left the Slytherin House with so much distrust that many people think that you all are dark lords waiting for the chance to uprise."

Stiffening, Draco snapped,"That is completely false!"

"I know this,"Potter stated, his voice calm and filled with a twisted amusement. "I have a plan, but I need Slytherin's Prince to accomplish it."

The Malfoy heir blinked in shock. What Potter spoke was true, but could there be a hidden motive about this? After all this wasn't just about him, this was about all the Slytherins. If it had to come down to a decision then it was only fair that all the Slytherins were around, yet Draco knew that the only person's voice who would count would be his. The Slytherins all looked to him for leadership, even the upper classmen. The choice laid with him.

Sighing, Draco asked, warily,"What is the plan, Potter?"

Harry nodded his head and stood up. Noctis fluttered his wings and landed on Harry's left shoulder. The Blackblood apprentice looked at Draco and smirked. "It is a long tedious plan, but if executed properly then it will succeed."

"That's not telling me anything."

Smirking the dark haired teen bowed and whispered," I am afraid that I am being called by the Alpha. I must go where I am called."

Draco stood and looked at Potter like he was mad. "What do you mean, Potter?"

The only thing that Potter did was straigten up and smirk at Draco. He leaned closely, and Draco noticed for the first time that Potter had actually grown taller then him. "I have to go, Malfoy. If you would be so kind to make sure that Hedwig gets to the castle okay it would be greatly apperciated."

Opening and closing his mouth, Draco Malfoy could only stare at the last Potter with shocked eyes. Grinning twistedly, Potter walked out of the compartment. Draco watched as Potter walked away from his eyesight. Then, he looked at the white owl in the cage. Hedwig looked at the Slytherin and let out a low hoot.

Sighing, Draco sat down and eyed the owl. He wanted to just leave the owl here and go back to Vincent and Gregory. Something, however, erupted inside him. It overcame him in a wave and huffing in annoyance, Draco sat down. He glared at the owl and muttered,"Potter better be freaking grateful of all this."

Hedwig only let out a low hoot.

...

Harry stood on top of the train. The wind blew his black hair around, and caused his clothes to whirl around as well. Colours from the surrounding enviorment swirled together, causing everything to become a blur of mixed colours. Noctis had gripped his talons deeper into Harry's jacket, thankfully he couldn't feel it.

"HARRY!" shouted Bella's voice, which coiuld barely be heard from the roaring wind. The last Potter turned and looked as Bella walked forward, an annoyed look on her face. Reading her body language, Harry could tell that whatever annoyed the Alpha had effected her badly.

So, stepping forward Harry asked,"What's wrong?"

"Everything," muttered Bella, as she walked until she was right in front of her youngest apprentice. "I do have bad news though."

Tilting his head, Harry's eyes asked what his voice didn't. Bella looked up at the sky and stated,"This train is almost at Hogwarts. I would love to explain this to you, but I can't right now. Later after this feast that all you students seem to look forward to."

Harry looked at Bella in concern, before smiling and saying,"You should be thankful about that feast. It will fill up the Blackbloods without it coming out of your pocket."

Smirking, Bella stood up straighter and said, her voice smug. "That is correct. You all are expensive and you don't even know it."

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked at Bella and asked,"So, what have you come to tell me beside the warning." _That you didn't even explained._

Almost as if Bella could hear his thoughts, the Alpha smirked and rose taller. " I have planned a little show. To let the world know that the Blackbloods now are in Hogwarts. To show off if you want the honest truth."

Harry only raised an eyebrow. Bella grinned and grabbed Harry into a hug. Blinking, Harry watched as pure black wings burst from his leader's back. Then, with a mighty flap of her wings, Bella got them both in the air.

...

As soon as the train had come to a stop, Draco opened the compartment's window and let Hedwig fly out. In all honesty, the Malfoy heir couldn't figure out how he had gotten away without someone saying something about the white owl. He hadn't even figured out why he hadn't seen the Weasel and the Muggleborn. When, the snowy owl left his sight Draco went out and walked out of the compartment. The train was flooded with students getting off the train. In the background his ears could make out the yelling of the oaf Hagrid.

When, he came across a couple of first years he scowled and snapped,"Come on! We don't have all day. Get a move on."

The students paled and moved on quickly. It took a while, but Draco finally got off the train. He brushed his robes and glanced around. There was no signs of Potter or any of the mysterious Blackbloods. He could spot Granger and Weasley in the distance. They were looking through the crowds, their expressions filled with worry. Gray eyes narrowed in on the badges on their robes. They were both Prefects. With Granger it wasn't so shocking. Weasley on the other hand was something to be amazed at. He knew that Potter would have been a better choice, even if Draco didn't like him.

Shaking his head, Draco walked off to the carriages. He found an empty one and sat down. The Slytherin Prince didn't have to wait long for company to find him. Suddenly, the gruffing of Vincent and Gregory. He could hear the shrieking voice of Pansy, and the soft murmurs of Blaise. He perked up and looked as his friends came to the carriage. When, everyone was inside Draco started talking immediately, as he talked the carriage began to move.

"I have met up with Potter."

All his fellow Slytherins gaped at him in shock. Draco raised a hand to make sure that they didn't say anything. "Anyway, he decided to talk to me about..."

Draco told them everything that Potter had said to him. Pansy sighed and whispered, her tone all light," The way you make Potter sound he is like a sex god or something."

Paling the Malfoy heir shook his head and snapped,"I did no such thing, Pansy."

Blaise said, his tone thoughtful," He sounds like a Slytherin."

Goyle laughed and said,"Potter a Slytherin? Impossible!"

Crabbe let out a grunt showing he agreed with the statement. Sighing, Draco leaned forward and said,"Last year I would have said the same thing, Greg. Now, I'm not so sure. The look in his eyes showed me differently."

They stayed quiet after that and only looked at each other in concern. For Draco to say this meant that their leader didn't know what to do either. This was a problem. The rest of the ride to the castle was silent, but was tense. Pansy finally broke the silence when they were walking into the castle.

"Where are the Blackbloods?"

Draco shrugged and muttered,"Probably off doing something weird."

Blaise suddenly began talking about what he had done during the summer. It broke through the tension and such. They continued to talk as they entered the Great Hall, and sat down at the Slytherin table. They quited down when the first years came to be Sorted. When, it passed Draco looked at the newest Slytherins. They looked at the Great Hall with excited eyes, and energy. The blonde wondered if he had ever looked so excited when he first came to Hogwarts.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up. He grinned and waved at everyone. Finally, he began talking. "Before we begin our feast, I would like to welcome the newest members of Hogwarts. We hope you learn something new this year, and the many years to come. I would also like to congratulate the newest Prefects." The students all clapped their hands and cheered. Draco only smirked at the old Headmaster.

When, the noise died down Dumbledore spoke again. His voice was more serious now, and caused everyone to look at him in worry. "This year, we have a new bunch joining us this year. The Blackbloods. Now, I know that many of you were raised to be scared that they would come and get you when you were children. At the age you are, many of you believe them to be criminals of the law. I'm hoping you put those thoughts behind you."

" _Old man,"_ whispered a low voice, that seemed to float on the breeze. " _Surly you know that we can handle this. After all we are introducing ourselves."_

Dumbledore sighed and said,"I hope you realise that I am only allowing this because of what you did earlier today."

Bella Blackblood walked from behind Dumbledore. She smirked at the Headmaster and looked at the crowd of students. She looked at each and then suddenly grinned.

"Hello. If you don't know me allow me to introduce myself,"Bella began. She bowed and stated,"My name is Bella Blackblood. The leader of the Blackbloods. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

There was a gasp and the crowd stared hard at the young lady. Bella straightened up. "Of course, I won't be the only one teaching the subject. The rest of my pack will help you during the year. The only ones who won't be teaching are the apprentices. Won't you guys?"

"Yes," drawled a low voice. The students all whiped their heads to look at the doors to the Great Hall. The Blackbloods stood there. Including the commands. Draco then noticed that Potter wasn't there.

The sound of clapping in where Bella stood made everyone look back at the leader. She was smirking and said,"I decided before I got here that I would give the students of Hogwarts a show, but the first thing first. Rules."

The Blackbloods face went blank and she stared at the them with serious eyes. "We are here to protect Hogwarts as a whole. The apprentices are to protect the students only. Meaning that they would leave everything else to protect the House that the Sorting Hat gave to them. Also, the apprentices are students too. Please treat them well."

The students stared at the leader for a second, before Bella smirked. She spreaded her arms and said,"Let the show be-"

"I don't approve of what you have come up with, Alpha," muttered a girl's voice. At the Hufflepuff table a blonde with blue eyes appeared sitting on top of it. Her cheeks were puffed out and she was glaring at the other.

Bella grinned sheepishly and said,"Come on. I only wanted to you to carry the animals along with Brandon. It wouldn't have been that bad."

"Alpha," gasped a tried voice from Ravenclaw's table. A teenager stood there looking like he was about to collapse on the spot. "I think the animal thing is a bad idea."

"Soooo," Bella began, her eyebrows raising."You think that I should just cancel that part of the show." She frowned and glared at the Gryffindor table. "Do you think the same thing, Allen?"

A redhead suddeny appeared at the edge of the table. He shrugged and looked away. Bella crossed her arms and seemed to think of something. Finally, she snapped her fingers and shouted out,"I'LL JUST CALL A DUAL! ALLEN AND HARRY SHALL DUAL A LITTLE BIT!"

The redhead looked at the Alpha and grinned in excitement. "I've been itching to spar with, Old Harry."

A low growl echoed through the Slytherin table. At once, the students all stiffened and looked around. "I refuse,"growled out a voice that Draco had heard earlier that day. He fought a shiver and looked behind him. There stood Harry Potter in all his glory. Those green eyes glowed in annoyance, but deep in them Draco could see the amusement.

Allen looked at Harry and smirked. "Are you scared that you would lose, Harry?"

The dark haired apprentice only raised an eyebrow and rumbled out,"I highly doubt that. I am just not in the mood to start anything with you. Especially today."

Bella chuckled and stepped forward. She smirked and snapped,"I don't think you have a choice in this one, Harbear. After all how hard are you fighting yourself from sayiing yes."

Green eyes flashed a little lighter and Harry snapped,"I don't think I would let myself get lost in instinct that easily."

"You would be shocked,"Bella purred. Draco sat up straighter. If he saw Potter fight well, and win then it would show him if he was actually able to protect the Slytherins. After all if all the other students realised that if they attacked the Slytherins and the Slytherins fought back then the Blackbloods would get involved. They would be helpless without someone protecting them.

Allen stepped forward and snapped,"I know the perfect way to start this fight." There was silence for a second and then the redhead charged at the Slytherin table. He stopped when Harry was suddenly standing in front of him. The raven haired Blackblood hissed out,"Don't push your luck already, Allen. We haven't even started the first day."

Allen chuckled and swung a beefy fist.

...

Bella watched as Allen swung his fist at Harry. Normally, she would have stopped this. However, there were eyes watching. Eyes that made Bella want to attack. She thought grimly of the lady in pink she had met earlier today. She was a major threat, and threats were not tolerated. She wouldn't lay a hand on Harry. She would show of his strength, and skills. She would show the wizarding world their future leader, even if it killed her in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything Harry Potter

Chapter 8

Harry watched as Allen's fist flew toward him. Everything happened in a split second. The last Potter's eyes dilated, and his heart started to beat faster. Muscles tensed and his hearing turned acute. When, the punch almost hit Harry leaned back. Allen scowled. He hadn't expected the newest Blackblood to dodge his attack so quickly. Harry looked at his opponent's expression and smirked at him. He suddenly remembered a lesson that Gracie had told him during a spar.

...

 _"How do you act when you get angry," Gracie asked, hitting the newest apprentice in the gut. Harry let out a grunt of pain, and took a step back from the woman. Gracie relaxed, showing that she wasn't going to attack him, but Harry learned not to trust that stance. Not after what Jake did to him. Jackass._

 _Rolling her eyes, Gracie leaned back on her heels and asked,"What do you do when you get in angry? Like during a fight?"_

 _Harry winced and muttered,"I act like a complete idiot. I just throw punches, or spells."_

 _Nodding, Gracie said, her tone serious,"Then, it is something that you need to get over. You will fight opponent's in the future that will try to distract you by making you angry. Every Blackblood has faced someone like that, and we learned from our mistakes. I was sadly not able to teach this to Kory, before he fought an enemy that did that exactly to him. So, I'm going to teach you."_

 _Harry narrowed his eyes and asked,"Why is it so important though? If you get angry in a battle is gives you a burst of strength, dose it not?"_

 _He thought back to when he felt the anger when he faced Voldemort in the graveyard. He had felt so much anger, and he had thought that is what caused him to survive, besides the help of the dead._

 _Gracie growled and suddenly was behind him. She wacked him on the head and snapped,"Don't think like that. Yes, anger does all that to you, but you must also remember that if you are blinded to anger you are blinded to your surroundings."_

 _Wincing, Harry let out a whine and stook a step forward. Gracie snorted and said,"Also, don't forget that you can do the exact same thing to others as well."_

 _"What make them slap me on the head?"_

 _"Don't be idiotic, Harbear. I was talking about you getting your opponent mad instead of the other way around. It is a valuable skill to have."_

 _..._

 _A valuable skill indeed,_ Harry thought. He looked behind him to glance at the Slytherins. They were staring wide eyed at the person who had been against them for four years. Now, he stood there protecting them. Grinning like a crazy person, Harry turned back to look at Allen. The red head snorted and muttered,"Forgot how fast you are."

Harry tilted his head to the side and stated,"I have just started my training, Allen. I haven't got to my full potential yet."

Allen bared his teeth and snarled,"Smartass!"

He charged straight at Harry, who narrowed his eyes. If he moved aside, the stupid red head would collide with the Slytherin table. Who knows what would happen then. He would have to block him, but for some odd reason he was hesitant. Like he didn't want everyone to know what he was capable of. He glanced at Bella who stood beside Dumbledore, who was watching him with curious eyes. He suddenly felt nervous. Bella had helped Allen train during the summer, but she hadn't seen him. This was the chance to show her what he had learned during the summer, that she hadn't made the wrong decision of taking him.

With this in mind, Harry looked at the oncoming Blackblood and thought of a quick plan. So, he tensed his muscles and waited until Allen was near him. Then, he leaped up into the air, and did a quick transformation. Claws erupted from his fingertips and his teeth sharpened. Allen came to a stop, and was about to look up when Harry landed on his back. Letting out a gasp, Allen took a couple steps back in shock. Harry, however, didn't care.

He dug his claws into Allen's shoulders and let out a low growl. Allen returned it and began to shake his muscles to get the other off. Harry moved to where his feet were on solid o the ground and tightened his grip on Allen. The red head let out a roar and moved to turn around, not caring if his skin ripped from Harry's claws. Harry was faster though. He made himself fall on the ground, causing Allen to land on him. Before he landed on Harry, the black haired apprentice put his legs against his stomach, and when Allen landed on him Harry kicked him off.

Allen flew into a nearby wall, and Harry stood up quickly. He jumped onto the Slytherin table and snarled in Allen's direction. He knew that the red head wasn't down for the count. He glanced at the Slytherins and hissed,"I need you all to move down the table a little."

They didn't move only stared at him. Harry could hear Allen growling, which was growing louder. He looked at Malfoy in desperation. Silver eyes narrowed and Malfoy nodded. He looked at his fellow Slytherina and snapped,"You heard, Potter! Move!"

The Slytherins moved quickly, when their leader ordered them to. Harry watched as they all scrambled away as quickly as they could. Harry sighed in relief, which was short lived. Allen leaped to his feet and lunged at Harry. The Blackblood apprentice, suddenly felt anger as he looked at Allen. Allen knew this was just a show, but he was taking it too literally now. He had gotten lost in the battle, and now Harry could feel that he wouldn't end this battle until he finished the job of defeating Harry. The only thing was Harry wasn't planning on getting defeated, not by a man lost by anger.

So, when he met Allen mid lunge. They punched and snapped teeth at each other. Harry would dodge each blow that Allen threw his way, but Allen just let the punches roll of him. He didn't care about how he got hurt, all he cared about was winning. Harry suddenly felt fear. What kind of person would Allen turn out to be? If he let anger control him when they were just suppose to put on a little show to the people of Hogwarts, then who knew what he would do when they had to do something important?

With his thoughts whirling around, Harry was distracted and that was his first mistake. Allen finally got his first punch on Harry's chest. Bones cracked and Harry let out a shout of pain. In the background, he heard the sound of gasp and yells. He also heard his fellow lions shouting his name in concern. He ignored that though as he flew back from the power of that punch. He fixed himself and landed on his feet.

Both Allen and Harry's clothes were in taters. His shirt was ripped up, and his trousers had a couple fo tears in him. Growling in annoyance, Harry threw off the shirt. The Slytherins behind him gasped in shock when they saw the tattoo on his back. The two wings had been done professionaly. Harry knew they looked like they were about to come to life. The panther on his arm snarled at an unseen enemy.

Allen blinked in shock and smirked,"Nice, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything, he only stared at the other in anger and thoughtfullness. Grinning, Allen spreaded his arms and snapped,"You may be good, Harry! In fact you might be able to beat me in the future, but now you are just a newbie to the life of a Blackblood! If you think you can beat me try it, but don't think luck is going to get you out of this."

Sighing in annoyance, Harry snapped,"I think that you have gone to far for a little duel."

Allen only grunted and rolled his shoulders. "You think I care? I am going to win this, fake fight or not. Just get prepared."

Harry sighed and looked at Bella. The Alpha's eyes stared right into his soul, which caused him to shiver. Dumbledore had opened his mouth to say something, but Bella had whispered something quickly. Whatever she said caused Dumbledore to stop and watch the fight break out in front of him. His usually glittering eyes had dulled for some odd reason.

Harry looked back at Allen and took the first step forward. He bared his teeth and snapped,"Why are you so determined to win, Allen? Are you afraid a little apprentice like me will beat you?"

Allen growled and snapped,"Don't be a moron, Harry! You just started your training, and you haven't started training with Kory yet. You probably don't know nothing."

Smirking, Harry replied, his tone smug,"That is true, but I have trained with Jake. Your mentor right? He taught me a couple things during the summer, and maybe just maybe he taught me something he hadn't you."

Tensing the red head was about to charge, much like a raging bull. Harry knew he was about to blow, the green eyed apprentice just needed to get the fuse to the dynamite. "I bet he taught me how to beat _you_ , his own apprentice."

Allen opened his mouth and let out a roar. Then he charged at Harry. He moved fast, but the thing was with speed; Harry had him beat. Gathering his speed, Harry stepsided Allen. When, they were side by side Harry reached out and grabbed Allen around the neck. He snarled and yanked on the redhead. When, Allen was unbalanced he pulled him up in the air, and then slammed him down on the table.

Allen laid on the ground, with clear eyes that looked at Harry in shock. He didn't try to get out of the tight grip and whispered,"I let my bloodlust get ahead of me again."

Sighing, Hary let him go and muttered,"You really need to control that if that is the problem. This was suppose to be a simple spar, and that was it. You caused this thing to be a huge fight that could have been avoided altogether."

Harry glared at the redhead again and walked toward the Slytherins. He grinned sheepishly, and said,"I am sorry, but I didn't think all that would escalate that quickly." He took the smile off his face, and then looked at each one of them. "No one got hurt by anything right."

There was a shake of head that caused Harry to relax for a second, before he looked at Malfoy. "Malfory, tell your Slytherins they can sit back to their original seats. I know they won't listen to me at all, but they will you."

With this Harry turned to kick Allen to his feet. He growled and snapped,"Go back to the Gryffindor table. They are about to have the feast."

Allen glupped and scampered all the way to the table of lions. Harry leaped off the table and walked to the wall not far from the Slytherin table. He sighed and slide down until he was sitting on the ground.

...

Bella took a step forward and spoke again. She smirked and said, softly,"I can tell that you are all shocked by what you just saw. Your wondering how a person can do all that. We are Blackbloods, not some type of weak human. We are breed for war and many Bloods live for it. However, the thing I'm hoping for is a weak dream, but a dream all the same. I am hoping that you all as growing people with your own consious, not the words of your parents lead you through life. What I am hoping for is for the fact that you look past the rumours and such about the Blackbloods and accept us. If the not the Blackbloods, at least our apprentices. I can assure Slytherin House that Allen, while he has a bit of a temper is loyal and as cunning as any snake out there. I can promise Gryffindor House that Harry would never lay a hand on any of his housemates, ever. So please give each of them a chance."

...

Dumbledore called the feast, and everyone began to eat. At first they were all timid to do anything at all, but after a while they all calmed down. The blonde at the Hufflepuff table was telling some joke, that was causing the badgers to roar in laughter. The teenager at Ravenclaw, was muttering a riddle that was causing many Ravenclaws to overthink many things. Even Allen was sitting with the Gryffindors, telling them a story about a fight that he had won once, all the lions were staring at him impressed, and amazed. The only Blackblood that wasn't doing anything was Harry.

Harry watched the House that he was suppose to protect. He knew that he would have the most trouble with them simply for the fact that they didn't have an exactly good relationship with each other. He sighed as his stomach growled in hunger. He pushed it to the back of his mind, like he had been taught. Bella was no longer in the Great Hall, neither were the Blackbloods. They had all gone for some odd reason. When, Harry had stood up Bella just walked past him and threw him a shirt and jacket.

Harry took that as a sign that he was to stay put with the house that he was suppose to protect. Sighing, Harry leaned back against the wall. He suddenly heard a shout. He looked up to see Jake and Gracie running toward him. Blinkin in shock, Harry stood and looked at them in concern.

However, the concern quickly disappeared for fear when neither stopped. He stiffened for impact when Gracie came and wrapped arms around him. He hugged the air out of him. Gracie squealed and stated,"I saw how you beat, Allen, Harbear! Like a true professional."

Harry blushed and looked to where Allen was. Jake was saying something to him, with an amused look on his face. Allen himself was laughing and looking sheepish. Harry struggled out of Gracie's grip and turned to look at the woman who had bonded with during the summer. He smirked and said,"Now that you have seen me in action, do you think I have a chance beating you?"

Gracie's expression changed from excited to smug. She tossed her hair around and said,"Don't lie to yourself, Harbear. After all you actually have to be man to defeat me."

Blinking, Harry made a confused sound. Gracie smiled and took a step forward. She leaned forward whispered,"Lose your virginity..."

Harry jerked back and gave Gracie a skeptical look. Gracie only grinned and looked behind her. The pack was slowly coming through the doors of the Great Hall. They were looking at each table with unease. Bella lead them, looking as confidence as always. She grinned at Dumbledore, and explained, in a happy tone. "Someone had to start somewhere!"

Dumbledore chuckled and rose up. He clapped his hands and suddenly chairs appeared on at the faculty table. All the professors looked shocked and glanced at the Headmaster. Dumbledore only stared on with that glimmer in his eyes. Harry watched as his packmates walked up to the table and sat down. They all looked nervous. Gracie stood beside Harry tense. Harry looked at each member of his pack and sighed. They all expected the worst, not that Harry could blame them, but really. Poor Yuu looked like he wanted to run away and hide

Bella fell into a sit that was in front of Snape and grinned at the professor. "So," she began, loudly to where everyone could hear her. "I heard that you were the one who created the Wolfsbane Potion. That my dear sir, takes pure genius, but if I may add a suggestion."

Fighting a laugh, Harry watched as Snape blinked in shock and then the Head of Slytherin sneered and snapped,"Why would I accept the word of a Blackblood?"

Bella reached forward and grabbed a plate. She slyly winked at Snape and said,"Because, sir, I have messed with potions way before you were born. I was going to ask you if you have ever thought of using..." Harry's attention was suddenly caught by his head of House McGonagall huffed and began to make Jerry's plate. She was muttering, something about vegatables, and then handed the second in command a plate of food. Amelia started talking to the Herbology teacher about a certain plant.

Slowly the tension that was in the air disappeared. Sighing in relief, Harry looked at Gracie and said,"You should go eat, Gracie."

The female glanced at Harry and said,"I could tell you the same thing, Harry."

Harry gave Gracie a grin and stated,"I am fine. If I get hungry I can just go to the kitchens after the feast. They are always happy to help fill me up."

Gracie only shook her head and snapped,"If you don't go to the kitchens after this feast, I will tell Bella that you are not eating."

Chuckling at the threat, Harry nodded and agreed with the female. Gracie walked off, and Harry watched her walk off. He felt a rush of warm affection for Gracie. Being around her felt like he had an older sister watching out for him, something that he hadn't experinced before. He had hung with Hermione, but still it was different with Gracie. At the thought of the bushy haired witch, Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table. His two best friends were sitting talking with friends. Hermione though had glanced behind her to Harry's direction. Their eyes met for a second. Harry grinned and tilted his head at one of his best friends, saying hello silently.

Hermione blinked in shock for a second before timidly grinning at the other. She looked in him up and down, before huffing and turning around to do something. Harry blinked and looked at the other. He then shook his head at the witch. Who knew what Hermione did sometimes.

Sighing, Harry begun to walk along the wall behind the Slytherin table. His thoughts began to think about the plans he had for Slytherin. He knew that if the wizarding world began to actually believe Voldemort was alive, then Slytherin would be in trouble. True he didn't know much about the higher classmen, but he did the know the fifths years and lower. He knew from the look that Malfoy had gave him, that Malfoy didn't agree with being a Death Eater.

The Slytherins would need protection, and that was something that Harry was willing to give. However, not everyone would agree with him. Like much of the wizarding world. He let out a low growl and stopped walking. He looked down at his shoes. He knew that when he joined the Blackbloods he had gone against the views that the wizarding world had set for him, but he didn't care. He had made the decision for himself, and no one else.

He stiffened all of a sudden and glanced behind him. Hermione was marching toward him with a couple of plates of food hovering behind her. She had a determined look in her eyes as she walked toward Harry. The Slytherins glanced at the Muggleborn witch, but when they opened their mouths to say something they would look at Harry and then shut them.

When Hermione was in arms length of Harry, the Blackblood apprentice reached out and grabbed ahold of his friend and hugged her. Hermione, when she got over the shock, returned the embrace. They then broke apart. Hermione had tears running down her face. Harry grinned and wipped them off her face. "What's with that face, Mione?"

"You absolute moron,"uttered the female witch. "I was so worried about you during the whole summer. No one knew where you were at, not even Dumbledore."

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Hermione,"he whispered. "I had to train."

"Train for what,"Hermione said, rubbing her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it. He glanced at the plates that had food on them. Hermione followed his gaze and said,"I brought you food."

Harry nodded and grinned at Hermione. Then, he leaned against the wall and slide down it. Crossing his legs, he looked up at the witch with excited eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down beside her best friend. One of the plates floated down to Harry's lap. Hermione handed him silverware, and Harry dug in. They sat in silence for a little bit, until Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed he shiny badge that was pinned to her uniform. He swallowed a bite that was in his mouth, and said,"Congratulations."

Hermione blinked and then blushed. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting it."

Harry chortled and said,"No one deserved that more than you, Mione. You are the brightest witch I know. So who was the male Prefect?"

Hermione looked down and whispered,"Ron."

Blinking, Harry looked at her and stated,"It dosen't sound like you agree with that."

Hermione shook her head and said,"Don't think that way, Harry. I'm happy for Ron, I really am, but the thing is..." She trailed off and looked at the Gryffindor table. Harry tilted his head and nudged her. Hermione sighed and whispered,"I feel like the male Prefect should have been you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said,"I highly doubt that, Hermione. After all I'm training to be a Blackblood. They wouldn't want someone like that to be a role model for kids."

Hermione only looked at her best friend with sorrowful eyes. Harry sighed and then stated,"Well, if it makes you feel better you can ask me any question you want. I'll answer them as best I can."

The bushy haired female brightened up and she gushed,"I have so many questions, Harry. I mean loads. After all there is not much known about the Blackbloods."

Harry took a bite of his food and said,"Ask away."

Hermione thought for a second and then asked,"What was the first thing you were taught during the summer."

"How to do a partial transformation. Not in the bad way either. Like you saw me during the fight with Allen, I grew claws and fangs. They can be used for fighting and such. I haven't been able to transform completely into any animal I want to like the senior Blackbloods can do, or have wings transform from my back."

Hermione gaped at him, and asked,"Can you do it now?"

Harry transformed the fork in his hand into the opposite hand and streached out the hand that didn't have anything in it near his friend. He then formed the hand to have claws. Hermione streached out and traced the claws. She was quit for a second and then looked up at Harry. She grinned and said,"At least your learning well from the Blackbloods; better then what you did with McGonagall."

Harry laughed and retracted the claws. He then glanced at Hermione. "Why is Ron not here?"

"I hoped that you wouldn't ask that question."

Harry didn't say anything. Only waited for the other to speak. Letting out a gush of air, Hermione said,"He's acting strange. During the summer we were busy with many things that I'm sure Dumbledore will fill you in on. However, once Dumbledore told us...well he hasn't talked about you at all."

Harry took a bite of his food and said,"Sadly, the only thing that concerns me right now is the thing that Dumbledore isn't telling me about myself."

Covering her mouth, Hermione whispered,"Please don't ask me, Harry. I can't I promised."

Harry shook his head and swung an arm over Hermione's shoulder. "I wouldn't ask such a thing from you. I know that you respect the Headmaster, so I won't pressure you to tell me. I'll just have to ask and find out myself."

"I didn't expect that answer from you."

Harry tilted his head and looked at the ceiling. The sky was clear and beautiful. Suddenly, he had an urge to be out of this school, doing anything that he wanted to do. Finally, he replied to Hermione's statement.

"During this summer I was taught many things. One of the things is pushing. You don't ever push a person farther then they are prepared to go. Only push them as far as they can go. I was also taught patience. I know that I never really had any of that, but to win on the battlefield then you have to think of a battle strategy, something that takes time."

...

Bella glanced at Jerry and Ben. They had heard Harry's friend loud and clear. Dumbledore was hiding something about Harry, and he obviously wasn't going to tell. Bella then sat back and continued to talk to Snape, and began to tap on fingers on the table. At once, Kory stiffened and listened to the tapping. When, the tapping was done Bella grinned at Snape and said something in that caused the other to wince. Kory had gotten the message. No one would keep a secret from a Blackblood, not when it involved one of their own.

...

Kayden looked past his Alpha to see him talking to a short fat lady in pink. She had a fake sweet smile on her face, and for some odd reason it caused him to stiffen. He couldn't hear anything they were saying, but he could read lips. It looked like the Boss would be signing the pack to a contract. He grimaced and turned to look at his closest friends. Kayden and his friends could be counted as outsiders to their own pack, not belonging to anyone. He walked over to one of his friends.

His friend was Leon, a tempermental Blood who could out sass anyone. "Looks like the boss is going to have us in another contract with someone."

Leon spat out,"That idiot. I hate being in a contract. The people who signs them are so stupid, and only give their money for no reason except for petty reasons."

Kayden sighed and looked at the sky. The moon was bright tonight, just like the night he had met Gracie. Nothing had resolved between the two Alphas of the packs. So, he hadn't been able to see Gracie again. He had broken his words to the one that Gracie had called Harry, and snuck back into London. He had just wanted a glimpse of Gracie, but he had saw nothing. It nearly broke his heart. He knew that he barely even had a chance at seeing her again. She was part of the Blackbloods, the most mysterious pack out their.

Lost in his thoughts, Kayden didn't see the satisfied look on the pink lady's face or the smirk on his Alpha's face. The only thing he saw was Gracie's face.

...

Harry walked in the shadows of the Gryffindors. He fought the urge to go to them and greet them. He fought the urge. From what Hermione had told him, many of the Gryffindors had believed the Daily Prophet and thought that Harry was mad. He hated that they didn't trust him, but what could he do. After all many of their parents would have told them to stay away from Harry. When, they got to the fat lady, Harry heard Hermione give the password, which caused Harry to smile.

The Fat Lady opend the door for them, and stayed silent until she closed the door again. The Fat Lady jumped and gasped at what she saw. There stood Harry Potter, the boy that he had bonded with last year. She beamed at him and said,"Welcome home, dear."

Harry grinned and said,"It's good to be home."

The Fat Lady clapped her hands and said,"So, I heard from a little birdie that you joined the scary Blackbloods, and I'm glad to say they took care of you really well. Turn around let me look at you."

Harry did as he was told and let the Fat Lady inspect him. She smiled even wider then before, and said,"You look good my dear. You'll be fighting off men and women this year."

Harry blushed and looked at the Fat Lady in embarassement. Chuckling, the Fat Lady let him in without a password. Harry hesitated and then went inside.

...

Allen scowled as Draco Malfoy sat before him. Draco leaned forward and asked, his voice serious,"Has Harry Potter told you any plans that he may have for Slytherin, Allen Blackblood?" 


	9. Chapter 9

This sadly is not a chapter.

Okay, so I'm sad to say that I'm going to stop Stealing More Then Gold. I was thinking randomly not to long ago, with the characters I got and the story line that I have, I could probably make a series out of it. I am going to put the characters I have and put them in Harry's first year of Hogwarts, and let it progress from there. It will still be a Drarry, and I apologize if many were looking forward to seeng this continue.


End file.
